LA RAIZ
by Odet la chica de Terry
Summary: Candy salvo a Susana de morir en el pasado, con este hecho ella marco el destino de los tres corazónes. Ahora es dama de compañia de Maritza he ira con ella a vivir mientras se recupera. Que nuevas sorpresas encontrara en este empleo tan inesperado, ¿cual ser al RAIZ de este singular embrollo?
1. LA RAIZ

**Noti Mua:**

**Esta derivación inspirada en "Candy, Candy" me pertenece. Los personajes e historia Manga en la que se basa pertenecen a sus autoras originales.**

**"Goza de mi Lectura como yo Goce Escribiendo"**

**Chica de Terry**

* * *

**LA RAIZ**

**Capitulo 1**

-Oh… ya vera que es encantadora, pronto la conocerá Terry, no le quitara mucho tiempo –Decía la mujer casi con gozo, creo que nunca la había visto así de… ¿feliz?

-Lo principal señora, es que usted se encuentre bien de salud y de ánimos, no queremos que tenga otra recaída.

-Yo también lo espero –contesto ella con un poco de tristeza, no cavia duda que el luto le estaba costando sobrellevarlo- Desde que ella me acompaña todo esto es… más llevadero. Es tan parecida a…

En ese momento unos pasos seguros pero sosegados irrumpen en la sala de estar anticipadamente, provocando que ambos nos giremos en esa dirección, por el pasillo antes de girar la mampara de cristal biselado, una menuda figura pasa desdibujándose entre los ases caleidoscópicos, no se le distingue bien, pero la inquietud aumenta a cada momento en el fondo de mi corazón, contundente como una ráfaga de viento que amenaza con derribarme.

-¡Ela aquí! ¿Acaso no es una preciosidad de muchacha? –Dijo la mujer encaminándose hacia su nueva dama de compañía, se saludan tomándose de las manos, luego ella la toma por los hombros y la presenta ante mí.

Me quede petrificado mirándola. Era ella, estaba aquí, en mi casa, la casa que había comprado hacia años atrás para Susana, la que fuera mi prometida por la misma cantidad de tiempo. Más nunca fue mi hogar.

-¿Verdad, Terry? -Apenas y pude escuchar una palabra de lo que la mujer había comentado.

-Perdón… es que…

-Le decía que es una preciosa muchacha y me costo mucho convencerla de venir al menos un tiempo a Nueva York a hacerme compañía mientras me recuperaba de mi… depresión. Su presencia y ayuda me han hecho tanto bien desde entonces… ¿Qué le parece? -La adelanto un poco hacia mi como una mercancía exhibiéndola para que yo la valorara. Y le valore detenidamente sin poderlo evitar, ella no me miraba, permanecía callada con la cabeza baja, la recorrí de arriba abajo con poco disimulo, seguramente la señora pensó que la estaba evaluando pero yo me recreaba, evitando no tocarla para convencerme de que era real.

Hubo un silencio que me pareció eterno, todo lo demás había desaparecido, el frio eterno helando el alma, la soledad, las voces que gritan tan fuerte hasta aturdir, los pasos interminables, el olor a desinfectante, el aroma a rosas de su cuello… Ella no habla, no mueve ni un musculo, de pronto me ve directo a los ojos, nuestras miradas se funden, sin ninguna dificultad traspasa esta pesada armadura que construí para cubrirme, con solo un verde atisbo suyo la ha derrumbado y estoy desnudo ante ella de nuevo.

-¡Oh pero que descuido! Lo siento mucho. Terry, le presento a la señorita Andrew, enfermera de profesión, aunque esta dedicada al servicio privado, la he convencido de venir conmigo, la señorita Candice. Candice, el es mi, iba a ser mi yerno…

-Mucho gusto señor… Grandchester.

Ella inclina un poco la cabeza como una reverencia, quien lo hubiera dicho, al fin la pecosa me hace reverencias, yo no atinaba a encontrar las letras adecuadas para formar un sola palabra. Solo asentí en un gesto tan brusco que ella pareció decepcionada. Al ver fruncir levemente su hermoso ceño, en realidad estoy tan embelesado, deslumbrado por ese gesto que me ha complacido y a la vez estoy tan nervioso como nunca lo estuve en el pasado ante su presencia.

-Tomemos asiento por favor. Entonces, ¿la aprueba usted, Terry?

¿Que si la apruebo? Ella es… el amor de mi vida. Y ahora esta aquí en esta casa que es mía, la que adquirí con mucho esfuerzo y bajo el peso de una condena de amor, de un juramento silencioso entre ella y yo. Ahora esta asistiendo a la madre de Susana, ¿Cómo demonios es eso posible? Ella no dice nada, su algarabía de ave mañanera cantarina se ha ido.

-Lo siento, se que esto es algo, quizás, improvisto Candice, ahora comprende porque no podía dar el nombre de mi benefactor. El es, una persona famosa y bajo ese concepto debo regirme. Disculpa que no te lo haya dicho antes.

-No se preocupe Señora Smith. Yo lo entiendo perfectamente.

-Maritza, Candice por favor.

Ella solo sonrió levemente asintiendo en un gesto fuera de lugar según recuerdo su carácter pero ante esta absurda situación… totalmente comprensible.

-Señora Smith… -¿Y el apellido Marlow?

-Vera usted, Terry; use mis apellidos de soltera para evitar molestias en mi viaje. Fue lo mejor lo pase mas tranquila.

Debo suponer entonces que Candy no conoció la identidad de la señora Marlow hasta hoy. Puede ser, ella es muy despistada a veces, no hay un solo retrato de Susana en la casa, de hecho nunca lo hubo. Sera que Maritza nunca menciono su apellido, o el nombre de su hija. De pronto reuní el valor y pregunte hoscamente sin poder evitar más mi curiosidad.

-Y se conocieron en…

-Oh si, como le conté por carta Terry, me encontraba en…

Se escucho el sonido del claxon en dos ocasiones, era hora de marcharme al teatro, tenia función y debía prepararme. Mi cuerpo estaba pegado al asiento, no quería dejarlas y enterarme exactamente porque glorioso milagro ella esta aquí en mi casa, era el cierre de temporada no debía llegar tarde. Instruí a mi chofer Jonás que debía sacarme de esta casa en máximo 15 minutos y no más. Debía tocar el claxon para que pudiera salir de aquí lo antes posible y ahora estaba arrepintiéndome de dicha orden.

-Tiene que marcharse, Terry.

-Si, estoy en cierre de temporada y debo estar mas temprano que de costumbre.

Dije mientras todos nos levantábamos, la atmosfera era pesada, ella y yo apenas si podíamos respirar parecería que jadeábamos tratando de encontrar alivio en el aire pero no. Era tan densa esta especie de bruma cálida a nuestro alrededor que la única que parecía inmune por supuesto era la señora Marlow.

-Entonces, Terry, ¿aprueba a mi dama de compañía?

Y ahí estaba la pregunta que me salvaría, tenia que hacer que ella firmara el contrato bien redactado para mis empleados con la clausula de estricta confidencialidad en un amplio anexo antes de irme, eso aseguraba que volvería a verla; con mucha esperanza rogaba que a mi vuelta del teatro, eso era muy entrada la noche. Entonces quizá mañana temprano toparnos en el jardín. Y si ella quisiera abdicar, con ese contrato firmado la haría volver o la seguiría a donde fuera con la simple escusa de verla de nuevo.

-Por supuesto -conteste después de mi rápida cavilación- Solo que, tiene que firmar el contrato.

-Oh, no se preocupe por eso, yo ya hice labor de convencimiento y ha firmado. Solo falta el anexo de Confidencialidad, pero quería esperar a que se conocieran, después de todo usted, Terry, es quien paga su salario.

Demonios, por que tenia que mencionar eso, aunque es verdad, este primer mes he pagado sus honorarios y sin saber quien era. ¿Sabría ella quien pagaba su salario?

-Margaret, trae el documento.

La señora Marlow no dejaba de sentirse dueña y señora de la casa, incluso cuando vivía Susana, trataba a los sirvientes en un tono algo déspota, no me importaba con tal que no se metiera en mi vida, solo me limitaba a proveer y a acompañar a Susana pero ella murió poco mas de 1 año, 6 meses.

-Aquí esta Candice, ahora que sabes quien es mi apreciable benefactor puedes firmar.

Contuve el aire dentro de mis pulmones, que iba a hacer si ella se negaba, evitaba mirarme, yo buscaba en sus gestos un indicio de afirmación, cuando el documento estuvo listo ella lo tomo y sin mirarme a los ojos lo llevo a una mesa alta cercana y firmo con rigidez, luego cerro el folder de cuero y me lo entrego directamente a mi mirándome a los ojos. Un agujero interminable había en ellos no pude leer alguna emoción bienvenida, solo sentí caer dentro de ellos de nuevo, se veían tan líquidos y sin fondo como un pozo de agua que lleva mucho tiempo inactivo pero no dejo escapar ni una sola lagrima aunque se muy bien que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas porque ese pozo siguiera así.

-Alguna indicación en especial que deba acatar, Señor.

Y cuando creí que no podía mover mas el suelo bajo mis pies, ahí estaba de nuevo la Candy que reconocía, la que reta, la que no se detiene, la insolente, entonces mi alma estremecida, al fin sonrió.

-Se quedara con nosotros para la cena de navidad.

No era una invitación, una pregunta o sugerencia, era una orden. Afortunadamente la señora Marlow, me secundo y maliciosamente sonreí. "Acostúmbrate pecosa porque ahora soy dueño de mi tiempo y mis decisiones. Por ahora tengo que alejarme pero volveré"

-Yo… tenía pensando… -Trato de zafarse la muy ladina.

-Pensado, pero no planeado, por favor Candice, este será la segunda navidad que pase sin mi hija…

"Atrapada y sin salida pecosa, como yo. Es chantajista la mujer, ya la conocerás como realmente es. Pero esta vez lo usare en mi favor" –Pase el peso de mi cuerpo al otro pie, aunque lo disimule me estaba divirtiendo al verla atrapada. Era satisfactorio para mi tener la posibilidad de tenerla sentada a mi mesa y no iba a desaprovechar esa ocasión.

-Esta bien. -Contesto ella con gesto sincero pero sus ojos no dejaban ver aun nada que yo pudiera tomar para mí.

Ante los ruegos y cara de chantaje infinito de la experta señora Marlow, Candy accedió. Aun tiene debilidad por los cachorros tristes. No la culpo eso es lo que admire siempre en ella, ese afán de dar, esas cualidades la han acercado a mi de nuevo, mas de lo que nunca imagine. La he tenido durmiendo en esta casa que sostengo, por un mes completo y yo ni enterado, pero la sensación espontanea de que algo sucedería me persiguió durante días, ahora entiendo todo.

-Pues que así sea -Conteste complacido aunque guarde para mi, esa secreta alegría, la señora Marlow nunca tuvo idea de su existencia al menos hasta donde se- Daré instrucciones a los empleados de que se le provea lo que requiera, ahora tengo que irme, Señoras, con su permiso.

Y llevándome la firma de ella en un papel me fui, y de pronto el aire de la calle, volvió de nuevo a ser fresco, con olor a diciembre, a fogón, a pino nevado, a limpio… a ella.

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

**"El REVIEW es el alimento de una imaginación creativa, agradesco el tuyo en compensación a la mia"**


	2. LA RAIZ Cap 2

**"Goza de mi Lectura como yo Goce Escribiendo"**

**Chica de Terry **

**Abril 2013**

* * *

**LA RAIZ**

**Capitulo 2**

Y nada sucedió como se suponía que tenía que pasar, ella esta evitándome, no hemos cruzado palabras en casi 4 días, siempre que trato de sorprenderla cuando esta sola, parece advertir mi presencia y sale corriendo.

Eso es cuando la veo caminando a medio día por el jardín cuando el sol esta alto a pesar de la brisa fría de los últimos días de otoño, seguramente recomendación de la señora Marlow, hacia exactamente lo mismo con Susana, hacia que la sacaran al solario a tomar un poco de sol… Susana… Candy… cuan distintas son.

En la distancia mientras la observo a hurtadillas puedo ver sus labios rosas y sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas por el próximo invierno Neoyorkino que casi tenemos encima, su aliento escapándose al aire mientras yo solo deseo beberlo. Cuando al fin me animo a interceptarla ella se escabulle como agua entre los dedos.

Aun no me atrevo a preguntarle a la señora Marlow como fue que se conocieron, en estos días me ha entrado la inquietud de si, alguna vez Susana le conto lo nuestro… Lo dudo. El nombre de Candy jamás se volvió a mencionar entre nosotros desde aquella noche en el hospital.

La señora se ve repuesta, mas alegre y viva, estaba francamente deprimida e irritable. Candy sin duda es un verdadero ángel cuando se trata de ayudar, de reconfortar, de… amar. Yo ya no sabia que hacer, ni como abordar el hecho de que, tengo que marcharme de aquí. Había planeado para ella alguna manutención voluntaria pues se, no tiene ingresos de ninguna clase. Dice tener su cuenta que le dejo su fallecido esposo pero se, que en esa cuenta no hay un solo centavo. Si lo hubo alguna vez, todo fue destinado a Susana y su preparación para actriz esperando que la inversión redituara.

Ahora ella, se quedo sin inversión, sin hija y sin nada. No tuve corazón para dejarla sola, estaba sufriendo. Seguí sosteniendo sus gastos y los de la casa mientras se reponía de la dolorosa perdida y decidía por si misma que hacer. Cada vez su estado era peor y un doctor le sugirió unas vacaciones lejos de todo en un clima quizás más cálido.

Ahora recuerdo que menciono Florida en una de sus cartas, lógicamente las enviaba para solicitar más ingresos. Y menciono que conoció a una persona que le había hecho bien, pedía mi autorización para contratarla como dama de compañía.

Con el abogado convine aceptar, siempre y cuando no sobre pasara los costos de cuando Susana vivía. No estaba dispuesto a mantener a una suegra y a una hija postizas, quizás suena cruel, pero yo no tengo, ni tuve ningún compromiso con la señora, ella venia en el paquete con Susana y no podía negarme, eran… es, una mujer sola que nunca a trabajado en la vida hasta donde se, pero ya era tiempo de que encarara su realidad, nada nos unía ya.

Le daría de buena gana esta casa, junto con sus jardines y la casita de huéspedes del fondo que ocupo, "Este, que ha sido mi hogar, mi refugio privado donde nadie irrumpe desde que nos mudamos aquí" jamás compartí la casa principal con ellas, era un acuerdo mutuo y silencioso el no importunarme, tenia mi propia servidumbre que venia exclusivamente a asear, era yo quien todos los días me enteraba de sus necesidades por un reporte que se me extendía, la señora podría rentarla y obtener algún ingreso, que se yo.

Debe estar consiente que muy pronto yo dejaría de ser definitivamente "el prometido de su hija" como siempre lo acotaba, pues desde hace algún tiempo, incluso desde antes que Susana falleciera, ya no lo era mas.

Es claro para mi que en su cabeza tiene la idea bien cimentada de que por haber sido "casi" su yerno por mucho tiempo, ahora tengo que cargar con ella de por vida, reconozco que esa posibilidad se acostumbraba hace tiempo, pero era deber de un pariente al menos legal. Si yo hubiese sido el esposo de Susana, en ese caso ella seria mi suegra legalmente y entonces si que debería mantenerla bajo mi respaldo siempre. Pero no es el caso.

Nunca contemple la posibilidad de buscar a Candy mientras Susana vivía. Estas directrices de "suegras casi postizas" y su manutención nunca me las plantee hasta que ella murió, y si debo ser honesto, pensaba en darle una buena pensión y deslindarme de ella de cualquier manera que no fuera esa, pero mi abogado me advirtió de los riesgos que conllevan ese tipo de trato, ciertamente jamás seria libre, tendría que responder ante cualquier eventualidad a su nombre por estar bajo mi tutela económica. Finalmente puso el dedo en la llaga cuando sugirió, que en el futuro, si pensaba contraer nupcias con una buena mujer, el hecho de que estuviera manteniendo a otra sin ningún parentesco sanguíneo ni legal, lo mas seguro seria que a mi "futura esposa" o a su familia no les parecería correcto y los problemas comenzarían, "Un matrimonio, empezarlo con el pie izquierdo, ¡jamás!" Solía decirme a boca de jarro.

Entonces a mi mente vino la imagen de Candy. Tenía razón, cada día venia sonando más fuerte el pensamiento de ir a buscarla, de reanudar un contacto por mínimo que fuera, y la sombra de la señora Marlow apareció. Yo la conocía muy bien, seguro que no me lo haría nada sencillo, muy al contrario de lo que parezca, acepto que no soy santo de su devoción y me culpa por la desgracia y muerte de Susana. Tantas veces escuche pláticas entre madre e hija donde la hostigaba a que me exigiera más atención, como manutención para tonterías que no venían al caso.

Luego la presionaba para que apurara el casamiento, Susana solo la escuchaba en silencio quejarse horas y horas, era una de las razones por las que mis visitas eran cortas y cada vez mas esporádicas, ella lo sabia sin embargo se lo tragaba, todo; A mi y mi incapacidad de responderle como ella deseaba, a su madre y sus múltiples reclamos, así lo dejo escrito en uno de sus personajes… ¨Perdóname pero no puedo dejarte ir" terminaba la trágica y melodramática escena final.

Lo entendí la noche del estreno pero nunca se lo reproche, ambos teníamos nuestros propios demonios con los cuales lidiar. Una cosa era segura yo nunca me casaría.

Maritza Smith viuda de Marlow deseaba viajar, pero en el estado de Susana era imposible, entonces para conformarse tras consultar al medico de Susana y ver que no había manera, se iba de compras a gastar dinero en almacenes de moda. Siempre estaban muy bien vestidas, ambas. -"Como corresponde a la futura esposa de un gran actor"- decía.

No es que me importara, pero las visitas a los almacenes y los gastos se hacían mas frecuentes, mientras ella salía a distraerse comprando, Susana languidecía en casa, decían las tres mucamas a su servicio, económicamente hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance por ella.

Maritza sin embargo neceaba en tener su propio chofer que la llevara y trajera. Por lo general a las terapias de rehabilitación era yo mismo quien llevaba a Susana pero ella decidió abandonarlo, mientras yo no me cansaba de animarla a intentarlo de nueva cuenta. Le daba demasiada pena que la viera en ese estado tan vulnerable, así que se la paso encerrada en la casa escribiendo sus últimos años, una hermosa flor que se marchito poco a poco en un fino florero de cristal cortado, así era como estaba ella, amputada, cortada de la vida, de las esperanzas. Solo se le veía sonreír cuando pasábamos tiempo a solas y la noche de estrenos de sus guiones puestos en escena, no más.

Era buena, muy buena guionista. Y se, que dejo su vida y su sentir en las letras, era inteligente y plasmaba sentimientos sobrecogedores y profundos, hablaba de vida y de la muerte, de vivir en medio de las dos sin esperanza, "Es un genio en la tragedia" decían, y me daba pena el ver, como una mujer tan bella y con ese sensibilidad e inteligencia se dejo vencer… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Es algo que aun hoy no me puedo contestar.

Siento tanto no haberle correspondido nunca, no es que fuera desalmado, o que no quisiera, simplemente estaba incapacitado para proporcionar lo que ella deseaba de mí, y lo más triste es que no había nada que pudiéramos hacer al respecto, mas que acompañarnos mutuamente en esta soledad compartida.

Llevamos una relación cordial, mas de amigos que de otra cosa, quizás de compañeros como lo éramos antes. Platicábamos sobre el teatro, leíamos deleitándonos, estudiábamos y ensayábamos algunos papeles juntos, eso le animaba.

Había afinidad en gustos, pero no había complicidad, ni entendimiento profundo, nunca lo habría, ella luchaba por entrar en mi, pero simplemente mi corazón estaba amurallado fuertemente a cualquier sentimiento romántico.

La sentía arañando las gruesas y altas paredes con suavidad, a veces en total desespero gritando y rogando en silencio, ni un milímetro logro derrumbar, ni un solo guijarro se desprendió, simplemente dejo de intentar y al fin sentí un poco de paz, de ingrata paz porque a ella le quedaba mas que claro que no pasaríamos de ese subnivel, nunca.

Fue cuando comenzó a escribir, y yo de verdad me interese, y mostré sus guiones a directores y productores, fue un buen tiempo, su animo subió como la espuma y fueron meses de alegría para ambos, me hacia feliz verla recuperada y animada, sin ese semblante mortecino que parecía empeñarse en lucir, hablábamos animadamente ella hacia planes… fueron días de sol.

Eso solo alimentaba la esperanza de la señora Marlow de llevar a cabo las nupcias tan esperadas por… ella.

Susana jamás lo volvió a comentar, parecía que a ella tampoco le interesaba ya, o quizás dejo de insistir en algo que nos hubiera hecho más infelices a los dos. Era algo que no pude ocultar.

En una ocasión la escuche gritar "No quiero compasión, quiero amor" seguramente un día que su madre la hostigo hasta hacerla perder el control.

Como puedo culparla, era su hija y le importaba su futuro. Aunque en todo este tiempo de seguir sosteniéndola económicamente, estoy llegando a pensar que esa idea vaga de que el beneficio que esperaba con esa boda, no era para Susana mucho menos para mi y mi reputación que levantaba cotilleos perversos sobre el que viviéramos juntos, aunque no lo hacíamos en realidad, sino para ella misma, nada mas.

Y para amenizar aun más esta situación extraña, sin siquiera imaginármelo se derrama un tibio y liquido caramelo sobre mi vida, que me tiene loco por probarlo de nuevo.

Y ahí esta ella, me paso las horas de la mañana espiándola, ventaneando, vigilando como halcón cualquier indicio de su presencia. Ella esta aquí, en mi casa, han pasado días y ella no se marcha. Conociéndola, si cree que debe temer más a las reacciones imprevisibles de la señora Marlow, esta equivocada, no es ella quien debiera preocuparle.

En dos días más, nos sentaremos a la mesa en navidad.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**"El REVIEW es el alimento de una imaginación creativa, agradezco el tuyo en compensación a la mía"**


	3. LA RAIZ Cap 3

**"Goza de mi Lectura como yo Goce Escribiendo"**

**Chica de Terry**

**Abril 2013**

* * *

**LA RAIZ**

**Capitulo 3**

-Candice.

-Si, Maritza.

-He notado que, en los últimos días, el señor Grandchester ha tenido una conducta un tanto inusual…

Me quede mirándola en silencio sin saber como interpretar sus palabras.

-Quiero decir… -retomo- antes, no salía de su privado tan temprano, ni solía vagar por el jardín. Me dice la servidumbre que pasa mas seguido por la casa.

Yo la mire perpleja, no se a donde quería llegar. En nuestras platicas, creo… nunca había sido tema de conversación Terrence Grandchester mas que una sola vez cuando me dijo que vivía bajo su resguardo legal, eso sin saber que era el de quien hablaba, se desvivió en halagos en aquel momento.

-Debes estar algo… confundida, lo siento. No hemos entrado mucho en detalles sobre nuestro modo de vida, veras… -Dijo ella levantándose de su labor de bordado y se dirigió al ventanal- Hace algunos años cuando mi hija estaba en flor de juventud triunfando como actriz nobel un terrible accidente cortó su vid…

Y ahí estaba la espeluznante historia, una que no deseaba oír y que por más que me resistiera sabia que llegaría el momento. Me conto que Terrence inmediatamente se hizo cargo de todo porque amaba a Susana muchísimo. No debo culparla por pensar de esa manera, supongo que ella nunca se entero que Terry, tenia un… compromiso previo. Que importaba ya. Sin quererlo me hizo revivir aquel día, de principio a fin y cuan doloroso fue, el día mas largo de mi vida.

Era bastante curioso escuchar otra versión del mismo suceso, donde me hablaban de un Terry muy enamorado y dispuesto a todo con tal de aliviar el dolor de Susana. Menciono incluso que viajo buscando un mejor tratamiento para ella pero se, que eso es mentira, fue el tiempo en el que Terry se perdió, quizás fue eso lo que le dijo Susana a su madre para no alarmarla. A partir de ahí ignoraba lo demás.

-Terrence quería que estuviéramos cómodas, así que compro esta casa, ellos estuvieron comprometidos pero… desgraciadamente por la salud de mi hija nunca se encontró el momento idóneo para que ellos se casaran, estábamos seguros que ella volvería a ser la misma de antes, Terry se encargaba de llenarla de mimos y cuidados pero mi pobre hija… estaba tan débil por verse privada de su pierna que… lo siento, -dijo ella acongojada limpiando una lagrima que en realidad no existía- no debo volver a recordar aquello, fue tan difícil verla en ese estado -de inmediato se recompuso.

Seguramente debes estar enterada de los cuchicheos horrorosos Candice, de que mi hija y el señor Grandchester vivían juntos, como ya te abras dado cuenta no fue así.

El mando construir la casa de huéspedes en el fondo de la finca y en ella a vivido todo este tiempo. Son viles mentiras, injurias de la gente pecaminosa que los llamaba amantes. Mi hija era una dama y el señor Terrence un caballero. Siempre la trato con dignidad y el respeto que una señorita de familia merece. Además yo estuve siempre a su lado como iba a permitir que vivieran en pecado a pesar de lo mucho que se querían. Quieren -corrigió de inmediato- por que se, que un amor como ese no puede morir tan fácil…

Candice, se que el a cambiado su rutina desde que tu llegaste, déjame adver… comentarte –dijo en tono serio, apagado y bajo- el, es un hombre solo y sufre aun la perdida, igual que yo. El puede ser muy atento y galante, pero recuerda que es hombre, y un excelente actor, ha estado mucho tiempo solo. Seguramente como varón que es, tendrá sus necesidades… -dijo bajando aun mas la voz- Eso no es un secreto para ninguna mujer, pero… no te dejes engañar.

Si pretende algo… tú deberás saber bajo que términos esta jugando el señor de la casa, recuerda que estas en su propiedad –cuando pronuncio esa palabra me hizo estremecer pero no imaginaba lo que diría a continuación- y los hombres sienten derecho sobre lo que se encuentra en ella. Mantente distante y al margen. No prestes mucha atención a… su… cara bonita -remato- Cualquier promesa carece de fundamento, ¿me entiendes? –dijo con frialdad.

-Si Maritza -Mi mente rodaba sin control, ¿acaso había escuchado bien? No parecía estar describiendo al Terry que yo conocía, o era que en realidad reconocía ese acoso juguetón de mi antiguo novio bajo este discurso tan… elocuente de suprema y severa dignidad, muy al estilo de la tía abuela.

-Creo que vamos por el camino correcto, no quiero perderte por un simple capricho del patrón, si es que… esas son sus intenciones -dijo esquivando la mirada nerviosamente- No soy quien, ni estoy en posibilidad de amonestarlo por buscar aliviar sus necesidades masculinas, pero no permitiré que… -ella escondió su rostro con vergüenza, casi podía ver el tiño rojo de su piel al idear una imagen inadecuada en su cabeza de… nosotros dos, la misma imagen que abochornaba a Maritza a mi me hizo lanzar un profundo suspiro pero ella no lo percibió- Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Estamos claros entonces.

No me alcanzaban los pasos y la rapidez para llegar a mi alcoba, al fin pude soltar el aire contenido, como es que me había metido en este embrollo, ¿por que Dios me puso en este camino? Y Que culpa tenia el de esto. Era asunto mío, sobre todo mío. Y debía mantener la compostura.

* * *

Aquella tarde que paseábamos por el puerto en Florida, era la primera visita que le hacia a Patricia, habíamos salido a ver la puesta del sol, luego la visión, el horror, el deja vú.

Como acto reflejo corrí, le impedí hacerlo, la tome de la cintura y caímos al muelle, lágrimas interminables, sollozos, los paramédicos, y ya no pude separarme de ella, de Maritza.

Estaba tan dolida y deprimida, iba a visitarla a diario mientras se restablecía, había perdido a su hija y no encontraba la paz, no sabia que hacer sin ella, estaba sola y sin nadie a quien le importara. Quería reunirse con ella, se sentía desamparada sin su presencia y quería a través del mar dejar de existir, pero como cosa divina yo lo evite, asa como evite que Susana…

No se porque me sentí identificada, había una parte de mi corazón que se sentía exactamente igual. Y me dolía verle en ese estado de confusión y desconsuelo, se lo que es perder a alguien y no poder verle nunca mas, aunque vivamos…

Nuestra amistad creció en poco tiempo la visitaba a diario en el hospital y al saber que yo era enfermera me ofreció trabajo, por supuesto yo no estaba interesada en ser dama de compañía pero ella insistió tanto en que seria por un corto periodo mientras se recuperaba por completo, no me pude negar. Alejarme un poco del hogar de Pony quizás me ayudaría a ya no pensar en lo mismo una y otra vez. Ella menciono a su benefactor y se desvivió en halagos para el, decía no querer representarle una carga a pesar de que el la apreciaba mucho -aseguraba ella- pero nunca dio mayor explicación sobre quien era, de haber dicho el mínimo detalle era inminente que supiera de quien se trataba, cualquier persona con mínimo conocimiento de la farándula lo sabría.

Accidente, compromiso de dos actores nobeles, viviendo juntos, sin casarse, escándalo, ella en silla de ruedas, el famoso actor, ella guionista, el... jamás se alejo de ella… como no saberlo.

Cuando ella menciono Nueva York, quise negarme de nueva cuenta pero ella es tan hábil para convencer que… sintiéndome un poco comprometida no pude decir que no. Y heme aquí. En casa de Terry, en la casa que compro para Susana.

Es un alivio realmente el saber que nunca vivió bajo el mismo techo que ellas, esta mal que lo diga pero es lo que siento. Cuantos chismes decían y aseguraban que ellos eran amantes, Terry jamás lo desmintió y eso me atormentaba en lo más profundo de mi alma. Se decía que se habían casado en secreto, otros chismes decían que vivían fuera de la ley, como me abrumaba enterarme del cotilleo entorno a ellos y preferí alejarme. Estaba ya mismo parada en el ojo del huracán, muy cerca de Terry y de la madre de Susana, en la casa que ella ocupo en vida y ahora esto.

Maritza claramente me ha advertido que… me aleje de Terry. Es lo que quiero, alejarme. Pero mis ojos bailan hacia el cual girasoles buscando el sol. Verlo a lo lejos me hace suspirar, ver por lo menos su espalda cuando el chofer lo recoge y el monta en la parte trasera del automovil. En las noches cuando llega de donde quiera que vaya, escucho el motor y mi corazón brinca y se acelera, me despierto para escuchar su voz dando las buenas noches a Spencer, los oigo charlar un momento repasando sus itinerarios, y quisiera convertirme en sombra y escabullirme entre la oscuridad y escondida en el amparo del cerco nevado mirarle mas de cerca y sonreírle aunque el no pueda verme.

Advierto su presencia en la casa, porque la llena toda. Escucho a las chicas del servicio cuchichear sobre lo admirable que es el hecho de esa sonrisa que muestra últimamente. ¿Sera por mí? Seré acaso yo la causa de esa leve sonrisa…

¡Que tontería! parezco quinceañera espiando tras la puerta, escondida mas bien de el. La otra tarde mientras Maritza tomaba una siesta, yo estaba en el estudio, y el entro en la casa, lo advertí de inmediato pues mi olfato se ha vuelto hipersensible a su colonia, no sabría decir que ingredientes tiene pero es tan masculina que me provoca cerrar los ojos y absorber la esencia muy, muy dentro de mi.

Escuche sus pasos y asustada, deje el libro que no atinaba a comenzar a leer y me tendí sobre la puerta, los pasos siguieron y se detuvieron exactamente afuera del umbral, deje de respirar, su sombra anticipada ya estaba dentro… se aventuro por debajo de la puerta, debajo de mi. Jadee sin poder evitarlo, estábamos tan cerca, tan cerca, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas calladas, el aire en la amplia habitación se acababa, estaba a dos pasos solamente con la caoba roja y pulida de la puerta de por medio impidiendo mirarnos, lo sentía cubriéndome aun sin tocarme siquiera, me sentía… ceñida, arañe la madera bajo mis palmas en un intento por regresar su caricia, cerré los ojos esperando que lo hubiera sentido, sentí su calor en mi espalda quemándome como aquella fría noche y de pronto, se marcho.

Me dejo hecha un manojo de nervios, había venido, me había inquietado, podría jurar que me abrazo a su antojo y yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Me le entregue.

Tuve tiempo suficiente para recomponerme afortunadamente. Decidí ese día que mi estadía en aquella casa no pasaría de navidad. Ahora con la advertencia de Maritza, estoy convencida que mi presencia más que causarle un bien, le podría acarrear un mal.

* * *

Y este dolor en el pecho que no se va, es como una punzada lacerante que se inca en el corazón lastimando y haciéndome bullir de rabia.

No puedo quitarme de la cabeza el hecho de que Terry busque compañía femenina para aliviar sus… tensiones. La plática de Maritza sobre las necesidades masculinas de Terry… no me permite tener paz. No debo dudar de la palabra de una madre que cuida del buen nombre de su hija. Entonces mi lógica que dice que, esas llegadas tan entrada la noche, esas salidas tan largas… quizás el venga de… ¡No! Seguramente con esos pensamientos tendré pesadillas de nuevo.

No puedo evitar odiarle cuando le escucho llegar por la madrugada, cuanto antes solo quería sonreírle furtivamente, y odiaba a mi cuerpo por traicionarme, lo privo de su presencia, por que estoy terriblemente, si TERRY-blemente celosa. No querría siquiera mirarlo, porque se, el se daría cuenta de inmediato de mi… estado. Siempre tuvo la facilidad de leer mis emociones sin necesidad de palabras… y también le odio por eso, por escudriñarme descaradamente y entonces me niego a su presencia, pero lo deseo con todo mi corazón muy a mi pesar.

* * *

En el hermoso centro económico de la gran manzana, acompañe a la señora Marlow de compras para navidad. La gente iba y venia cargada de paquetes multicolores, el Santa Claus animando la fría mañana con su campana de bronce invitando a la gente a donar a la caridad junto con un par de monjitas Dominicas con la nariz muy colorada por el frio paradas en la acera frente a la puerta del gran centro comercial.

Sin dudarlo me detuve, abrí mi bolso y busque unos billetes, la señora Marlow me llamo a lo lejos, le dije que un momento estaba con ella, no se detuvo, camino hasta entrar en el gran almacén.

Mientras buscaba el monedero en mi bolso, la imagen de mis chicos en el hogar de Pony vinieron a mi mente, Albert les llevaría muchos obsequios, Anie los consentiría con mas regalos y golosinas, seria una hermosa navidad llena de sorpresas, suspire desanimada porque este año no estaría ahí para disfrutar con ellos.

Eran niños afortunados pero había otros tantos que no, entonces mientras tomaba los billetes de mayor denominación que me acompañaban una voz me hizo estremecer entera.

-Un dólar por sus pensamientos madmoiselle.

Me quede hipnotizada mirándole, no pude hacer nada mas puesto que ya estaba a mi lado muy cerca de mi y no lo advertí antes. El tomo mi mano enguantada y vio la denominación de mis billetes, sonrió. Acto seguido, los tomo saco su billetera y doblo la cantidad. Dejo caer 4 billetes de 100 dólares en el caldero asombrando a las monjas, luego volvió a meter mis billetes a mi bolso. El sabía que era parte del sueldo que me había ganado en ese tiempo por asistir a Maritza.

Las monjitas se desvivieron en halagos y bendiciones por su estupenda donación.

-Lo esperamos pasado mañana señor Grandchester -dijeron las mujeres agradecidas

-Ahí estaré sin falta.

Me tomo del codo y me hizo girar un poco pero me zafe, volví a tomar mis 200 dólares y los puse en la mano de la monjita mas regordeta -me recordó a la señorita Pony- cerré el puño de ella con el dinero dentro para que Terrence no se atreviera a quitárselos.

-Yo también quiero cooperar -Dije, mientras sonreía a la monja que se veía feliz. Luego le di un gesto de suficiencia a Terry y no pude evitar darle la más hermosa de mis sonrisas para hacerle ver que yo había ganado. El solo movió la cabeza en fingida desaprobación mientras me sonreía.

-Señor Grandchester traiga a su linda amiga a la cena de navidad, si no le importa a ella sentarse en una humilde mesa, rodeada de niños escandalosos pero con mucho espíritu navideño.

-No me importa en lo absoluto –dije de inmediato a la dama- solo que…

-Entonces ya esta. Ahí estaremos Sor Eloisa. –Respondido el de inmediato ante las sonrisas de las hermanas, antes de que yo pudiera decir otra cosa. Luego en un espontaneo gesto el Santa nos dio un tremendo abrazo a la vez a Terry y a mi obligándonos a juntarnos mientras decía su famoso "Feliz Navidad". El contacto con el brazo de Terry tocando mi espalda en el inocente roce, mando una descarga de calor por todo mi cuerpo, fueron solo unos segundo mientras el santa nos estrujaba para luego soltarnos de súbito. Quede aturdida, no por el abrazo del bolonio hombre vestido de rojo sino por la cercanía y el aliento en mi cabello de Terry.

-Señorita, Señorita, la dama de azul le llama, esta impacientándose.

Me volví, era uno de los porteros de la gran tienda de marca, Maritza lo había enviado por mí. No estoy segura si vio la escena de "Vamos a ver quien puede mas" entre Terrence y yo, espero que entre tanta gente no lo haya visto, aunque seguramente se estará preguntando que me retiene tanto aquí en la fría calle. Me despedí de Terry sin darle tiempo a nada y entre rápidamente en el almacén.

-Lo siento me detuve un momento ha…

-Candice, no fraternices con ese tipo de personas. Luego querrán más y mas, nunca tienen suficiente. Vamos, las compras nos esperan.

No rebatí el duro comentario de Maritza, aun caminaba entre nubes por la cercanía impregnada en mi, de Terry. El agrio comentario se había resbalado por mi abrigo como si fuera un chorro de agua helada sobre un impermeable, nada podía distraer mi pensamiento de su aroma, de su calor, de su aliento tibio expulsado gracias a los apretones del Santa.

Retorcía mis manos, mordía mis labios recordando el momento en que tomo mi mano con la suya para quitarme los billetes, esos infinitos instantes en que la sostuvo suavemente, mi mano tan pequeña, sobre la suya. Mi pequeño guante rojo, sobre su guante negro de piel… Su sonrisa de medio lado, el cuello alto tejido… su abrigo de lana… tan guapo… ¡Le hace falta una bufanda!

-Candice, Candice, estas muy distraída, ¿no piensas comprar nada?

-Maritza, estos precios son, exorbitantes. No podría permitírmelo, además estoy bien.

-Oh vamos, no seas modesta Candice. Tú escoge lo que quieras y ponlo en la cuenta Grandchester, mi crédito estaba abierto todo el año.

Dijo la mujer con singular alegría. Pero yo estaba tan embelesada que no le di importancia al comentario. Mientras ella se media un mar de sombreros de todos tamaños y colores, yo me pasee por el almacén admirando las cosas lindas que ahí había. Vestidos de telas finísimas, capas, abrigos, guantes de piel. Sobreros de piel de zorro, con plumas de avestruz, de pavo real, muy fastuosos y pasados de moda para mi gusto. Un sinfín de accesorios. Anie seguramente seria una estupenda clienta.

Por mi parte, ¿donde luciría yo un vestido tan elegante como este? No me veo persiguiendo al travieso Zack enfundada en terciopelo. No, no era mi estilo.

Luego vi unas hermosas botas, se parecían a las que usábamos en el colegio San Pablo. Eran de piel de ternera y tenían terminación de suave piel de conejo que podía desprenderse para limpiarlas, el tacón muy alto, la última moda dijo la vendedora.

Debo admitir que eran hermosas y me traían lindos recuerdos de escuela pero ese tacón no era para mí, y el precio ¡JESUS! Que si me están vendiendo el conejo y el ternerito entero con toda su familia, ¡y vivos! Con ese dinero alimentaria al orfanato de las monjitas por un mes completo. No, era despilfarrar el dinero.

Aun así, era divinas, las toque por ultima vez, sonreí al ver una imagen de mi, con esas botas puestas y el abrigo blanco del aparador, me gire a mirarlo de nuevo. Si, quedaría perfecta la combinación aun para mi que no soy experta en estas cosas, abandone mi visión de mujer de alcurnia enfundada en aquellas delicias de prendas y me despedí de ella.

Me dirigí al departamento de empacado donde empaquetaban todas las compras de Maritza. Nuevamente me pregunto el por que no había adquirido nada, seguramente pensaba si no iba a regalarle algo para navidad pero ese obsequio ya lo tenia antes de venir a Nueva York.

Ahora una bufanda mullida y larga en color blanco era la que ocupaba mi mente. 22 de Diciembre, apenas el tiempo justo para terminarla.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

"**El REVIEW es el alimento para una imaginación creativa, agradezco el tuyo en compensación a la mía"**


	4. LA RAIZ Cap 4

**"Goza de mi Lectura como yo Goce Escribiendo"**

**Chica de Terry**

**Abril 2013**

* * *

**LA RAIZ**

**Capitulo 4**

Y llego la víspera… toda la casa es alegría, huele delicioso y yo me deleito en decorar el árbol junto a las mucamas. Maritza se la pasa dando órdenes y apurando los arreglos en el comedor, casi van a dar las 8 y estoy nerviosa. Se que es muy puntual.

Por primera vez después de mucho tiempo estaré por un buen periodo de tiempo cerca de el. De pronto el pánico me acecha, ¿de que podremos hablar? ¿Que vamos a decir? ¿Será correcto que le entregue mi regalo cuando se supone que apenas hemos cruzado palabras? ¿No se vera atrevido de mi parte, mandando una señal equivocada?

¿Equivocada? Pero que dices Candy, ¿que podría pensar Maritza, que al igual que muchas babeas por el guapo y soltero actor que ahora mantiene a la que debió ser su suegra? Mi ánimo decae con esa sola idea.

Me da gusto ver que Terry sigue siendo generoso y compasivo, no dejar a su suerte a la madre de Susana, es por de mas… noble y caritativo, admirable. Pero eso también lo deja en una posición en la cual sigue atado al recuerdo de Susana, será que es verdad que la amo… y el me… olvido. De solo pensarlo duele el corazón.

Y este… ¡terco y desleal, traicionero de mi miseria! nuevamente le importa un rábano las meditaciones que me aquejan avisándome por anticipado que el, esta aquí; late desbocado lleno de emoción olvidando su anterior dolor.

Me he quedado estática al sentirlo cerca, me balanceo pues justo trataba de poner la estrella en la punta del árbol de navidad cuando lo veo parado en el desnivel y acto seguido viene hacia mi con rapidez, esta mirándome fijamente y entonces pierdo el equilibrio tambaleándome en el ultimo escalón de la escalerilla, las chicas dejan de hacer su reverencia al dueño de la casa y tratan de sostenerme demasiado tarde, el se adelanta pero al ver que recupero el equilibrio aleteando cual ave de corral, se queda a dos pasos de mi.

-Que susto… -Digo realmente aliviada de no haber terminado encima de la decoración navideña.

-Permítame -Se adelanta y se abre paso entre las mucamas, me toma con ambas manos por la cintura ante mi total estremecimiento- Ahora si, coloque la estrella en su lugar.

Entonces ante la alegría de las chicas que nos rodean y el sosteniéndome firmemente por la cintura yo me equilibro de nuevo sobre mis puntas y me estiro hasta jalar la punta y colocar la estrella dorada en su lugar.

Las chicas aplauden complacidas y sin esperarlo soy elevada por el aire hasta aterrizar en tierra firme frente a Terry que aun sigue sosteniéndome, lo miro aun no me he percatado que mis manos reposan en sus anchos hombros, el tiempo parece detenerse y juro que si me suelta me disolveré como helado de vainilla al sol.

-Ha quedado hermoso, Candice. Muy buen gusto.

La voz de la señora Marlow me toma por sorpresa y me separo de el como de la misma peste, de pronto mis piernas antes convertidas en suave y cremoso helado ahora son dos columnas de hielo. Con lentitud y disimulo me coloco a la distancia para admirar mejor mi obra maestra y Terry viene detrás de mi, muy a mi pesar. Yo trato de huir de su cercanía y el parece empecinado en no permitirlo. Trato de desaparecer mi nerviosismo pero las cosas se ponen extrañas con cada minuto que pasa.

-Oh el muérdago… -Dice Betty la cocinera, esta mirándonos fijamente con una amplia sonrisa; ella viene con la bandeja del pavo y la deposita en medio de la mesa.

-¡Oh si! están bajo el muérdago. –dicen las jóvenes mucamas emocionadas.

Yo sigo conmocionada no se a que se refieren. Cuando giro mi vista Terry y yo estamos justo bajo el arco de madera que enmarca la entrada a la espaciosa sala y hay un pequeño muérdago con un lazo rojo colgando sobre nosotros.

-Ya sabe señor Grandchester, lo que tiene que hacer. –Se aventuro a decir Betty, es una mujer mayor, jovial pero algo perspicaz, muy cariñosa con el patrón y entrometida también que según se, ha trabajado como su cocinera durante varios años y ellos parecen llevarse bien, ella conoce muy bien sus gustos culinarios. Aunque Maritza insiste en no intimar con la servidumbre.

-Un beso bajo el muérdago, que romántico… -Secundo Melanie, la que fuera mucama de Susana.

-Eso es, entre una pareja de… -Interfirió Maritza en tono seco pero fue interrumpida por la perspicaz y vieja Betty que nunca podría quedarse con nada guardado. Es dulce la señora pero tiene la lengua muy suelta y no le simpatizaba nada a la señora Marlow eso lo supe de inmediato, cosa que a la cocinera le tenia sin cuidado, pues sabe que goza del favor de su patrón.

-La tradición es, si te paras bajo el muérdago, se debe besar a la chica –Dijo Betty divertida y con decisión- Vamos señor Grandchester, la dama esta esperando…

Yo no sabia hacia donde mirar, estaba a punto de echar a correr, De pronto hacia demasiado calor, la chimenea era un incendio y mi corazón quería salirse de mi pecho.

-No ira a decepcionar a la joven ¿verdad? -Volvió a aventurar Betty, haciendo presión y yo no sabia como era que podía seguir viva si desde hace rato, no se cuanto tiempo, ya no respiraba.

-No, claro que no –Fue su respuesta.

Terry se acerco a mi con decisión, Dios mío… va a besarme. ¡Va a besarme! No lo soportare… ¿donde será? En la frente, en la mejilla, en los labios… ¡No! Me desmayare… Maritza esta fulminándome… Dios… Terry… estas tan cerca… yo… yo no… no puedo.

-¡El pan! Va a quemarse -Y entonces hui.

Como una verdadera cobarde deserte dejando ese beso en el total misterio. Entre en la cocina y en efecto era el momento justo de sacar el pan. Tome las agarraderas abrí el horno y ¡vualá! Ahí estaba mi perfecto y humeante pan.

Me quede en la cocina ayudando a la señora Betty. Me regaño infinidad de veces por dejar al patrón colgado y frio igual que el muérdago. En la cocina me sentía a salvo, me ocupe para no pensar en lo que estuvo a punto de suceder allá en la sala pero llego el momento de volver a verle de nuevo en la mesa.

Cenamos solamente nosotros tres, Maritza, Terry y yo atendidos por el servicio. Imagine tontamente que compartiríamos la mesa con la señora Betty, las mucamas y Spencer el chofer pero no fue así.

-Valió la pena ese beso perdido, el pan es… absolutamente maravilloso. –Mi corazón se hincho de complaciente orgullo al escuchar el elogio de Terry que lo degustaba con sumo placer al mismo tiempo que acompañaba el puré de patata, lo paladeaba con sensual deleite que me quede sobrecogida al observarlo, lo hacia con total disimulo pero su boca, sus labios, la forma en que entornaba sus ojos al masticar cada bocado como si se tratase del mejor manjar del mundo, me decía en mi fueron mas interno y egocéntrico que el, lo estaba catando, recreándose en ese sencillo pan que yo hornee como si, intercambiara conmigo ese beso misterioso que se quedo en el aire mientras yo correspondía a su gesto con pequeños suspiritos entrecortados, todo, por medio de un simple pan.

"Un beso indirecto" había dicho el, cuando le di mi armónica. Si, era verdad estaba besando su interior, entrando en el de esa forma tibia y fragante que… me sobrecogía entera, nunca había conocido este calor en el pecho al sentirme tan, apreciada. Por supuesto fue Betty quien lo puso al tanto de mi contribución a la cena navideña.

-Si Candice, esta muy bien, eres una caja de monerías ¿Dónde aprendiste? Tu madre te enseño seguramente -Comento Maritza haciendo de nuestro romántico y secreto ritual un tema de conversación común, de alguna manera estaba segura de ello por la forma en que Terry me miraba, esa forma de entendernos sin palabras cuando terceros estaban presentes, ese chispazo aun seguía ahí cada vez que nosotros nos mirábamos, seria inútil tratar de negarlo.

-O no, Maritza. Yo soy huérfana. –Aclare con simpatía, luego me dirigí a Terry- Gracias señor, de haber tardado mas al sacarlo del horno se hubiera ahumado, este pan es muy delicado -Dije para salvar mi pellejo con esa tonta justificación y hablar sobre algo superficial con el que no delatara mi nerviosismo y mi excitación por tenerle tan cerca pero otro era el plan de Maritza.

-Oh… nunca me lo habías dicho, supuse que… tus padres habían fallecido, bueno en realidad así es, nunca los conociste. Entonces…

-Soy adoptada –No imagine que Maritza tomara esa platica a discusión sobre la mesa, no es que me importara, aunque siendo sincera me incomodaba un poco el tono de su voz a modo de sutil interrogatorio con categoría de reproche.

-¿Y tu familia? Ellos pagaron tu estudio –Siguió indagando, no entendía porque en todo este tiempo nunca se intereso en mi pasado, siempre hablábamos de otras cosas, especialmente de ella y porque precisamente ahora, frente a Terry quería hablar de ello con ahincó.

-No, en realidad no. Me lo costee por mi misma.

-¡Que ingratos! ¿No es su deber ayudarte? -Dijo totalmente indignada, como si fuera una terrible e imperdonable ofensa que merecería por si misma el infierno con todos sus tormentos.

-No es eso, es algo que yo quise hacer por mi cuenta. –Aclare, no lograba entender la razón de su descompostura.

-Oh entiendo. Y… aun los frecuentas –Dijo Maritza con clara desconfianza por el rumbo que había tomado la conversación como si temiera el enfado de Terry por tomar a una chica de la que realmente no sabía su procedencia, eso podía leerlo en sus ojos casi horrorizados.

-Claro que si. Mi tut… Padre… Tutor. Es parte importante de mi vida.

-Padre o Tutor, ciertamente no son los mismos conceptos, Candice –Espeto recelosa.

-Es mi padre puesto que me adopto como hija suya me dio su apellido y un lugar en su descendencia pero yo prefiero llamarlo amigo... tutor legalmente.

-Mhmm y… ¿donde esta el? –Siguió indagando, pude ver el malestar en el rostro de Terry, pareciera que a el tampoco le gusta la forma en como iba esta aparente "platica".

-En Chicago. Es Willian Albert Andrew -Remate de una vez por todas, no me gustaba las imágenes que pasaban por su mente ya que su ceño se fruncía con desconfianza y luego aplicaba esa mascara de frialdad que usaba con los empleados. Me había dado cuenta al llegar a esta casa que para Maritza los convencionalismos sociales eran insalvables. La mujer dulce y desolada que conocí en Florida creo que se había quedado allá o en alguna parte del camino.

-El banquero… ¿el de la industria acerera? ¿El es tu tutor? -Dijo ella más que sorprendida.

-Si, así es. –Luego bebí de mi copa de vino con un orgullo y garbo que no me conocía que poseyera y me sentí muy bien.

-Pero, es muy joven…

-Si, lo es. Me adopto cuando yo tenía 12 años. Somos mas bien amigos, casi hermanos se puede decir. Entre nosotros hay un gran cariño.

-Pero no entiendo… El es… muy rico… y tu…

-Si, lo se. El ha permitido hacer de mi vida lo que mejor me plazca. Me permitió estudiar enfermería porque esa es mi vocación, me permite llevar mi destino según mi propio criterio. Y es por eso que estoy aquí, de no ser así, seguramente estaría casada ya con algún… -La sola idea de esa antigua costumbre me asqueaba- Caballero encumbrado. No es eso lo que quiero para mi vida.

-Mhmm no concuerdas mucho con el matrimonio Candice, eso no esta bien, eres joven, hermosa y… rica, ya deberías estar casada. Verdad que usted me secunda, Señor Grandchester.

Mire a Terry que hasta ese momento había seguido la conversación en total silencio.

-En estos tiempos señora Marlow uno debe ser dueño de su propio destino. Elegir como quiere vivir y bajo que preceptos, es admirable la vida de la señorita Candice, muy admirable. Mas admirable aun que siendo tan hermosa siga soltera.

-Si, es lo mismo que digo yo.

-Demos gracias por eso -Dijo el alzando un poco su copa de vino blanco.

-¿Cómo? -Escupió el bocado Maritza de forma muy cómica, apenada cubrió su boca con la servilleta impecablemente blanca y lo miro con los ojos como platos. Yo casi solté mi risita impertinente al reconocer al Terry rebelde y desenfadado de siempre, pero me contuve mordiéndome los labios, no pude disimular el movimiento cantarino de mi pecho que ahogaba la risa, Terry… el me sonreía con la mirada, con ese gesto que yo conocía muy bien. Otro más de nuestros secretos develados. Y después de paladear el trago de vino que había ingerido y de aguantar estoicamente el no burlarse abiertamente, prosiguió, asombrándonos a ambas aun más.

-Si, de tener otro estado civil no estaría sentada aquí, a mi mesa -Explico serenamente como si tratara de hacer entender a una niña pequeña la cuestión- y no seria una compañera para usted señora Marlow, un buen esposo que se respete nunca permitiría a su mujer viajar y dejarle solo por tanto tiempo, descuidando sus deberes maritales -Termino en tono osado mirándome fijamente mientras seguía bebiendo de su copa, yo me estremecí entera y ante mis ojos su imagen al otro lado de la mesa me lleno de mil dulces fantasías donde el nunca me permitiría viajar sola… la voz de Maritza rompió el frágil cristal de mis ensoñaciones secretas.

-Es verdad, supongo que, debo estar agradecida por eso, tiene razón. Y por el hecho de que su tutor sea tan benévolo en permitirle alejarse de su custodia. Aunque sigo opinando que, a Candice no le agrada la idea de casarse, pues aunque es joven el tiempo no pasa en balde.

-No es así como llevamos nuestra relación. Y el tiempo no me preocupa –Obvie su ultimo comentario no quería hablar del tema del matrimonio teniendo a Terry sentado en la cabecera mirándome de esa forma y haciéndome construir castillo enormes de arena que fácilmente se destruyen con la "Marea - voz" de Maritza.

-De todos modos, eres una chica bien educada, una verdadera monada, tejes, cocinas, eres conversadora incansable y aun mejor escuchando a la gente enferma como yo. Además de modesta y con excelentes modales, "sin pretensiones".

Acentuó la mujer el último adjetivo con la mirada penetrante, creo que se refería a Terry y a su anterior advertencia de no dejarme seducir por el actor. Si supiera que yo lo conocí muy bien antes de tener esa fachada que cree conocer, sin permitirle a nadie adentrarse en el fondo. Terry rara vez lo muestra, no me seria raro que ella ni siquiera sepa de ese corazón noble y generoso que el posee. Y es gracias a esas cualidades, que usted señora, y yo misma, estamos sentadas hoy aquí, -reflexione- y mi pecho se lleno de un extraño orgullo de nuevo, pero uno cálido que hizo brotar el burbujeante deseo de besarlo en la mejilla en una forma de agradecimiento, no pude mas que devolverle una dulce mirada en compensación a ese beso de agradecimiento que sabia no llegaría nunca.

-Es, como esa tonta tradición del muérdago –exclamo la mujer de pronto cambiando de tema- me parece tan fuera de lugar… y tan impropia de gente bien educada. Parece ser más bien una costumbre pueblerina.

-A mi me agrada.

Dijimos Terry y yo al mismo tiempo, nos hizo mirarnos y sonreír un poco ante la mirada expectante y acusadora de Maritza hacia mí, a Terry no se atrevía a retarle de ninguna forma. De pronto me hizo sentir incomoda conmigo misma.

-Bueno, es una tradición vieja y muy linda –comente con naturalidad- pero, siento que solo concierne a las personas que se aman, de alguna u otra manera –Remate, no podía dejar de expresar mi opinión al respecto, en un intento de condescenderme con Terry por haber huido.

-Concuerdo con la señorita Candice, y comparto su opinión, un beso es un compromiso mutuo que se reafirma cada vez. No debe darse a la ligera porque entonces es mezquino, falso, lleno de nada, sin significado.

-Mhmm… quizás. –Maritza no se atrevió a rebatirlo. Pero se le veía incomoda ante la respuesta que el brindo. Como pensé, ella no se atrevía a retarlo ni con la mirada, mucho menos con palabras.

Terry y ella poco o nada tenían en común, de eso podía darme cuenta de inmediato. Aunque en privado Maritza parecía hablar de el como si convivieran mucho y se conocieran bien pero eso estaba lejos de la realidad también. Hablaban de trivialidades, del clima, del cierre de temporada, de algunos conocidos mutuos del teatro.

Algunas veces me incluían en la platica y otras solo el silencio flotaba inquietante entre nosotros, el crepitar de los leños danzaba haciéndome recordar un día de lluvia escocés hace mucho tiempo atrás, un deja vu me hizo estremecer de pronto, caí en la cuenta que estaba de nuevo en la casa de Terry... en su sala, calentándome bajo el fuego de su chimenea y de su mirada, en sus dominios. Maritza pronto desapareció de mi mente y suspire sin poder evitarlo.

Pasamos a la sala para tomar te y degustar el Fruit cake que hizo Betty, mi fantasía no duraría mucho solo mientras el té no desapareciera en el fondo de la taza, el fruit cake fuera consumido lentamente y la voz de mi "señora" no irrumpiera como un dragón enfurecido fragmentando la inquietante paz que flotaba a mi alrededor.

De pronto Maritza hizo el servicio de porcelana a un lado mientras una de las mucamas se apresuraba a retirarlo sin siquiera hacer el menor ruido, se puso de pie obligándonos a mirarla desde nuestro lugar.

-Bueno, creo que es tiempo de retirarnos. Feliz Navidad Terrence. Candice…

-Yo me quedo Martiza, tengo que ayudar a Betty en la cocina, tiene mucho que empaquetar y guardar en la nevera.

-Esta bien. Ya que mañana no estará, me alegro de que sepas cocinar. Señor Grandchester… -hizo ella un gesto de… ¿Reverencia? ¿Respeto? ¿O acaso lo estaba despidiendo de su propia casa? Eso me pareció imprudente de su parte, pero mas pasmadas nos dejo a ambas la respuesta de Terry.

-Que pase buena noche señora Marlow, yo tengo que ver algunos asuntos de salario con los empleados antes de que salgan a sus días libres.

-Pero… usted… -ella se veía completamente turbada y fuera de lugar.

-No se preocupe, estoy en mi casa y conozco perfectamente la salida, Feliz Navidad.

La expresión de asombro no se hizo esperar en el rostro de la mujer, era demasiada su sorpresa a la respuesta de Terry, era claro para mi, que ella al retirarse a dormir el se despedía inmediatamente, parecía una costumbre arraigada pero esta vez estaba dejándole claro, quien era el dueño de la casa.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

"**El REVIEW es el alimento para una imaginación creativa, agradezco el tuyo en compensación a la mía"**


	5. LA RAIZ Cap 5

**"Goza de mi Lectura como yo Goce Escribiendo"**

**Chica de Terry**

* * *

**LA RAIZ**

**Capitulo 5**

Pude ver mientras ayudaba a regañadientes a Betty a desmontar el Pavo, trocearlo y guardarlo en contenedores para conservarlo, -después de no poder disuadirme para no hacerlo- que ella y Terry se tomaban una taza de té humeante como cualquier dúo de viejos amigos, Betty hablaba un poco de lo rígida que era la señora Marlow y el solo sonreía ante sus ocurrencias aunque en el fondo no podía disimular la molestia pero ni una sola palabra desaprobatoria salía de su boca.

Me puse un mandil y me dispuse a enjuagar la loza, Betty de inmediato se levanto de donde se encontraba me tomo por los hombros y me sentó en la silla de la cocina que antes ella ocupaba.

Mientras eficientemente lavaba los platos entre una nube de espuma, ella no dejaba de hablar haciendo sonreír a Terry; yo solo lo miraba de vez en cuando, simulando limpiar, o cortar, o recoger migajas de la mesa, estaba feliz de verle tan relajado se había quitado el saco, dejándolo descuidadamente en el respaldo de la silla, se había aflojado la corbata un poco, durante la cena se mantuvo impecable y nunca perdió su puesto de dueño y jefe de la casa aunque no viviera en ella, sus ordenes eran las que reinaban en el lugar, cuando estaba presente.

Vi como llamo a las mucamas y al chofer y les entrego un sobre con un bono de navidad. Luego después de brindar con ponche se retiraron nuevamente, por ultimo le entrego el sobre a Betty y esta lo abrazo agradecida, le dio las buenas noches y antes de que me diera cuenta estábamos solos en la cocina.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, no encontraba alguna tontería para excusarme y salir corriendo, hasta en mis pensamientos redundaba, sacudí la cabeza enfadada conmigo misma. Jadeaba quedamente sin poder evitarlo, ahí estábamos los dos, sentados en el servicio de la cocina, el parecía no darse por enterado que yo estaba allí y yo… solo oía latir mi corazón tan fuerte que los oídos me zumbaban, tenia miedo que el pudiera oírlo también ante todo ese silencio.

-Me retiro, debo ir a dormir -Dije al fin, levantándome, estaba enfadada con el por ignorarme de esa manera y no lograba disimularlo.

-Espere señorita, aun no le he dado su bono navideño.

¿Qué? Yo jadee indignada, ¿y todo este silencio? ¿Y toda esta ceremonia del "no me importa que estés aquí a dos metros de mí"? Yo muriéndome, quemándome por dentro y el, hablando de un simple bono.

-Oh… No es necesario, muy pronto me iré, y ni siquiera… -Dije con suficiencia, decepcionada, por más que intente suavizar mí voz no lo pude lograrlo.

-No lo digas –Dijo tajante.

-Es que no es justo, yo no tengo ni siquiera un año trabajando como para recibir… -Calle. No quise ponerme a pensar en su "No lo digas" aunque mi corazón dio un vuelco tan rápido que logro que mi mundo se volviera de cabeza en un segundo. Mi única defensa era salir atacando para acto seguido poder huir, según yo.

-Entonces tómalo como un obsequio de mi parte –Dijo el. De inmediato se levanto alzo el hermoso mantel y de debajo de la mesa saco una enorme caja y otra pequeña bellamente envueltas.

-No era necesario, Señor…

-¿Señor? Desde cuando dejamos de ser amigos Candice.

Me quede muda, no tenia respuesta para eso, ¡oh… quería llorar! "Amigos" ¿Desde cuando dejamos de serlo? Para distraerme tome la primera caja, la mas pequeña aunque en realidad era enorme y la otra aun mas, desate el hermoso moño dorado, retire la tapa y vi dentro las hermosas botas blancas del almacén que tanto me gustaron, Jadee de nuevo.

Y antes de que pudiera protestar el me indico que abriera el segundo obsequio, el mas grande. Abrí la caja más pequeña para no sentirme tan abrumada, pero en realidad lo estaba, ese calzado costaba mucho dinero, ¿que contendría la caja más grande?

Al abrirla casi temblando vi el abrigo del aparador, el finísimo abrigo blanco que despertaba admiración en cuanta mujer lo veía, ni siquiera me atreví a preguntar su precio a la dependienta y ahora lo tenía bajo mis manos que tocaban lo exquisito que era. Me quede sin palabras.

-Quiero recordarte que fuimos invitados a una cena mañana a las 5:30 y como se que últimamente buscas pretextos para hacer mil cosas donde no puedas estar cerca de tu tiránico jefe, no quise darte motivos para buscar alguna excusa para no ir.

-Yo no te evito – ¡MENTIROSA! gritaba mi corazón por dentro- Lo… evito… -Corregí temblorosa, bajando la voz. Las mejillas me ardían, estaba realmente rebasada por las atenciones de Terrence. Casi no podía pronunciar palabra.

-Claro que lo haces, en el fondo diría que estas molesta porque soy tu jefe, Pecosa, puedo mandarte a hacer lo que yo quiera. Desde hace tiempo me quede en dos ocasiones con esa fantasía… ahora se me ha vuelto realidad –Aunque también he fantaseado alguna que otra vez en que tu, eres mi enfermera particular… me alegro tanto de que no puedas leer mi mente, Amor mio.

Mi boca se abrió de admiración, de indignación y casi de burla, tuve que suprimir la carcajada ante su desfachatez, como se atrevía a decir semejante idiotez, me levante de la silla como resorte estaba a punto de saltar en mi defensa cuando veo que viene hacia mí y mi valor disminuye considerablemente al verlo moverse con gracia a sabiendas de que esta en su casa, en su territorio y yo soy el asustado cervatillo que lo ha invadido.

-Tenemos una plática pendiente señorita White. Y sabe que no puede prolongarla por mas tiempo –dijo el atrapándome contra el filo de la mesa- mañana quiero que luzcas este obsequio y entonces hablaremos.

-Pero… -Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento en mi cara.

-Puedes decir que tú lo escogiste y lo pusiste en mi cuenta, como se te sugirió.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo demonios lo sabe? ¿El me esta diciendo que esta sobreentendido de lo que la señora Marlow opina respecto a que me le acerque?

-Es tarde pecosa, hay que descansar; mañana es navidad.

Y se fue.

Cuando me recuperé de mi aturdimiento, ya habían pasado algunos segundos que el había tomado su saco calzándoselo mientras salía por la puerta de la cocina a su casa en la parte trasera de la finca, entonces encontrando mi voz escondida en quien sabe donde le grite en voz baja:

-¡No me llames pecosa!

Aunque internamente me había sabido a gloria que lo dijera, volver a escuchar su voz profunda y melodiosa al decirlo, el suspiro numero dos no se hizo esperar y como tonta sonreí muy a mi pesar a sabiendas que no podía verme. Estaba enamorada de el, aun mas que antes y no podía seguir negándolo.

* * *

Con mucho cuidado lleve los obsequios a mi habitación y escondí las enormes cajas en lo mas profundo del vestidor como si aquello fuera un crimen y tuviera que esconder la evidencia. Me sentí emocionada y turbada al mismo tiempo, no había hecho nada malo pero me sentía… una usurpadora.

Luego vi mi sencillo obsequio, no era la gran cosa, no me había costado mas que unos cuantos dólares el trasquilar las ovejas, lavar la lana, darle ese tono blanco e hilar en la rueca para hacer el estambre. Convertí mi chalina en esta sencilla bufanda pero estaba tejida con todo mi amor, para el.

Sin pensarlo tome el obsequio envuelto en simple estraza atado con un listón de mi dormilona y salí de mi cuarto sin hacer ruido.

* * *

-Que hago aquí… que hago aquí… -Me repetía mientras esperaba que Terry abriera la puerta, había luz dentro y cuando escuche sus pasos amortiguados por la alfombra quise echar a correr pero antes de que reuniera el valor abrió de súbito haciendo que lanzara un pequeño chillido de susto.

-Pecosa… ¿Qué haces aquí? -Dijo el completamente intrigado al verme ahí en el umbral de su pequeño hogar.

-Yo… este… -Ese "Pecosa" fue suficiente para hacerme olvidar a lo que había venido y tartamudear como una párvula enamorada y tonta.

-¿Quieres pasar, hace frio? Tengo la chimenea encendida –Dijo el abriendo un poco mas la puerta mostrándome que decía la verdad.

-O no, no… no tardare demasiado. Solo que…

El seguía mirándome expectante, si estaba nervioso o confuso por mi repentina espontaneidad de irlo a buscar casi al filo de la media noche, lo supo ocultar muy bien.

-Tú… usted, tú… te tomaste la molestia de hacerme un obsequio, bueno, dos. Y yo… quise… Mira, toma -Puse el envoltorio en sus manos antes de que me fallaran las palabras y dijera alguna tontería- Es… para ti… solo, ¡no lo abras hasta mañana! –Dije casi con histeria al ver que de inmediato quería desenvolverlo- Mañana es navidad.

-¿Para mi? -Dijo el con una sonrisa complacida, tímida y medio incrédula. Como si ya lo estuviera esperando. Lo que le sorprendía en realidad no era el obsequio en si, sino verme ahí en la puerta de su hogar sin poder esperar a mañana para entregárselo.

-¡Si tonto! No veo a nadie más por aquí -Dije sonriendo, complicidad muda había en nuestras miradas como si el me dijera con vehemencia en sus ojos "Sabia que lo harías" y yo le contestara "No podía dejar de hacerlo". Luego de mirarnos por esos segundos, el volvió a reaccionar.

-¿Escuche bien? ¿Acaso me llamaste tonto? ¡A Tu jefe! considerare recortarte el suelo por tal ofensa.

-¡Vamos! Tú me llamaste Pecosa y yo no hice berrinche.

El sonrió divinamente, la sonrisa alcanzo sus orejas, estaba gozando como yo de esto muy en el fondo pero ninguno lo admitió en voz alta, en realidad nunca lo admitimos en el pasado, pero lo adorábamos.

-El reloj esta marcando la media noche, creo que puedo abrirlo.

-¡No! Espera a que me haya ido.

-Pero…

-Espero que pases buena noche, gracias otra vez.

Y salí corriendo de vuelta a la casa, tal como el lo hizo conmigo.

Me quede mirando en el umbral como se alejaba por el nevado jardín y entraba por la puerta de la cocina, entonces me llamo la atención que me diera las gracias por segunda vez, porque si recuerdo bien, ella ni siquiera lo menciono antes.

Entre en mi casa y como ya pasaban las doce de la noche con un minuto, camine unos cuantos pasos y no pude resistir la tentación de abrir aquel envoltorio algo descuidado. Sonreí. Todo el me hablaba de Candy, sin convencionalismos, igual que ella.

Saque la pequeña tarjeta de navidad con un Santa muy gracioso.

_"**Es un humilde obsequio pero con mucho cariño de mi parte," **_

_**PD:**_

_**Gracias por tu obsequio de esta noche, la verdad no me lo esperaba.**_

Sonreí, me gusto sorprenderla, entonces saque con cuidado el suave contenido y otra pequeña nota cayo al suelo mientras desdoblaba la mullida bufanda blanca que sin duda ella misma había tejido para mí. Debía de ser de esa manera porque no se la había visto en sus caminatas diurnas por el jardín. Aunque pensándolo bien… y haciendo memoria, la noche en que volvimos a encontrarnos en la sala de mi casa traía un chal blanco y muy sencillo sobre los hombros.

Y yo que esperaba ver a una mujer solterona ya entrada en años de aspecto renuente y serio, nunca me imagine que sería ella quien estuviera viviendo en mi casa como dama de compañía de la madre de Susana. Que pensamientos los míos. Imaginar que ella lo tenía previsto hacerme este obsequio aunque yo no le hubiera dado nada, o quizás si.

Recogí la tarjetita del suelo y la leyenda me hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja.

_**Un buen actor debe aprender a cuidar su garganta y su voz, no vuelva a salir sin bufanda, "Patrón" o enfermara.**_

_**Su enfermera de cabecera.**_

_**Feliz Navidad**_

-Candy…

Me acosté sintiéndome entre nubes, me quede dormido casi inmediatamente sintiéndome liviano y feliz con la bufanda entre mis manos y mi rostro. Soñando con una rubia y pecosa enfermera que cuidaba "demasiado bien" de mí… tan eficiente era en su trabajo que toda la noche dormía a mi lado, asegurándose que yo no volviera a sentir frio nunca más.

-Mañana, mañana será una hermosa navidad - Cerré los ojos con esa certeza en mi corazón.

* * *

Unos ojos fríos encubiertos por los encajes colgando del cortinero presenciaron como Candice corría a oscuras entre la nieve y se dirigía directamente a la cabaña del patrón, luego a lo lejos distinguió verla tocar la puerta y la luz del interior ilumino a dos siluetas por algunos minutos, la escena se desarrollaba algo lejos de su vista, no pudo diferenciar que hacían exactamente pero estaba claro que la señorita enfermera no había entendido bien las reglas, se escandalizo al verla llamar a la puerta, su morbo creció al esperar que ella entrara a la cabaña pero permaneció todo el tiempo afuera parada en el pequeño pórtico para luego alejarse corriendo.

Después de asegurarse que Terrence no la siguiera haciéndola volver, percatarse que a pesar de sus pasos silenciosos llego a su cuarto y cerro la puerta, ella al fin pudo soltar el aliento contenido.

-¡Es una desvergonzada! Haber metido semejante mujer a la casa de mi hija… No lo voy a permitir. Aunque… podría servir muy bien a mis propósitos.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

"**El REVIEW es el alimento para una imaginación creativa, agradezco el tuyo en compensación a la mía"**

* * *

**Sobre los capitulos anteriores:**

**Lectoras, Lectores, asi como uno se emociona cuando sabe que hay actualización de una historia que nos atrapa, asi tambien yo me emociono muchisimo cuando tengo un cariñito de ustedes en forma de respuesta. No se olviden de contarme que les parece la historia, Gracias!**

**Guest:**

**Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado esta nueva historia que va desarrollandose, espero que sigas acompañandome en cada capitulo y me platiques lo que piensas. =)**

**Maribel:**

**jijjijiji Terry es demasiado caballero! Amen de lo que otras puedan pensar... Siento que el es demasiado humano muy a su pesar, el sabe lo que es sufrir, sabe lo que es perder lo mas amado, seria un total desalmado si se deshiciera de forma cruel de la Maritza ya que ella atraviesa un momento muy duro. Solo intenta darle tiempo al tiempo eso es todo. **

**Y pues esa platica... muy pronto, muy pronto, creeme Candy no se escapara. jijijiji Que Maritza hace mal tercio? jajajaja que buena¡ Pero ya veran lo que sucedera...**

**Nos vemos en el proximo!**


	6. LA RAIZ Cap 6

**"Goza de mi Lectura como yo Goce Escribiendo"**

**Chica de Terry**

* * *

**La raíz**

**Capitulo 6**

-¿Y tu abrigo nuevo?

Candy soltó un respingo y casi suelta la bolsa de compras en la panadería. Se volvió sobresaltada a mirarme.

-¿Estas siguiéndome?

-No, solo que Spencer me dijo que debía esperarte en la esquina y…

Candy, tu abrigo.

-Esta bien guardado en el armario.

-Pero te pedí que…

-Terrence iremos a un orfanato, no a una gala, es mejor así. Además como…

-Esta bien. Vamos, no debemos llegar tarde o perderemos los villancicos.

Acto seguido tomo ambas bolsas de pan dulce y nos encaminamos al auto donde ya Spencer nos esperaba.

Terry se veía impecable como siempre, perfectamente bien acicalado y yo me puse mi mejor vestido, mi abrigo rojo y las botas que el me había regalado, sabia que haría reclamos en cuanto no llevara el abrigo que el me obsequio pero ¿como podría salir de la casa sin enfrentarme a un interrogatorio? No deseaba eso.

El silencio en el auto fue irritante, quizás Terry omitía hablar porque su chofer podía escuchar nuestra conversación perfectamente, recorrimos el Bronx, las calles sobrias y oscuras; de pronto paramos en una calle solitaria frente una antiquísima iglesia, mas bien una capilla hecha de piedra no muy grande me recordó de inmediato el hogar de Pony.

Spencer me tendió la mano y yo baje antes de que Terry rodeara el automóvil, acomode mi abrigo, y nos encaminamos por el sendero en medio del desierto y congelado jardín, comenzaba a oscurecer, eran exactamente las 5:30 puntualidad británica sin duda.

Entramos en el recinto, apenas puse un pie dentro del cálido lugar cuando un coro de niños grito al unisonó "BIENVENIDOS".

Mi corazón salto al instante, al ver a los chiquillos gritar y vitorear nuestra llegada, el lugar estaba decorado humildemente pero se sentía amor flotando en el aire. Las monjas vinieron por Terry y los inquietos niños no se quedaron atrás, me di cuenta que esta no era la primera vez que el venia a este lugar, claramente le conocían.

Todos tomaron sus respectivos lugares, entregue las bolsas de pan dulce que compre para los niños que Spencer cargaba a las monjitas y me dirigí a sentarme a un lado de Terry mientras los niños se acomodaban tratando de hacer el mayor silencio posible como un concierto lo ameritaba y una de las monjitas tomaba lugar en el antiguo piano color cereza.

Comenzaron un sencillo concierto de villancicos, no eran las grandes voces pero su sentimiento y el compromiso de complacer a su benefactor eran notorios, yo estaba extasiada, veía como Terry sonreía y les aplaudía con alegría pero sin perder su personalidad.

Luego las monjas casi lo llevaron a rastras al viejo piano y el toco una melodía que me estremeció, Adestes Fideles.

Los niños guiados por otra monjita hicieron murmullos con sus gargantas acompañando la melodía, no podía creer lo que veía, las lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos pero las limpie de inmediato antes de que el las viera, esto era algo que nunca olvidaría en mi vida.

Al terminar todos los niños gritaron y vinieron directamente al comedor, yo ayudaba a las monjitas a poner los platos sobre las largas y pequeñas mesas. No era una cena exuberante, pollo, guisantes, puré de patata, muchos macarrones con queso que los niños devoraban con los ojos. Era una felicidad verlos. Me senté entre los más pequeños para ayudarles a juntar sus manitas durante la bendición de los alimentos.

El Sacerdote encargado de la parroquia "La piedad" dio inicio a la oración, reino el silencio salvo una que otra tosecita que se escuchaba por ahí, dio gracias por las personas que habían permitido esa cena, por los obsequios, por la salud, por tener un techo y su protección, por los gentiles donativos. Agradeció que su amigo Terrence pudiera estar con ellos y también mi presencia en aquel lugar, mas agradecida estaba yo de encontrarme ahí y ver esa faceta de Terry que estaba segura, solo Spencer conocía.

Terrence estaba sentado a un lado del sacerdote, el padre Gregory. Los niños ya no permitieron que me fuera de su lado, apenas cavia en la pequeña silla de madera pero fue un gusto convivir con ellos. Me miraban como si nunca hubieran visto a una mujer, tocaban mi cabello y mi cara, jalaban de mi vestido color rojo, entonces caí en la cuenta de que tal vez, ellos tenían la esperanza de que yo estuviera ahí para… escoger a alguno de ellos. Se me encogió el corazón.

Nunca había tenido aquel pensamiento, mis niños del hogar de Pony los veía como a mis hermanitos pequeños, eso eran para mi. Pero estos niños que me miraban con ansia, que me tocaban y hablaban sin cesar… quizás en sus pequeñas e ilusionadas mentes creían que Terry y yo… Oh que fantasía la mía… no debía ponerme triste, no debía. Yo era la muestra de que a veces estos lugares son mucho mejor que vivir en la calle o caer en las garras de una mala persona.

Seguimos comiendo hasta que todos habían dejado sus platos limpios, en estos lugares no se desperdicia la comida en absoluto. De inmediato se levantaron y corrieron a sentarse sobre una gastada alfombra frente a la chimenea, Terry les siguió de cerca. Se sentó en un viejo sillón y comenzó a contarles una historia, oía los murmullos de su voz y como tenia a los niños absortos de su lenguaje corporal, de los cambios en su voz, de cómo de repente lograba arrancar carcajadas de ellos y en otras, simplemente se escuchaba el sonido del asombro, o el silencio de su total atención.

Yo ayudaba a las monjas a recoger las mesitas, no me permitieron ayudarles a lavar la losa, entonces sin más que hacer me acerque en la penumbra hacia donde los niños estaban sentados alrededor de Terry cerca de la gran chimenea. A un lado estaba el árbol enorme adornado con figuritas que seguramente los niños había hecho con sus propias manos, carreras de rosetas de maíz pintado bajaban por aquí y por allá entre las ramas del festivo árbol navideño, la gran estrella dorada en la punta reflejando los haces de luz de la hoguera. Era una visión encantadora. De pronto vi como Terry agitaba su mano como lanzando una cuerda y hacia como si se balanceara de ella ante el asombro de los niños que no parpadeaban, luego soltaron a reír tan fuerte como si les hubiera contado un chiste.

Sobre todas las voces cuando la risa comenzaba a apagarse una vocecita pregunto:

-¿Y como era ella?

-Muy traviesa – Contesto Terry con exageración y los chicos volvieron a reír.

-Y… ¿Era linda? –Pregunto otra encantadora pelirroja de pelo muy rizado.

-Si, lo era.

-Pero como puede ser bonita si salta de rama en rama como un chango –Pregunto otro niño con incredulidad- más bien me parece que es bastante fea.

Terry soltó una sincera carcajada desde su pecho haciendo eco por el lugar mientras las niñas se quejaban del comentario. De pronto tuve la sensación de que les hablaba de mi pero no podía escuchar muy bien lo que les decía, o que fue lo que les conto antes de que yo me acercara. Muy pronto tuve la respuesta.

-Era tan linda como un mono puede serlo -Contesto Terry sin perder el humor y ahí caí en la cuenta de que se refería a mi.

-¿Y como era esa princesa? -Quiso saber una nena más pequeña sin importar la dirección que había tomado el relato para molestia de los niños.

-Ya dijo, que tenia grandes ojos como esmeraldas relucientes y el pelo ensortijado y rubio -Contesto otro niño de mal humor, como si la descripción se la supiera de memoria a consta de haberla escuchado muchas veces.

-Si, pero que mas… -Insistió la pelirroja.

"Si Terry, que mas…" -Quise saber yo también, en una mezcla de molestia, angustia y anticipación, una muy deliciosa aunque me esforzara en negarlo.

-Bueno, ella… -Hizo una pausa, con la mirada perdida en el fuego de la chimenea que crepitaba sosegadamente- Era una hermosa joven que gustaba de… ayudar a las personas, era pequeña, el tamaño exacto de una princesa, su piel era muy blanca y…

-Y su boca… ¿Cómo era su boca? –Interrumpieron.

-¿El príncipe la beso? –Quiso saber otra niña.

-¿Y la llevo con el a su castillo? -Seguían bombardeando a Terry con sus preguntas.

-Su boca era… de un tono rosado, suave y fresca, la princesa fue besada solo una vez… el príncipe no pudo llevarla a su castillo.

-Oh… –Los sonidos de decepción se escucharon por todo el lugar.

Los chiquillos querían saber mas y yo también, el que dijera que no pudo llevar a la princesa a su castillo me hizo sentir tanto dolor y nostalgia, no entendía por que les contaba Terry sobre nosotros, sobre mi…

-Siempre les habla de usted.

-¿Perdón? –Una monjita estaba parada a un lado mío, pero no me di cuenta de en que momento fue y si vio mis disimuladas lagrimas.

-Usted es, la chica de sus relatos –yo me quede mirándola sin saber que contestar- Su expresión me dice que si. No se preocupe su secreto esta a salvo, me sorprende que sea hasta ahora que la halla traído con nosotros.

-El es… mi… patrón. Trabajo para el.

-¿De verdad? Que interesante, volverse a ver después de tanto tiempo. Son extrañas las circunstancia ¿verdad? esas por las cuales Dios nos pone en el camino exacto que tenemos que andar, aunque a veces nos parezca que es equivocado, por que es doloroso y cruel pero siempre hay una lección que aprender antes de alcanzar la felicidad.

No pude decir nada, pero al ver a Terry allí de esa forma, reconociéndolo como el alma noble y compasiva que yo sabia que era, siendo generoso con estos niños sin padres, trayéndoles felicidad y recibiendo cariño genuino a cambio. Siendo tan hermético aun en su propia casa, no dejando en el desamparo a la madre de Susana, sentir esa descarga que estalla cada vez que estamos cerca, como si fuéramos dos rocas que se rozan y lanzan chispas mientras el contacto es mas firme y fuerte.

-Es bueno tenerlos a ambos aquí. Gracias por aceptar venir señorita.

-Candy, puede llamarme Candy, hermana.

-Si. Candy ¿eh? Hermoso nombre, lo supe desde que los vi en la acera, la forma en que Terrence la miro, la forma en que usted le respondió, la descripción exacta de su princesa año con año. No se podría confundir con su… prometida, que Dios la tenga en gloria.

-Ella… ¿Estuvo aquí…?

-O no, jamás. Solo usted, aparte de Spencer saben que Terrence es benefactor de este lugar.

-Hace mucho tiempo que el…

-Este es el quinto año consecutivo que nos visita. Desde entonces recurrimos a el, cuando algo marcha mal. De otra manera no le molestamos, aunque el siempre tiene disposición para ayudarnos.

-Si, así es el…

-Si. Es una estupenda persona a pesar de lo que se dice de el. Es gran amigo del padre Gregory. Terrence no es muy religioso pero sus actos hablan por el.

Asentí, no podía estar más de acuerdo. Terry se levanto y se fue con el padre Gregory dejando a los chiquillos un poco inquietos y a mí con un agujero muy grande y convulso en el corazón.

* * *

Después de retirarme al despacho del Padre Gregory y hablar con el algunos minutos sobre una necesidad que tenia el orfanato, salimos al patio a que el padre pudiera fumarse dos cigarros, nunca lo hacia delante de los niños, ese vicio para mi había quedado atrás como una forma de reivindicarme por completo del camino equivocado.

El olor del tabaco me traía buenas memorias de una Candy tratando de educarme y a la cual le importaba mucho mi salud, me aparto de esa costumbre por un tiempo mientras la besaba a través de la armónica, esa era mi fantasía. Pero también me traía los recuerdos más terribles de mi vida, de los cuales no me sentía orgulloso, aun así aprendí, me reencontré y salí adelante.

Después de un rato regresamos al salón, los niños gritaban animados, mi visión fue asombrosa al ver una Candy que brincaba la cuerda, descalza. Tenia el cabello hecho un desastre pero no le importaba, seguía brincando y brincando con ritmo mientras los niños contaban, casi llego a 50 brincos consecutivos al final los niños ovacionaron su espectáculo, luego de recuperar un poco el aliento tomo el extremo de la cuerda y los niños uno a uno desfilaron con tres saltos cada uno hasta que un pequeño se equivoco y le toco el turno de tomar el extremo de la cuerda.

Estaba hipnotizado viéndola reír entre los niños y como ellos no la dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra, luego tomo a un nene y con el en brazos salto de nuevo la cuerda mientras el chiquillo lanzaba gritos de alegría, era demasiado pequeño para hacerlo el solo.

Me quede como bobo observándola, había dejado las botas costosas olvidadas en un rincón y así solo con sus medias brincaba una y otra vez, mientras su vestido se agitaba alegremente, las monjitas aplaudían y todo mundo reía. La voz de Gregory me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Es encantadora, Terry.

-Si, lo es.

-La amas.

-Si.

-Y que esperas para…

-Espero que ella me acepte después de… todo lo que hemos pasado.

-No se si ella te dirá si, o dirá que no, lo único que se, es que tienes la oportunidad de averiguarlo.

-Y lo hare, créeme –Dije con convicción, solo lo vi sonreír, sentí su mano palmeando mi espalda dándome ánimos.

Es la única persona a quien le di cuenta de mis actos. El único que escucho con atención cuando dije los motivos que tenía para no desposar a Susana. Gregory un día me lo pregunto sin rodeos, preocupado por las tremendas habladurías a nuestras costillas. Fue el con quien por fin me desahogue, y el entendió perfectamente el por que no había llevado a Susana al altar, tenia un compromiso que me unía a ella pero mi corazón pertenecía a otra persona, como iba a presentarme a engañar a todo el mundo, a Susana y a mi mismo al jurar amor a alguien que yo no amaba.

Pensé que al ser sacerdote me lo reprocharía pero para mi sorpresa, aprobó mi proceder después de contarle como estaban las cosas realmente. Fue para mi un tremendo desahogo poder contárselo a alguien y no consumirme en el silencio.

Alguna vez le hable de mi amor secreto y se que cuando Candy y yo cruzamos el umbral, su sonrisa al vernos fue la pregunta y la respuesta en una sola. De pronto lo notaba mirándola y yo me sentía orgulloso de cómo el parecía evaluarla, como reconociendo aquellas cualidades que yo describía en mis relatos a los niños, de la princesa que lanzaba sogas y rompía reglas sin cesar, por travesura pero también por convicción, sobre todo poseía un corazón tan desprendido y noble que era difícil no amarla en su totalidad, una vez que se le conocía te robaba el corazón, era una verdadera ladrona de almas.

-Estoy ansioso por que me cuentes como es que ella esta aquí contigo y quiero ser yo quien te ponga el lazo sobre la cabeza Terry, promételo. Seré yo quien te ate a esa chica – Me dijo apresuradamente y me dejo solo, antes de que yo pudiera ver como sonreía.

La mire reír, gritar, animar, sin importarle mucho su imagen o su arreglo, la vi ser feliz, sin ninguna pose preconcebida, los niños la adoraban, la abrazaban, todos querían tomarse de sus manos y brincar a su lado. Sus ojos brillan con intensidad es feliz haciendo eso, haciendo feliz a los demás, esa es la Candy de la que me enamore.

Sonaron nueve campanadas anunciando las 9 de la noche, el padre Gregory les pidió pararan y terminaran el juego, era tiempo de abrir los obsequios y los chiquillos de inmediato corrieron al árbol que estaba lleno de regalos.

Mientras la operación se llevaba a cabo me quede en las sombras viendo como Candy recogía la soga enrollándola en un perfecto circulo esquivando a los últimos niños que corrían a su alrededor.

-Sigues siendo buena con la soga.

-Gracias, lo tomare como un cumplido. Sabes que lo que bien se aprende jamás se olvida –Dijo guiñando un ojo con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Si, así es. Te has divertido.

-Si mucho, gracias por preguntar -le conteste sin mirar enrollando la punta dentro de la soga.

-No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Tenias razón, el abrigo salió sobrando al igual que las botas, ahora puedo apreciar exactamente tu estatura real – Dijo Terry sonriendo, acercándose a mi.

Me sonroje un poco, estaba consiente de mis mejillas acaloradas por el ejercicio y tanto brinco, mi cabello era ahora una madeja sin ton ni son. Baje la mirada cuando el estuvo a centímetros de mi, yo me sentía tan pequeña e intimidada a su lado, no porque sintiera que el era mejor o mas alto y fuerte, sino porque sobrepasaba mis sentimientos el tenerle tan cerca, y descalza, despeinada, completamente enamorada de el.

Me acerque a ella, estaba tan niña con las mejillas encendidas con algo de sudor perlando su frente, el cabello muy alborotado, se veía mas que linda, como la recordaba así. Me acerque mas, no hubo protestas, le toque los rizos tratando de aplacarlos, sentí como suspiro, no me miraba, la risa de los niños se oía a la distancia en el lado opuesto del salón, de pronto me encontré a mi mismo acariciando su mejilla con mis dedos, ella estaba quieta pero notaba como su pecho subía y bajaba l igual que el mío, nuestra respiración arrítmica, ella tratando de huir de mi mirada, pero la hice encararme sostuve su mentón y nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente. De pronto todos los chiquillos gritaron: BESO, BESO, BESO.

Candy y yo nos volvimos apenados y algo incómodos, los niños seguían gritando pidiendo que nos besáramos, estábamos de nueva cuenta y sin pensarlo debajo de un gran muérdago, que colgaba de una viga.

Candy no sabia como calmar el alboroto, la malicia en mi se encendió he iba a aprovecharme de este momento no había a donde escapar esta vez. Al fin Candy dijo que lo haría para apaciguar a los niños ante mi sorpresa, sin pensarlo mucho me planto un beso en la mejilla con demasiada rapidez, los niños aplaudieron el gesto pero yo no estaba satisfecho.

-Sigo yo -Sin esperar su reacción la tome de los brazos la puse quieta y me acerque a ella con lentitud, vi como ella estaba paralizada y le plante un beso en su mejilla no perdiendo oportunidad de rozarme contra ella cara a cara suave y disimuladamente, disfrutando el contacto. Sentí como ella se estremeció y como ligeramente correspondía al toque de mi piel, todo aquello delante de los chiquillos que vitoreaban nuestra acción, ella estaba aturdida, perpleja, seguramente pensó que la besaría en la boca y aunque lo deseaba desesperadamente, no lo haría delante de los niños arriesgándome a arruinar el poco terreno ganado.

-¡Tu eres la princesa de la soga! –Nos apunto una pequeña mano, Candy abrió los ojos aterrada y yo no pude evitar disimular mi sonrisa- Tu eres la chica que brinca por los arboles –Volvió a acusar a Candy.

Entonces el silencio reino en el lugar, los niños parecían apreciar la estampa con mucho interés y sumo cuidado, una chica rubia con una soga en la mano, descalza, despeinada, muy alegre y traviesa, la recorrían de arriba abajo sin ningún recato. Si, encajaba perfectamente con la descripción de mis historias, podía leerlo en la expresión de sus caras fascinadas.

-¿Y por que no la besas en la boca? Los príncipes besan a sus princesas en la boca -Dijo una niña más pequeña- Para que puedan vivir felices para siempre.

-Es que… el es mi amigo, solamente… –Se defendió Candy con la mayor sutileza posible.

-Pero si el te besa, tu serás su princesa y te llevara a su castillo –Dijo ilusionada la pequeña, que no se daba por vencida.

La conmoción fue total, las niñas estaban fascinadas con la idea al igual que yo, los varoncitos antes renuentes a las epopeyas de príncipes y princesas se habían sumado a mi secreta causa de hacer que la princesa rebelde se dejase besar por mi.

Estaba encantado, casi pude haber animado a mi pequeña pero explosiva concurrencia con mis manos a exigir ese beso tan deseado, pero me contuve de permitir que el fervor del momento me atrapase, conocía a Candy, en estas cuestiones nunca sabia como acabaría una acción tan intima como esta. No quería arruinarlo aunque por dentro mi corazón latía duro, al unisonó con cada grito de Beso, Beso, Beso, de los niños.

Las gentiles monjas salieron al rescate de Candy, no sabia si sentirme decepcionado u aliviado, ella al fin pudo soltar el aire contenido, yo sabia que no podía negar nada a los niños pero lo que ellos pedían sin duda era demasiado en nuestras circunstancias. Yo podía entender que era comprensible, no habíamos hablado, apenas comenzábamos a cruzar frases largas y saltar a un contacto tan íntimo no era adecuado, aunque estaba muriendo por vivirlo, por revivirlo.

Al fin nos dejaron para volver su atención a los regalos a medio abrir que dejaron pendientes, que ingratas son las jóvenes audiencias, en un momento te alaban y al siguiente se han olvidado que existes. Candy camino a una silla y se calzo las botas con lentitud, ella lo hacia para ganar tiempo lejos de mi, ni cuenta se daba como estaba seduciéndome aquella simple acción, imaginarla sentada en mi lecho vistiéndose al abrigo de nuestra alcoba. Mi mente vuela alto y sin detenerse cuando se trata de ella.

Verla atar las cintas con su pierna cruzada… el vuelo de su vestido levantándose levemente me tenía conteniendo la respiración, trayendo a mi mente recuerdos de unas lindas y torneadas piernas… de una piel sedosa y blanca… ¡Oh Candy! Estas matándome.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

"**El REVIEW es el alimento para una imaginación creativa, agradezco el tuyo en compensación a la mía"**

* * *

**Hildy White:**

**Creo que Maritza realmente no sabe quien es Candy, veremos que trama. Y si, Candy se esta suavizando y como no¡ Terry teniendola tan cerca no va a desperdiciar la oportunidad de acercarse a ella con todas sus armas para terminar lo que un dia quedo a medias. **

**Gracias por el REVIEW.**


	7. LA RAIZ Cap 7

**"Goza de mi Lectura como yo Goce Escribiendo"**

**Chica de Terry**

* * *

**LA RAIZ**

**Capitulo 7**

-Gracias por traerme.

-Tú también estabas invitada.

-Si.

El recorrido de regreso fue silencioso, apenas y cruzábamos palabras, a esto me refería, con ella nunca podía prever como reaccionaria, no sabia como abordarla, ¡Demonios! Cuan difícil puede ser esto. De pronto note como frotaba sus manos.

-¿Tienes frio?

-Si

-¿Y tus guantes?

-Se los deje a una de las niñas.

-¿Quieres tomar un café? Hace demasiado frio, si no entras en calor enfermaras -No espere su respuesta- Spencer, al lugar de costumbre.

-Si señor -Contesto el leal empleado.

Unos minutos después estábamos tomando un café delicioso en un pequeño local donde casi no había personas, era cálido y bohemio. Me estremecí al sentir el líquido calentándome, no sabía de donde había cogido tanto frio. Seguíamos sin hablar pero sabia que otra oportunidad como esta no habría, tenia que dejar las cosas en claro de una vez por todas.

-Tenemos una plática pendiente.

-Si, la tenemos. Quieres que sea aquí, o prefieres que vayamos a otro lugar.

-No, no, aquí esta bien.

Pecosa, este lugar no representa ningún tipo de fortaleza que te proteja de mí.

-No sabia que eras tu… ni sabia que Maritza era la madre de… Susana. De haberlo sabido…

-Yo… no sabia que estabas viviendo en mi casa.

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo… ¿Puedo pedir algo más? –Pregunte a Terry, esto era difícil de abordar, necesitaba calmar mis nervios y relajarme un poco.

-Por supuesto –hice la seña para llamar al tendero, de inmediato salió detrás del mostrador y se acerco a nuestra mesa- Otro café.

-No

-¿No? Entonces que deseas…

-No quiero más café, puede traerme una copa de Brandy, por favor.

Wow con la Pecosa, levante la ceja por la sorpresa de su petición, despedí al camarero después de pedirle la mejor botella de brandy que tuviera y dos copas, creo que ambos lo íbamos a necesitar.

Comenzamos a charlar, a hablar de lo que habíamos hecho con nuestras vidas a grandes rasgos. Me conto que trabajo un tiempo como enfermera en el hospital, que la despidieron por intervención de los Legan, que trabajo para un tal doctor Martin por un suelo ínfimo en aquella clínica humilde que alguna vez divisé a lo lejos.

Cuando se limpio su nombre y el veto para ella fue levantado con las consiguientes disculpas a la familia Adley, ella prefirió regresar al Hogar de Pony y ayudar a sus queridas maestras y protectoras, luego se tomo un tiempo para visitar a Patricia y fue en ese viaje que conoció a la madre de Susana, curiosamente cuando esta intento suicidarse en el puerto de Florida tratando de arrojándose al mar de la misma forma en que Susana iba a hacerlo aquella noche en el hospital, el día del estreno de Romeo y Julieta.

Irónicamente Candy paseaba por ahí con Patricia y ella le salvo de cometer aquella locura. Yo no tenia ningún conocimiento de ese suceso, Maritza en sus cartas no lo mencionaba, solo conto que había tenido una recaída, que estuvo internada en un hospital y que había conocido a alguien muy especial, pedía autorización para traerla un tiempo a Nueva York como dama de compañía, eso después de solicitar al abogado pagara la cuenta del hospital.

No se lo negué, deseaba que regresara lo más pronto posible, esperaba que estuviera mejor para que el abogado hablara con ella y finiquitar esta situación. Y vaya sorpresa que me llevo al enterarme de que esa mujer a quien pago un salario para que mantenga cuerda a la madre de Susana es, nada menos que Candy.

No sabía si soltarme a reír a carcajadas o agarrar a puntapiés al destino por jugar tan sucio y bajo. Escuche con la mayor calma posible la parte de la historia que ignoraba, me daba cuenta que Candy aun no conocía a la perfección a la señora Marlow aunque estoy seguro que ya tuvo un pequeño atisbo de lo que en realidad es, esa mujer.

Casi podría jurar que le ha advertido no acercarse a mí como lo hizo en su momento con las mucamas a su servicio y el de Susana. Las había amenazado con despedirlas si osaban mirarme o sonreírme, esto lo sabia por Betty mi cocinera de años, a quien le contaban las pobres chicas el trato déspota que la mujer les daba, les pagaría una miseria pero de los gastos de la casa me encargo yo, sobre todo en cuanto a salarios del personal se refiere, requiero de un estricto contrato de confidencialidad y pago bien por la lealtad y la discreción, no funciona de otra forma.

Incluso la misma Maritza Marlow sin firmar ningún documento lo acata al pie de la regla, tan es así que no menciono mi nombre a Candy hasta el momento en que nos presento, alecciono muy bien al servicio para que no lo sugirieran antes de que ella firmara.

Y de las cuentas, hablaban por si mismas. Excesivos gastos en ropa, en cortinas, en sombreros, guantes y cuanta bisutería de mujer pudiera imaginar. No me podía en lo absoluto, me encabritaba que la mujer se sintiera la dueña de todo hasta de mis activos y mi vida, pudiendo decidir quien entra, quien me habla y quien no. Mientras vivía Susana no me importa mucho por evitarme disgustos y evitárselos a la propia Susana, puesto que su salud siempre pendía del humor de su madre, desafortunadamente. Cualquier detalle era el pretexto perfecto para una lluvia de reclamos que duraba días, como consecuencia las recaídas de Susana y su ya precario ánimo por mejorar, era cada vez menos.

Seguramente Candy ha pasado por el banquillo, por la forma en que me huye, por no encontrar excusa para usar el abrigo que le regale a sabiendas que la propia Maritza le dio carta abierta a poner lo que deseara a mi cuenta, pero Candy… siempre incapaz de mentir y aprovecharse con vileza.

Tuvo que salir de la casa primero como si tuviera algo de que avergonzarse y tener que alcanzarla yo después, todo en absoluto disimulo. Aunque debo admitir que ese movimiento es a mi favor, tampoco quiero que Candy salga huyendo antes de que pueda pisar fuerte en terreno seguro. Y se que ella da cada paso dentro de mi casa con pies de plomo.

Para aligerar un poco el momento y el repentino mal humor que despertó en mi al recordar quien vive en mi casa bajo mi tutela, le conté un poco de las cosas que yo había logrado, para mi sorpresa ella lo sabia, eso me da a entender que estuvo pendiente de mi vida de alguna forma u otra, se que se arrepintió de admitirlo al sonreírle complacido de saber que ella estaba feliz por el premio que recibí por Hamlet. Candy, mi Candy. Tan transparente aun después de tanto tiempo y del dolor.

Ella bebía sorbos pequeños de Brandy, sus mejillas otra vez estaban coloreándose por el calor producido por el licor. Me tenia sorprendido que bebiera.

-¿Bebes seguido?

-No, esta es… no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que bebí… -Comente con simpleza.

-¿En serio? Entonces por que pediste brandy. Es algo fuerte.

-Ehm… es que, es lo que toma la señorita Pony –el me miro sin entender y quise explicarle, de pronto me sentía parlanchina- Anie y yo lo probamos hace mucho tiempo, lo sacamos de su gaveta y lo llevamos con nosotras a un pic nic en el prado, como la señorita Pony lo cuidaba con mucho celo, supuse que era algo muy bueno, Anie estaba triste y me dispuse a hacerla feliz.

-¿Y hace cuanto tiempo paso eso, exactamente? -Dije evitando reír demasiado ante la cómica historia infantil. No era el único en esta mesa que gustaba de hurtar y beber tragos de licor a hurtadillas, aunque admito que esta mujercita fue mucho más precoz que yo, ella y Anie aun vivian juntas.

-Mhmm… hace mucho, tendríamos si acas años… fue poco antes de que la adoptaran los Britter.

-¡Robaron el licor de su maestra! Pero que párvulas tan mal educadas jajajajaja Demasiado jóvenes comenzaron con ese mal vicio. Jajajajajaja Vaya, si que me han superado. jajajajaja

El comenzó a reír, me quede mirándolo como tonta, feliz de escuchar su risa otra vez, no pude evitar sonreír ante tan divino sonido. Me perdí en el momento mientras empujaba de nuevo la copa, otro sorbito pequeño nada más.

-No tomes demasiado, si la última vez que probaste el licor fue hace 20 años, puede no caerte bien, Candy.

-No, estas equivocado Terry -dije sonriendo estúpidamente- ¡ya lo recordé! No fue hace 20 años… fue hace… como… mhmm… 12 años la ultima vez que probé… champaña, ¡Si! era champaña.

-¿Ah si? Y que estabas haciendo a tus 14 años… ¿a quien privaste de su licor, mujercita delincuente? –Volví a reír, mi humor había cambiado por otro mas relajado, exactamente como solo ella podía pintar de colores mi escenario más oscuro.

-Pues fíjate que no, era una fiesta.

-¿Cuándo te adoptaron?

-No, me adoptaron a los 12, fue en un viaje. Por barco. Mi primer viaje largo y mi primera salida del país. Iba a… Inglaterra. Si, ¡A la grandiosa Inglaterra, tierra de su Majestad! -Hice un ademan grandilocuente con la mano lo cual hizo sonreír a Terry de nuevo, de pronto se quedo todo serio y pensativo pero no dejaba de observarme de esa forma que me hacia apartar la mirada.

Había comentado aquello como haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar, como si me costara un poco extraer aquella información de mi cerebro, a excepción de mi ultimo chiste, ¿Desde cuando soy una cómica? Mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, me maree un poco. Entonces nuestros ojos volvieron a conectar, nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro, el silencio nos fundió sustrayéndonos de aquel lugar del suave y gentil tango que flotaba en el aire... Una melodía conocida, vieja, inquietante, me hizo estremecer.

Una enorme y pesada puerta de hierro comenzó a abrirse ante nosotros, corriendo las cortinas del pasado quedando los recuerdos tan vividos como si hubieran ocurrido ayer, el dolor de cabeza desapareció y todo fue claro, muy claro en mi cabeza.

-31 de diciembre de 1912…

-Si…

-Cuando nos conocimos.

-Si. Cuando te conocí -las bulerías de hacia un momento se terminaron, seguí sacando de a poco los recuerdos empolvados de aquella noche, al ritmo de la música- Estaba en la fiesta de despedida del capitán… Bebí champaña. Estaba muy rica. George me advirtió que no bebiera demasiado pero su recomendación llego demasiado tarde, estaba un poco mareada y me dio hipo, entonces me acalore, tome mi chal y salí a cubierta para respirar aire fresco… Había neblina… Y hacia frio… El viento me arranco el chal de los hombros y… Vi una visión… Me acerque, me di cuenta que no era quien yo creí, eran amplias las diferencias. Lo note al instante. Luego me… Me descubriste invadiendo tu privacidad… No fue a propósito.

-Entonces debo dar gracias a la champaña francesa y su dulce éxtasis, que te conocí. –Dije con mucha nostalgia del pasado, bebiendo nuevamente de mi copa un trago largo y duro. Se le ha soltado la lengua a la Pecosa con tres copas de brandy, me ha confesado la muy descarada que me confundió con su jardinero de las rosas. Mi orgullo queda intacto al saber que solo fue por un breve instante puesto que noto las diferencias entre el y yo de inmediato. A veces me he preguntado si ese joven acerco a Candy a mi, para que yo la ayudara a despedirse de el y que ella siguiera siendo feliz, aunque solo fuera por un tiempo. Ella vivía comparándonos y eso me hacia reventar. Ahora que se ha confesado pienso que tal vez, así fue. El la guio a mi aunque yo no pudiera comprenderlo en aquel momento.

Y mientras mas luchábamos Candy y yo, mientras mas forcejeábamos el uno contra el otro, el recuerdo de el nos ataba, nos provocaba no poder apartarnos, no poder olvidarnos, nos hacia luchar contra nosotros mismos, nos hacia enloquecer y pensarnos una y otra vez ocasionando que nos aferráramos con mas fuerza el uno al otro, enamorándonos en el proceso con mas y mas fervor.

Quizás sin la intervención de el, nunca hubiera existido esta conexión entre Candy y yo, si el no hubiera muerto… quizás nunca nos hubiéramos conocido desde un principio.

La música paro. "El día que me quieras*, Candy…" me repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza cuando sentía que eso era imposible, porque otro tenia tu corazón, un joven muerto contra el que no podía luchar, al que no podía herir y descargar mi desasosiego por ser el, en quien ella soñaba.

Repetía la tonada de ese tango que se escuchaba en el salón del barco en aquella fiesta, todos felices festejando cualquier tontería pero yo, estaba solo. Entonces de la nada, entre la bruma como un ángel apareció ella. Aquella melodía se quedo grabada en mi corazón, no fui consiente de ello hasta que volví a escucharla mucho tiempo después en este pub precisamente, cuando venia aquí para estar solo y pensar, era un "Don nadie" en aquella época... No tenía nada, mi carrera estaba arruinada, no tenía dinero y la había perdido. Un compromiso y mi palabra empeñada, era lo único que poseía. Y esta canción clavo la daga en mi corazón retorciéndola cruelmente. Ya no la tenia, aunque la amaba tuve que dejarla marchar…

No se, desconozco en que momento me gane el derecho a ella, no se cuando fue que ella decidió darme la oportunidad, si fue por mi brutal cabalgata, o fue cuando nos lastimamos mutuamente, o cuando nos separamos dejándole una nota demasiado sutil de lo que ella significaba para mi. Pensé que tal vez ella no lo captaría, era mi miedo a perderla, era mi terror el que hablaba en el papel, en el fondo mi corazón sabia que escribir, que decirle, en pocas letras le estaba declarando mi amor, confirmándolo con mis acciones aunque de una forma muy dolorosa porque al mismo tiempo la estaba dejando libre.

Aun así, sabia que entendería, ella manipulaba y comprendía ese lenguaje sutil, aprendió a escucharme, a leerme, aunque hacia muchos esfuerzos por no permitírselo, aun así ella podía leer mi alma como si fuera una bola de cristal, con su brujería logro ganarme desde el primer instante en que le conocí. Y aquí le tengo frente a mi, algo ebria, sonrojada y parlanchina.

-Ese tango… podría volver a poner la canción, por favor –Ella volvía a sorprenderme trayéndome de mis recuerdos, también la reconocía.

El tendero obedeció sonriendo, la música volvió a sonar, ella cerro los ojos y comenzó a tararear la tonada. Me acomode en la silla mientras disfrutaba ver como ella recordaba y lo saboreaba.

-El día que me quieras*… - Canto, luego tarareaba y meneaba suavemente el rostro, los ojos cerrados, lograba hilar uno que otro verso recordándolo vagamente, al final logro cantar el ultimo estribillo perfectamente - La noche que me quieras, desde el azul del cielo… las estrellas celosas nos miraran pasar… Y un rayo misterioso hará nido en tu pelo… luciérnaga curiosa que vera, que eres mi consuelo…

-El día que me quieras, la rosa que engalana, se vestirá de fiesta con su mejor color, y al viento las campanas dirán que tu eres mía, y locas las fontanas, se contaran su amor*… -Susurre- Es una hermosa canción.

-Si, jamás volví a escucharla hasta hoy. Pero basto una vez para aprenderla, bueno casi. –Ella sonrió, si también la recordaba, quizás nunca volvió a escucharla hasta hoy pero su corazón la guardo celosamente, de eso estoy seguro, porque el mío, hizo lo mismo.

-¿Te gustaría bailar?

-¿Aquí?

-Si, ¿Por que no? Solo si prometes no pisarme de nuevo.

Ella jadeo con indignación –Terry, si vas a molestarme, será mejor que no -Ella volvió su rostro hacia la ventana con un mohín elevando su naricita orgullosa y dio otro sorbo al brandy, pedí al tendero volviera a poner la música de nuevo, el local se había quedado vacio.

-Señorita Candice White Adley, me permite esta pieza.

Ella se volvió, miro mi mano tendida a ella, dudo un instante pero accedió, ahí a un lado de la mesa nos acomodamos, tome su cintura y ella tímidamente llevo su mano a mi hombro. La sentía temblar como una hoja, pero entonces yo eh estado temblando desde que ella comenzó a hablar. Comenzamos a balancearnos lentamente.

-¿Sabes bailar tango?

-¡Soy una experta! –Soltó de repente. Entonces hice unos pases girando rápido y ella me siguió con dificultad, la lance hacia atrás sosteniéndola por la espalda y al instante la pegue a mi cuerpo, nuestras bocas a escasos centímetros de distancia, ella me miro impactada, podía saborear su aliento entrecortado, en sus ojos la indecisión. Afloje mi agarre de su cuerpo al cambio de música, liberándola de mi prisión.

-No lo haces mal, Pecosa.

-Terry… eres un mentiroso… - La mire contrariado por su respuesta, esboce una leve sonrisa socarrona ante su brutal sinceridad pero ella siempre es así cuando esta relajada, sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse y mi cuerpo entero reacciono al cambio de animo en ella- Hace mucho que no bailo…

-¿Cuándo fue la ultim…?

-Contigo.

Entonces fue mi turno de jadear completamente perturbado por las emociones, era un reencuentro y reconocimiento total entre los dos, la bebida, la música, el baile… estar sosteniéndola nuevamente de esta manera, tenerla en mis brazos tan cerca, solo faltaba que nos besáramos. Deje de alardear por mis dotes de bailarín por ahora, no era necesario, volví a tomarla suavemente y a balancearnos con lentitud mientras nos perdíamos en las pocas estrofas de la canción que quedaban.

No me había percatado que el tendero se había retirado y había apagado las luces que nos enfocaban, solo la lámpara sobre la barra iluminaba el lugar, dejándonos a media luz, se lo agradecí internamente. Supongo que de inmediato intuyo algo romántico puesto que esta era la segunda vez que pedíamos la misma canción, una vez ella cantándola, una vez yo invitándola a bailar, término el último acorde, inmediatamente la aguja volvió al inicio y el disco volvió a girar.

Nos detuvimos a mirarnos la música de fondo seguía y seguía sin detenerse terminando y comenzando, estábamos alterados por la emoción, pegue a Candy a mi cuerpo apretadamente me acerque para besarla pero en el momento exacto de unir nuestros labios ella me esquivo.

-¡No! -Yo me quede temblando, como siempre me tomaba por sorpresa su reacción- No hemos hablado aun de esta situación y… esto no es correcto.

-¿Qué? Pero… ¿A que te refieres?

-A… ¡Esto! Yo… tu… esto no esta bien -Me aleje de el, con mucho esfuerzo, debía decir que en una semana iba a regresar a Chicago, aun no sabia que excusa iba a inventar, no podía pensar en una coherente. Antes de que el intentara otra cosa, lo solté de una vez- En una semana regreso a Chicago.

-¿Cómo? ¿Pero… que…?

**CONTINUARÁ…**

"**El REVIEW es el alimento para una imaginación creativa, agradezco el tuyo en compensación a la mía"**

* * *

**NOTI MUA:**

**Acotación capitulo 7 sobre el tango "El día que me quieras"**

***El día que me quieras.**

**Famosa canción originada en Nueva York con música compuesta por Carlos Gardel y letra de Alfredo Le Pera, arreglos musicales de Terig Tucci grabada por primera vez el 19 de Marzo de 1935 bajo el sello RCA Victor como tema de la película homónima.**

**El furor del tango fue hacia 1912.**

**Aquí un fragmento del artículo de esta pagina a quien guste enterarse más.**

**Lo que antecede y lo que sigue nos muestra que ya en 1912 el tango había dejado atrás su primitivismo juguetón, para convertirse en la música profunda y cadenciosa que cautivó al mundo.**

**"¡Danza singular! Nunca una risa, nunca un grito, ningún rumor de fiesta. Sólo esa música taciturna y angustiosa. Ante esas contorsiones misteriosas y lascivas uno se siente molesto, como si el gesto escondido del amor fuera bruscamente develado en público.**

**"Su aire serio y concentrado, su contenido frenesí refrenado por el ritmo acompasado, la sobriedad minuciosa de sus movimientos escrupulosamente respetuosos del ritmo de una precisión litúrgica, su expresión ardiente de convicción y de fe, nos hace comprender que ellos cumplen allí una especie de rito sacro.**

**"Me pareció que asistía en pleno París, al oficio de una secta, que había penetrado en un santuario, una de las miles de capillas de ese culto nuevo que apasiona a la ciudad".**

**Nombre de la pagina para referencia:**

**Triple W. .ar (La Porteña Tango)**

**Hago este paréntesis para mostrarles que el tango que exhibo en este fic como parte de la narrativa, es un error anacrónico, como pueden apreciar. Puesto que este tango se grabo por primer vez en 1939.**

**Sin embargo es mi favorito, por lo tanto yo lo imagino como tema de fondo para la escena en la que Candy y Terry se conocen en el Mauritania pues un tango sonaba como música de fondo en aquel momento, suceso que según narra la propia Mitzuki en "Candy Candy La historia Final" (CCFH) acontece en 1912 o 1914 no lo recuerdo con exactitud.**

**Me gusta pensar en "El DIA QUE ME QUIERAS" como aquel tango que fluía dando un marco febril a este encuentro maravilloso que cambio la vida de ambos… Por su letra, por la pasión misma del tango en si, porque el amor, la relación de estos rebeldes siempre fue así, APASIONADA, llena de matices y claro oscuros, convirtiéndola en una de las historias de amor del anime, más memorables.**

**Curiosamente a mi forma particular de ver, siendo este amor tan febril, loco, juvenil y apasionado, es precisamente que la propia autora de CC Keiko Nagaita, decide poner un tango como musica de fondo a ese encuentro, al amor "APASIONADO" de Candy, que es Terry. **

**Las definiciones que les puse arriba (y el nombre de la página donde lo extraje) es así como siento el amor de estos dos, de Candy y Terry.**

**Yo ya lo sabia, que era un error poner este tango puesto que no es posible que ellos lo escucharan en la fecha que se conocen (segun narra la historia de la propia pluma de Nagaita) Una de mis lectoras me lo hizo notar y decidí poner esta pequeña nota, por si alguien considera enterarse de este pequeño detalle que no me pasa desapercibido mas bien, es puro gusto mío. **

**Gracias por la atención.**

* * *

**A mis lectores:**

**ccc**

**Gracias Chica por alla nos vemos en el Foro rosa. ;)**

**Rosi White**

**Muchas gracias por el resumen de los capitulos anteriores que me has hecho jijiji todo muy bien contado¡ Por aqui nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Amy CL**

**Por que Terry no busco a Candy despues de la muerte de Susana? Mhmm.. de forma personal pienso que, Ellos llevan años de no verse, ni hablar. No tienen comunicacion entre si, no saben a ciencia cierta que es, o mas bien COMO ES, la vida del otro. Candy sabe muy bien como va la vida de Terry por medio de lo que cuentan los diarios, y yo SUPONGO que Terry de alguna manera esta enterado de que ella sigue soltera y sin compromiso porque de otra forma nunca se hubiera arriesgado a mandar una carta diciendole literalmente, YO NO HE CAMBIADO.**

**Creo que ellos se respetan demasiado porque realmente se aman, y pensar algo como: "Si, se murio Susana ahora que corran por el prado, se besen, se abracen, se casen, tengan bebes y felices por siempre" O_o A mi parecer no creo que sea asi de sencillo... Porque a pasado el tiempo, y aunque los dos permanescan solteros no saben en realidad que situacion actual viven.**

**Esta historia yo siento que, pudo haber pasado en la narracion original. Que hubiera pasado con la madre de Susana, si ella al parecer no tiene a nadie mas? Terry al siguiente dia que enterro a Susana la hubiera corrido de su lado, a sabiendas que la madre de Susana esta sola y quizas sin recursos? Quizas nos alegraria que lo hiciera para que corriera al lado de Candy, pero... Candy lo aceptaria? Es casi decir que el esperaba con fervor que Susana muriera para aventar todo lo que ha sido su vida hasta ahora y correr con Candy.**

**NO, definitivamente me niego a un Terry asi. Porque quiere decir que no ha crecido, que no ha aprendido nada. Y claro que en algun momento el se deslindara de la mamá de Susana, pero no de una forma tan vil. Porque simplemente Terry no es asi. Al menos yo no lo veo asi.**

**El hecho de mandar esa carta con un año y medio de la muerte de Susana, me habla de un Terry maduro, de un Terry desesperado, ansioso, pero... no por eso precipitado. Ya no es un adolescente, es un hombre y no puede comportarse como un jovenzuelo enamorado que se avienta sin medir el trancazo de sus acciones. Debe estar SEGURO de lo que va a hacer.**

**Creo que el, cuando manda la carta es porque esta dispuesto a afrontar cualquier tipo de respueta de Candy, quizas negativa, quizas positiva, o quizas no exista nunca una respuesta pero aun asi, el hizo lo correcto al respetar a la mujer que ama, dandose tiempo de luto, (Susana era su amiga de todas formas, nos guste o no, vivio con ella para hacerse cargo de su discapacidad, dandole tiempo a Candy de que asimile tambien que Susana murio y que ahora el, vuelve a ser soltero y lo que ello implica. con todo lo que han vivido y conociendo tan bien sus siques no es cosa facil para ninguno de los dos vislumbrar aunque sea una vision, de UNA POSIBILIDAD, ya no de reconciliacion, pero al menos de un acercamiento... y un quizas... que solo existe por ahora en sus mentes.) Incluso aunque no haya respuesta de Candy. Eso me habla de que Terry es todo un HOMBRE pero sobre todo un CABALLERO en su adultez. Que realmente no son la misma cosa. Yo prefiero que sea ambos al mismo tiempo.**

**Y ese es el tipo de hombre del que me enamoraria. Terry siempre sera rebelde, ¿acaso se caso con Susana? ahi esta la prueba, asumio su responsabilidad, la que le impuso el destino. La cumplio cabalmente honrando el amor que le tiene a Candy, puesto que ella fue la primera en apartarse. Se que se oye feo, incomprensible, etc. Pero un hombre que no sabe lo que es asumir responsabilidades, incluso aquellas que no nos agradan, no es un buen hombre. No, uno que yo quisiera por compañero y creo que la respuesta es muy clara, puesto que en el momento en que yo, o algo mio le paresca mal, tan facil se podria librar de mi porque el es un REBELDE que no se ata a lo que no le parece.**

**Es una actitud comoda, que a la larga, como dice la cansion de Arjona, "Lo que te gusto de mi, ahora te provoca llanto" y asi la vida es. **

**Uff me extendi, me encanta hablar de Terry y Candy jijii =P**

**Creo que con esta visión he contestado a todo tu comentario Amy, sobre las actitudes de Terry. =)**

**Nekito 1**

**Ese beso... bueno como me lo han reprochado jijijiji pero, ya vendrá¡**

**Ana**

**Muchas gracias pues aqui esta, espero que lo hayas disfrutado. =)**

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR SUS MENSAJES.**


	8. LA RAIZ Cap 8

**"Goza de mi Lectura como yo Goce Escribiendo"**

**Chica de Terry**

* * *

**LA RAIZ**

**CAPITULO 8**

-Debemos regresar, es tarde, muy tarde.

¡Joder! ¿Pero que demonios estaba ocurriendo? desperté de sopetón de un maravilloso sueño puesto que he caído de la cama ¡De cabeza! Ella se separo, tomo su abrigo y se lo puso apresuradamente, en automático saque unos billetes los puse sobre la mesa totalmente aturdido y bastante jodidamente enfadado. Cuando gire Candy estaba saliendo del local a la calle.

-¡Spencer! Spencer…

Ella buscaba el auto y llamaba a mi chofer, Spencer siempre se estaciona atrás del local para evitar tonterías innecesarias, el lo sabe, las luces del auto se encendieron y en tres segundos ya estaba en la calle a nuestro costado. Se bajo presto a abrir la puerta.

-Ciérrala -Sisee conteniendo mi encabronado temperamento, ambos Candy y Spencer voltearon hacia mi.

-¿Señor…? -Spencer me miro, Candy estaba a punto de subir, cuando el de inmediato cerro de un portazo.

-Pero… -Ella se veía ansiosa, demasiado acalorada.

-Aun no hemos hablado, ¿Acaso no lo dijiste?

-Dije lo que tenia que decir –Defendí algo turbada, sabia que no iba a ser fácil hacerle frente.

-Eso no es aceptable, sabes que tienes un contrato que cumplir.

-¿Qué? Pero…

Espeto ella indignada, como si no pudiera creer lo que le acababa de decir, aclaro su cabeza, estrujándola un poco, sus rizos se movieron suavemente con el viento, demonios… hasta furica me parece bellísima, ¡Concéntrate Grandchester ella quiere irse! ¡No se lo permita!

-Spencer llévame a casa -Dijo ella con autoridad.

-Spencer sabe a quien tiene que obedecer –Se lo aclare a ambos por si a Spencer se le olvidaba anteponiendo su caballerosidad, antes que nada yo pago su salario.

-¿Este es tu juego? Bien, que te aproveche ¡Caminaré!

-Candy… -Sentencie molesto- ¡Espera! Solo volvamos a dentro y…

-Las personas tiene que dormir Terrence, no pueden esperar hasta que a ti se te antoje -Ella comenzó a caminar por la calle desierta con fuertes taconeos graciosos y tambaleantes, esta mareada por el licor, lo se.

-Bien, entonces caminaremos a casa, son como… 20 kilómetros.

-Eso no es demasiado, he andado distancias mayores.

-Lo se, Pecosa. Pero no conoces Nueva York, es peligros…

-He atravesado situaciones más difíciles yo sola sin un centavo en la bolsa, esta ciudad no me asusta. Se cuidarme sola ¡Y deja de llamarme así! -Ataque con autosuficiencia, seguí caminando con energía, vi como el coche de Spencer arrancaba y se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche, el muy maldito cumplió su palabra y despacho al chofer.

Me volví hacia atrás con la esperanza de que se hubiera largado también para así tener otro un motivo por el cual odiarlo mas, pero no, venia detrás de mi a corta distancia y para terminar de patearme el trasero se había puesto una boina enorme y la bufanda blanca que le obsequie, eso solo me hizo irritar mas, aunque mi traicionero corazón saltara de alegría.

¿A quien demonios debía hacer caso? A mi cerebro enfurecido, a mi corazón emocionado, o a mis pies adoloridos y exhaustos que clamaban por aventar las botas de tacón altísimas. Ahora tenia que aguantar el peso de mis acciones, literalmente. Seguimos caminando hacia quien sabe donde por 8 cuadras, no quería admitir que estaba perdida, asustada y muy, muy enojada hasta el infierno a parte de mareada, con los pies hinchados y helada como una paleta.

En el frio de la noche, de pronto sentí un escalofrió mayor, alguien venia siguiéndome, un hombre del otro lado de la acera con sombrero y una larga gabardina. Pero estaba tan enojada que no era capaz de dar un paso atrás y decírselo a Terry que seguía mis pasos a una distancia prudente de mi monstruoso enfado.

Llegamos a un parquecito, creo que era la segunda vez que pasaba por aquí, vi como los pasos se apresuraron, entre en pánico y por instinto corrí.

-¡Candy, espera!

-¡Corre Terry, corre!

Estaba muy asustada, temía que ese hombre fuera a hacerle daño a el, que intentara asaltarlo o quizás matarlo y para empeorar las cosas había comenzado a nevar levemente, los corredores de baldosa del parquecito estaban resbaladizos y me hacían trastabillar, estaba sumamente asustada. Oía la voz de Terry que me llamaba pero no podía detenerme, ¿Como era posible que siendo un hombre tan alto corriera tan lento?

Por un momento no escuche nada ¿Que tal si lo había atrapado el maleante? Presa de mi instinto protector y mi amor por el me pare en seco envuelta en terror. Me volví de pronto y me encontré a Terry chocando contra mí, estuvimos a punto de caer al suelo por el inesperado impacto.

-¡Candy te has vuelto loca! ¿Por qué corres? ¡Demonios!

-¡Oh Terry! Estas bien… ¡huyamos! alguien nos sigue… -le conteste casi sin aliento.

-Tranquila Pecosa, nadie nos lastimará.

-Pero… había un hombre…

-Es Spencer, el es mi chofer y mi seguridad. Viene custodiándonos.

-Pero… ¡Eres un maldito! Me has tenido asustada, preocupada por ti –Dije intentando alejarme de el.

-¿Por mi? Yo he estado preocupado por ti. Podrías caerte con esas botas, podrías enfermar con este frio, estas helada -dijo aun sosteniéndome con sus brazos, su cuerpo emanaba calor como una deliciosa hoguera, me estremecí- Eres testaruda Pecosa, es bueno ver que algunas cosas no cambian.

Nos quedamos mirándonos, ahora podía apreciar la bufanda y lo bien que le sentaba, lo cubría abrigadoramente hasta la nariz estaba haciendo caso a mi consejo después de todo, la flojo un poco para poder hablarme y darme la cara. Yo estaba helada, las manos las tenia muy frías, ahora que lo tenia sosteniéndome por los brazos quería abrazarme a el pero sentía tantas emociones contradictorias.

No sabia que acuerdo tenia con la madre de Susana, si era así, imposible pretender un nuevo intento, si Maritza se llegara a enterar de quien soy… de quien "Fui" yo, lo que signifiqué para Terry, podría pensar que soy una aprovechada traidora y podría atentar contra si misma, se lastimaría… o perjudicaría a Terry… o tal vez el ya no me… ame, y solo estoy construyendo de nuevo castillos en el aire.

La cabeza me daba vueltas un poco por el brandy ingerido y un mucho por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, para rematar los pies me punzaban dolorosamente.

De pronto sentí como me rodeaba el cuello con la bufanda que le obsequie, se quito uno de sus guantes de piel trato de ponérmelo como si fuera una niña mientras ambos emprendíamos una lucha, el porque me lo pusiera y yo porque no se los quitara y se enfriara.

Al fin se impuso su fuerza y temperamento. Como niña regañada me quede quieta mientras desabrochaba los botones de su abrigo, pensé que iba a quitárselo y pasarlo por mis hombros pero en lugar de eso lo abrió de par en par intentaba cubrirme y después abrazarme para darme calor. Mientras lo sostenía abierto me invitaba a envolverme en su cuerpo caliente mientras el me abrigaría con su sobretodo y sus brazos envolviéndome, volví a estremecerme con la sola idea de estar encerrada entre sus brazos protegida del frio.

-Mete tus manos, y tus brazos bajo mi abrigo, ¡Vamos, Hazlo! no seas terca Pecosa o enfermaras. Si no lo haces, te obligare.

-¡No podrías! ¡No te atreverías! -Lo mire, no quería pegarme a su cuerpo aunque el mío pedía a gritos su calor, lo mire entre la vaga luz, tenia esa maldita sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Oh Pecosa… ¿Quieres averiguarlo? En serio, ¿Te olvidaste de mí?

¿Que quería decir con eso? ¿Piensa que me olvide completamente de el en todo este tiempo? O se refiere a que se exactamente como se las gasta, cuando quiere algo sabe exactamente como obtenerlo, de una u otra forma va a tenerme y yo se lo voy a permitir. Lo se.

-¿En serio quieres jugar este juego?

-No… – Estaba derrotada. Me acerque tímidamente a el, metí las manos bajo sus brazos y le rodee la ancha espalda, ¡Oh… que bien se sentía! El cubrió la mitad de mi cuerpo con los costados de su abrigo cubriéndome y luego me abrazo. Volví a sentir su perfume, su cercanía mientras frotaba mi espalda y yo tocaba la suya con mis manos enguantadas, comencé a sentir su calor.

-¿Estas mejor?

-No en realidad –Dije contra su saco muy despacio, tenia los ojos cerrados, estaba feliz, irradiaba tanto deseo contenido de estar así con el y al mismo tiempo temblada de miedo, de anticipación, claro que conocía a Terry y creo que pronto iba a conocer a Candice la mujer, porque el estaba despertándola demasiado rápido.

-Aun hay algo pendiente entre nosotros.

-¿Qu-é…?

-Esto.

Sin esperar el se apodero de mis labios sin pedir permiso. No en vano había pasado tanto tiempo imaginándolo y deseándolo con todas mis fuerzas que me le rendí, el se apodero por completo de mi cuerpo, se curvo sobre mi y yo lo deje entrar de nuevo a mi vida, devastando mis barreras como un huracán.

Le correspondí, nos besamos con deseo, con fuerza, con necesidad. Que otra prueba quería de que el me amaba al igual que yo, no conforme con ello el fue mas allá aun.

-Te. Amo. Sigo. Haciéndolo. Cada. Día. Desde. Que. Te. Conocí. –Decía mientras mordía mis labios y volvía a besarme, a enredarse con mi lengua haciéndome estremecer.

-Terry… no debemos…

-Candy no digas nada, tu corazón lo ha dicho todo –El se separo solo un poco de mi, aprovechamos ambos para tomar aliento, nuestras respiraciones agitadas bebíamos el aliento de el otro, estábamos tan cerca.

-Pero… yo trabajo para ti.

-Trabajas para Maritza.

-Tú pagas mi salario.

-Si, pero bien sabes que no fue premeditado.

-Lo se, yo no lo sabia, de haberlo sabido… por eso tengo que irme.

-¿Es en serio? ¿De verdad lo estas considerando?

-Es que hay tantas cosas…

-Si, las hay y las resolveremos, solo debemos darles tiempo, debemos darnos tiempo.

-Si me voy… ¿Me harás volver?

-Definitivamente. Te retendría aunque tuviera que demandarte.

-Le pediré a Albert que me defienda –Conteste con una sonrisa que fui incapaz de disimular, estaba gustándome que me dijera que de cualquier manera me mantendría cerca, más que molestarme, me halagaba.

-¿Vas a involucrarlo en algo que es solo nuestro?

Me quede mirándolo, la sonrisa se me borro, parecía hablar demasiado en serio, este asunto era exclusivamente nuestro, solo esta en nosotros darle una solución, Albert ni siquiera sabe que yo estoy trabajando para Terry… o tal vez si lo sabia y no me lo dijo.

Cuando le comunique que vendría a acompañar a una dama triste, me pidió su nombre, luego me dijo que si necesitaba dinero o cualquier cosa y así tan simple como es siempre conmigo me dejo partir. Ahora caigo en la cuenta que, quizás investigo un poco, para el no hubiera sido difícil desenhebrar quien iba a pagar mi salario y sabiéndolo no me puso sobre aviso. Típico de el.

-Esta vez no te dejare ir… Candy, entiéndelo. Yo te amo. Quédate… por tu propia voluntad. –Mis palabras sonaron con demasiada vehemencia, casi como una suplica dolorosa pero no podría ser diferente aunque hubiese querido recitarlas para no mostrarme tan vulnerable y desesperado. Realmente deseaba que ella entendiera y se quedara junto a mí para intentarlo de nuevo.

¡Dios mío! Ahí estaban las palabras que siempre desee escuchar… "Te amo" me lo esta declarando y además estaba pidiéndome que me quede con el. Oh… mi… ¡Terry me ama!

-Yo también te amo... –Dije muy despacio, que apenas pude escucharme a mi misma, mis lágrimas corrían nuevamente pero estaba vez eran de felicidad.

-Lo se, Pecas. Lo se. Eres demasiado transparente. No en balde hemos crecido y madurado. Candy, tenemos esta oportunidad para comprender si todavía entre nosotros puede haber… algo. Si podemos retomar donde nos quedamos, o si comenzamos de cero. Puede ser que tal vez, igual no podamos entendernos, pero al menos lo sabremos, y si es así… yo… me… alejare…

-¡No! Quiero quedarme, quiero intentarlo y hacer… darnos esta oportunidad.

-¿De verdad?

-Si.

-Por que quieres. ¿Sin presiones de mi parte, sin arrepentimientos por la mañana? ¿Sin huidas nocturnas mientras este durmiendo y soñando contigo?

Mire en sus ojos la duda y el dolor de todo este tiempo, el tenia razón debía decidirme con conciencia, como adulta, y no cambiar de idea mañana. Ya no éramos unos jovencitos, ni estábamos para perder el tiempo, si iba a quedarme a hacer este intento, a tratar de construir este amor nuestro, debía hacerlo de verdad. Me gusto oír que sueña conmigo, yo también lo hago Terry… Pero no te lo voy a decir, no por ahora. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo ante mi travieso pensamiento, es capaz de embromarme con esa información por mucho tiempo.

-Candy… No quiero que me engañes ni me hagas ilusionarme en vano, de todas formas hare lo que este en mis manos para lograr que te quedes lo mas que pueda retenerte, es mi deseo y mi derecho. Las cosas se han dado de esta forma, entiéndelo; quiero exigir y aprovechar esta oportunidad que se nos otorga y que se nos fue negada hace mucho. Quiero que lo sepas.

Mi corazón se encogió al ver su brutal sinceridad, el coraje y resentimiento que aun podía palpar en su sentir por nuestra abrupta separación de hacia años. Había pasado un tiempo considerable pensándolo, podía darme cuenta de ello, no era la única que ha estado volviéndose loca con todo esto, el también. Ha pensado, recapacitado y decidido con firmeza que es lo que quiere hacer. Mi Terry… el chico que aun me ama… antes tan confundido y derrotado, desesperado, acorralado sin salida, ahora es todo un hombre que se me esta plantando en frente obstruyendo mi estúpida huida y esta diciendo claramente, "No te dejare ir" por que "Te amo". ¿Como podía resistirme a eso?

-Candy, quiero que entiendas, esto ha sido sorpresivo, inesperado pero no por eso menos anhelado. Estoy igual de temeroso que tu, quiero que lleguemos a entendernos, no somos los mismos de antes ambos hemos vivido, somos diferentes, quiero que logremos un entendimiento. Pero… si tu realmente no quieres hacer el esfuerzo, yo lo hare por ambos, pero al menos quiero saber, que tu… me darás el beneficio de la duda, y no vas a lastimarme y a lastimarnos en el proceso dejándome, mientras yo bajo un poco la guardia. Aun así, sabiendo las consecuencias lo hare de todas formas. No estoy dispuesto a menos, incluso aunque me desgarres.

-No quiero hacerte daño Terrence, nunca lo he querido, si lo hice en el pasado, perdóname… -Comencé a sollozar con desconsuelo, esa declaración me ha partido el alma, ¿Tan despiadada y sin alma me cree? ¿Es así tan grande el daño que le provoque al apartarme del camino? Pero entonces, el también me hizo daño, nos hicimos daño, ambos fuimos victimas de las circunstancias y ante ellas no había forma de combatir. Igual me dolía que me lo dijera, jamás quise hacerle daño- Nunca fue mi intención…

-Lo se, créeme, es solo que… Es lo que siento en este momento. No te das cuenta, estoy completamente desnudo ante ti, me tienes colgando en la incertidumbre cuando me dices que quieres irte…

Trato de buscar un punto del cual partir pero juntos y tu vuelves a decirme que te vas… antes de que podamos comenzar. Eso me duele Candy. Aunque entiendo también por que lo haces, aun no hemos hablado de esta situación en la que estamos y tenemos que salvarla de alguna manera, yo ya la tengo finiquitada, créeme, desde antes de que tu llegaras a mi casa, solo es cuestión de tiempo. Solo te pido, no te vayas, tenme un poco de Fe.

-Oh Terry… siempre te la he tenido, créeme, sabia que nuestra separación sería… dolorosa, nunca imagine que lo seria al punto de…

-De que… ¿De que Candy? Dímelo.

-Cuando regrese de… aquella noche… llegue muy enferma, con neumonía… Tuvieron que llamar a los Adley para que fueran a recogerme a la estación… había perdido el sentido en el tren.

-¡Oh Candy…! -El me abrazo cerrando los ojos, y pude sentir como todos nuestros recuerdos y el dolor de antes nos golpeaba a ambos con toda su fuerza.

-Archie me llevo a la mansión de Chicago y… la tía abuela junto con los Legan me echaron… Archie me llevo al departamento y Albert cuido de mí hasta que, logre algo de estabilidad… luego me… despidieron… ya te lo conté. Después Albert también me dejo…

Vi como el estaba afectado, se que en este momento se esta sintiendo culpable de aquello que sucedió pero como el me lo dijo hace un momento, tenia que decirlo. Es como me siento ahora mismo. Tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo hice encararme.

-Terry, aquellos días fueron muy dolorosos pero tuve que seguir, no quise herirte a propósito aquella noche, no es que pensara que tu… Te tengo tanta fe, tanta como la tengo de mi misma. Siempre ha sido mi máxima seguir caminando sin importar que, pero sabes, tu siempre estuviste a cada paso de mi camino. Con dolor, con temor, con mucho amor pero sobre todo, mis días eran llevaderos porque sabia que tu… que tu te las arreglarías de una u otra forma. Eras un joven muy fuerte, de mucha fortaleza, me lo demostraste muchas veces. Lo sigues siendo. Sabia que para ambos iba a hacer difícil pero siempre creí en ti, nunca dude de que alcanzarías tus ideales, nunca dude que algún día tendría noticias de ese hombre maravilloso en el que te ibas a convertir, con o sin mi.

-Oh Candy… tienes demasiada fe, no soy ni la mitad de todo eso que dices…

-Eres un pésimo mentiroso, ¿Debo dudar entonces de tus premios señor "actor consumado"? Eres, exactamente como soñé que serias. Exactamente así. Incluso no me equivoque en pensar que…

-¿Qué?

-En que tú… aunque fuera en algún rinconcito de tu corazón me recordarías de vez en cuando. Quizás algún día de Mayo, o en tus vacaciones de verano… o tal vez en otoño te acordarías de mí. Porque yo… te recuerdo cada día. Y en mis oraciones siempre has estado tú.

-Tu estas en cada una de mis respiraciones Pecosa, desde el día en que te conocí, desde entonces hasta hoy eres parte de mi vida. ¿Vas a quedarte? O… tendré que demandarte por no cumplir con tu contrato.

-Me quedo, porque quiero, porque te quiero.

Volvimos a besarnos, ya no importaba ni el frio, ni la nieve, ni tampoco que Spencer estuviera enfriándose el trasero mientras nos cuidaba las espaldas en aquel parque desolado, era casi media noche, debíamos volver al automóvil.

* * *

Caminamos abrazados ella no se separaba de mi, y yo estaba feliz de que así fuera. Entramos al auto y Spencer enfilo hacia mi casa.

-Te devuelvo tu bufanda. –Me la quite del cuello, la pase por el suyo.

-No te he dado las gracias por este obsequio. Gracias Pecosa, es muy abrigadora. Es… -el miro hacia Spencer y luego se acerco para hablarme cerca del oído- es como sentirme abrazado por ti, todo el tiempo.

-Terry… eres un… -el comenzó a reír, mire de soslayo a Spencer, el parecía no estar dentro del vehículo con nosotros, me acerque a el para hablarle mas de cerca- me alegra que te haya gustado, no sabia que venia a tu casa, no venia preparada, y cuando te vi fuera de la tienda sin bufanda, pensé que necesitabas una, y quise darte algo que necesitaras…

-Te necesito a ti, cerca de mi, Candy.

Lo mire en la oscuridad de la noche, quería echarme a sus brazos, pero la presencia de Spencer me cohibía, era consiente que mientras nos abrazábamos y besábamos en el parque el nos custodiaba, el observo nuestra platica aunque estoy segura que no pudo escucharla, pero aquí, estábamos demasiado cerca de el.

-No te preocupes por el. Ven acércate.

Terry pareció adivinar mi inquietud. De todas formas me arrastro junto a el y descanse mi cabeza en su hombro, sentía la suavidad de la bufanda en mi mejilla.

-Entonces, no te gusto mi regalo.

-Si, me gusto mucho, anoche dormí con ella, es muy suave, gracias.

-La tejí muy rápido pero creo que quedo bien. Lo hice con mucho cariño.

-Eso es lo que mas me gusta, que te privaste de tu chal para darme una bufanda a mí. Siempre te privas de algo tuyo para dármelo. Pero de todas formas quiero mas… quiero todo de ti.

Me susurro en el odio, y me hizo sonreír.

-A que te refieres exactamente -Le dije muy bajo.

-A todo, a que quiero todo de ti, quiero conquistarte, y ganarme el derecho de llamarme dueño de tu vida, de tu corazón y de tu cuerpo. Te quiero completa y luchare para merecérmelo.

-Oh…

-Tienes algún problema con eso.

Y ahí estaba el Terry que yo conocía, el mismo avispado y sinvergüenza pero terriblemente romántico, quizás para otras mujeres les pudiera parecer inapropiado, hasta pedante y grosero, pero escuchar su desfachatez solo me hace sentir, feliz. Oh Terry… si tú supieras que ya soy toda tuya… me apreté un poquito mas a el.

-Lo soy -Susurre.

-No Candy, no por completo. Y no descansare hasta que lo seas.

Esa declaración tan frontal, tan carnal, ni yo podía hacerme la tonta de lo que quería decir, el quiere reclamarme completa y ese es mi dulce sueño ser toda suya permitirle que me tome entera, ser toda suya. Mientras me acurrucaba en su hombro como si estuviera en el mejor lugar del mundo el apretaba mi mano contra la suya calentándola, sentí sus labios besando mi cabello, su pecho suspirando cadenciosamente igual que el mío, un pensamiento improvisto, incomodo y aterrador asalto mi mente.

Maritza Marlow.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

"**El REVIEW es el alimento para una imaginación creativa, agradezco el tuyo en compensación a la mía"**

* * *

**A mis lectores:**

**Amy C. L:**

**Sera que Terry se lo permitira? Creo que ya tuviste tu respuesta en este capitulo =)**

**SalyLuna:**

**jijijijii pues creo que ya leiste lo que tanto deseabas XD, Maritza mala? uuu ya veremos si eso es verdad. Los separara como Susana... uuuu buena pregunta¡**

**Rosi White:**

**Recibi ese abrazo con mucho cariño muchas gracias Rosi¡ me da gusto que este capitulo te haya gustado y si, la Candy que se le suelta la lengua jajajaja**

**megafanHP:**

**jajajaja gracias por lo que me toca megafan, pues si a veces es muy frustrante seguir un fic que apenas se esta publicando, para mi tambinen es igual de frustante no tener todo el tiempo que quisiera para escribir pero ahi la llevamos esta historia no es larga. Pues yo creo que ya pudiste leer ese ansiado acercamiento.**

**BEA:**

**Muchas gracias. Gracias por comprender mi punto de vista en el cual baso mi criterio para escribi sobre Candy y Terry y su relacion, a veces tan mal entendida e incomprendida. Ellos, ambos son tan valientes, y ambos se demuestran el gran amor que se profesan al sacrificar lo que mas aman... para hacer algo como lo que ellos hicieron se necesitan muchos pero muchos we... y tenerlos bien puestos, porque ambos renuncian. Es harto largo mis motivos para adorarlos a ambos. Por eso les quiero tanto por ser como son, porque ellos entienden perfectamente el significado de la palabra AMAR. por eso (para mi) es tan dificil concebir otra cosa, otro destino distinto para ellos dos, siendo tan jovenes ellos pudieron volver a comenzar con otros amores, PERO el gran "pero" es que, sus personalidades son tan fieles, tan leales a sus sentimientos que no es creible que de pronto Candy se enamore y des enamore en meses de uno y de otro. Ella pasa años pensando en Anthony siempre lo lleva presente en su corazón es ingenuo pensar que algo tan efimero como lo de Anthony lo siga guardando con tanto celo y el amor que VIVIO con Terry lo pueda olvidar en tan pocos meses, asi no es Candy, y Terry no en vano se mantuvo soltero y dice YO NO HE CAMBIADO despues de tantos años. Y no lo digo yo, lo dice la autora en CCFH. =)**

**Maribel:**

**Oh Maribel, Mil gracias por tus lindas y amables palabras¡ Yo tambien espero pasar mas seguido a dejarles mis locuras. Y mi avatar... Yo tambien lo adoro¡ Es mi fan art favorito de Terry, una bellicima creacion de Lilibeth. =)**

**Y respecto a la personalidad de Terry, pues asi es como lo veo yo, habra quienes me digan que lo idolatro demasiado, o que estoy equivocada, pero es simplemente lo que veo, y creo que por logica no estoy muy lejos de la realidad. Candy es una chica muy especial con unos ideales y valores muy fuertes bellos y arraigados, como iba a aceptar a Terry de buenas a primeras... eso no es bien visto aun hoy dia. Terry conoce perfectamente a Candy, la prueba esta en que no le dijo lo del accidente de Susana inmediatamente porque el sabia que al hacerlo, Candy se haria a un lado, el sabia que la iba a perder y ese era su miedo, le dicen cobarde, yo digo que es un chico enamorado que intento tenerla a su lado lo mas posible, pero el final el ya lo sabia, ellos iban a terminar de cualquier manera. Y exactamente asi sucedio. No puede pretender despues de tanto tiempo que ella lo reciba con los brazos abiertos, sabe que ella sigue soltera, pero de eso a que le guarde amor... hay una gran diferencia. Yo creo, que el, conociendolo tan profundamente creo que el volvera a luchar por ella y la conquistara al final de cuentas, ya lo hizo una vez, puede hacerlo dos. jejejejeje**

**SALUDOS¡**


	9. LA RAIZ Cap 9

**"Goza de mi Lectura como yo Goce Escribiendo"**

**Chica de Terry**

* * *

**LA RAIZ**

**Capitulo 9**

Terry encontraba momentos para besarnos a escondidas en cualquier rincón y en cualquier momento. Yo estaba feliz con nuestra furtiva relación, sentía un terrible desasosiego por que Maritza pudiera enterarse o sorprendernos, pero Terry tenía una forma excepcional de calmar mis temores.

El lograba entrar y escabullirse por la casa sin que nadie dijera que el estaba ahí. Si el servicio se daba cuenta de nuestros cambios y nuestras miradas parecían más que nada, aprobarlo.

Maritza no comento nada por lo tarde que llegue la noche de navidad, me quite las botas en el auto y Terry me cargo en sus brazos hasta la entrada, me deposito dentro pero el de forma muy curiosa no puso un solo pie en la casa. Me pareció algo extraño pero agradecí que no entrara conmigo se despidió rápidamente de mi con un beso en los labios, luego me escabullí a mi recamara con las botas en la mano y caminando de puntitas. La casa era paz y mi corazón latía entre alegre y aterrado de encontrarme a Maritza en el pasillo para pillarme como una colegiala que ha roto las reglas del internado, sonreí sin querer ante el deja vú.

Cuantas veces no había hecho aquello en el San Pablo y algunas de las veces precisamente por causa de Terry -suspire profundamente- luego me vino a la mente la última vez que hice eso por medio de una carta misteriosa que tenia una petición inusual. Pero por tratarse de Terry no lo pensé dos veces y me dirigí al establo solo para que el mundo nos callera encima a ambos.

Entonces fue ahí en ese momento que me resulto insoportable la idea de estar separada de Terry y aun en ese momento no alcanzaba a dimensionar que el motivo de tal sentimiento era porque ya lo amaba.

¿Desde cuando? No sabría decirlo con exactitud, pero si hago una honesta retrospectiva creo que me enamore a primera vista de el, desde que lo vi en el barco. Me negaba a aceptarlo. Lo acepte mucho tiempo después, quizás porque luchaba contra ese sentimiento para no sentirme herida, vulnerable, desesperada por no tenerle cerca, por no saber de el, hasta que volvimos a encontrarnos.

Y antes como ahora, tengo miedo de que algo se interponga, y ese "alguien" con sus motivos reales duerme profundo afortunadamente detrás de esta puerta, al menos por hoy no tendré que enfrentarla, no tan pronto.

Los siguientes días fueron una delicia, no podía ocultar mi alegría y el constante sonrojo cada vez que Terrence se apoderaba de mi cintura y en algún escondrijo de la casa me besaba apasionadamente en lo oculto. Luego el muy ladino se iba dejándome con los ojos cerrados y la respiración entrecortada, parecíamos dos adolescentes sonriendo tontamente todo el tiempo, Betty nos veía con sospecha como si el y yo riéramos de un chiste del que nadie se enteraba solo nosotros dos.

Furtivamente salimos a pasear al parque por lazos cortos, como citas de enamorados con el tiempo contado que deben volver a casa a la hora señalada sin retraso. Eso agregaba adrenalina a nuestros besos y abrazos. En ocasiones nos la pasábamos romanceando en la parte trasera del automóvil, besándonos y tocándonos porque no teníamos suficiente, apenas terminaba un beso y en seguida comenzaba otro, mas devoto, o mas urgente, o mas tierno.

Parecíamos dos adolescentes, éramos realmente dos adolecentes que no podían tener las manos quietas, tocándonos todo el tiempo, besándonos sin descanso, mirándonos, suspirando, abrazados, luego me di cuenta que realmente esa etapa la suprimimos de nuestros años de juventud, no tengo idea si en todos es igual pero el y yo no podíamos demostrárnoslo de otra manera. Lo habíamos deseado tanto por tanto tiempo que simplemente dejábamos a nuestro corazón ser.

Spencer salía a pasear en nuestro lugar por el parque mientras nosotros teníamos una conducta inapropiada en la parte trasera del automóvil. Entendía que Terry no debía mostrarse con pareja todavía, asuntos legales lo impedían por parte de su abogado.

Tenia que seguir al pie de la letra las indicaciones o todo podría arruinarse. No me importaba mucho aquello, yo prefería la intimidad mas por sus ardientes demostraciones de cariño que por otra cosa, ya habría momentos para pasear por el parque de su brazo como su… prometida, su señora, su mujer. Y ante ese sublime pensamiento me pregunto si preferiré los normales y gentiles paseos por el parque, a nuestras furtivas y excitantes citas en la intimidad del auto… sonrió ante ambas ideas, no se si los labios de Terry permitan a los míos estar secos y fríos por demasiado tiempo.

Aun no me había dicho que era lo que pensaba hacer, el me decía que en su debido momento lo sabría. El dijo, "Confía en mi". Ciegamente y como nunca le hice caso. Mientras, teníamos nuestros momentos a solas y los aprovechábamos al máximo.

Al tercer día de nuestra reconciliación el día 28 de Diciembre comenzó a hacer presencia en la casa, comenzó a almorzar con nosotras en el comedor y a cenar también.

Maritza no decía nada, parecía actuar normal aunque podía sentir como irradiaba un aura extraña que de pronto me causaba escalofríos, en su presencia me sentía algún tipo de ladrona mentirosa, puesto que ella confiaba en mí. Siempre me lo decía.

No olvidaba las palabras de Terry "Candy llegara el momento en que conozcas a Maritza Marlow, pero no ahora" y en efecto, cada vez que platicábamos en la salita de te, algo había cambiado en la madre de Susana, notaba siempre su mirada sobre mi como estudiándome, como buscando algo, alguna imperfección tal vez, me incomodaba aquella mirada tan penetrante como retándome a hablar, como tratando de hacerme sucumbir.

No me gusta mentir pero en esta ocasión iba a pensar en mí, y en Terry. El me pidió por primera vez Fe, he iba a otorgársela. La situación no era nada fácil y podía entender que debíamos ir paso a paso llevando un procedimiento minucioso.

Terry comenzó a cortejarme sutilmente frente a Maritza, ella aunque ponía cara de pocos amigos no dijo absolutamente nada, yo algo temerosa me manejaba con propiedad, imaginaba que Terry estaba acostumbrando a la madre de Susana y sus peculiares cambios de humor, aunque yo apenas los venia sobrellevando; quería dejar claro que deseaba tener un acercamiento conmigo mas allá de solo jefe y empleada.

Puesto que era frontal y daba cada paso sin temor, a Maritza no le quedaba mas remedio que no mencionar aquella platica que tuvimos hacia algunas semanas en su recamara donde me prohibía acercarme a Terry. El mandaba arreglos de rosas blancas por la mañana para mi, Betty no dejaba de sonreírme, inmediatamente las llevaba a mi recamara. La mañana del 31 de Diciembre, la última noche del año, Terry mando unos enormes ramos de rosas rojas, estaban magníficas a pesar del invierno comenzaban a abrirse a diferencia de las rosas blancas que eran botones siempre.

Esto era una declaración contundente de que entre nosotros el cortejo iba en serio. Así lo entendí, y Betty no perdió oportunidad para insinuarlo, arrancando risitas de las jóvenes mucamas.

Fue entonces cuando Maritza trato de preguntarme si Terry había hablado conmigo, prometiéndome algo. Yo fui algo evasiva y le dije que solo eran flores que el amablemente mandaba. Ella no se quedo conforme con esa explicación era clara la molestia en su rostro, comenzamos a distanciarnos, ella ya no requería tanto de mi compañía como antes. Eso también me daba un poco de alivio estaba llegando el momento en que debía decirle que tenia que dejar este trabajo de dama de compañía.

Esa noche, antes de la cena de año nuevo, Terry se presento elegantemente vestido, soberbio de pies a cabeza y puntual como era su costumbre de caballero. Sin aviso previo fue por mí para llevarme a algún lugar solos, nosotros dos. Había pedido a Betty que me llevara una caja con un hermoso vestido color rojo de terciopelo para que lo luciera en la cena y yo feliz por la belleza de la prenda quise complacerlo, el tenia su plan bien armado, debía de haberlo imaginado.

-¿Candice me permite invitarla a cenar?

-Pero… -Me tomo por sorpresa su petición.

-No me rechace, acompáñeme. No se preocupe por la señora Marlow ella está bien atendida. ¿No es así?

Mire a la señora Marlow que tenía cara de piedra pero no se atrevió a contradecirlo.

-Si, si, claro.

-Margaret -llamo con cortesía a la mucama- ve por el abrigo de la señorita Adley. Gracias.

-Si, señor. –contesto feliz la mucama.

-Trae el abrigo blanco, por favor. –Le pedí, estaba segura que deseaba que usara su otro regalo, sentía algo de renuencia estaba sumamente nerviosa y no podía disimularlo.

La mucama hizo una reverencia graciosa a Terry y subió enseguida por el abrigo. Casi podía sentir la mirada de Maritza apuñalándome la espalda pero no podía contradecir a Terry, trate de serenarme y actuar normalmente, aunque estaba lejos de sentirme tranquila. Objetar cualquier cosa contraria a su bien armado plan lo pondría en una situación comprometida y conociéndolo de todas formas se saldría con la suya. No quería una escena de enamorados delante de Maritza. Para aligerar mis torbellinos internos me hablo para sacarme de esa línea de pensamiento. El me conoce, y lo hace muy bien.

-¿Le gustaron las rosas, Candice?

-Si, muchas gracias. Son hermosas pero no debió…

-Para mi es un placer. Tengo otro obsequio para usted.

Y las sorpresas no terminaban, me sentí estremecer. Terry se me quedo mirando, sus ojos destellaban felinos mientras sostenía una caja, la tome temblando, hoy eran 11 años que nos vimos por primera vez. Nuestro entendimiento fue mutuo y al ver que el no lo había olvidado si no que lo tenia tan presente como yo, casi me provoca pegarme a el de felicidad. Maritza momentáneamente desapareció del esquema.

El abrió lentamente la caja, era una fina gargantilla con un dije en forma de rosa. Era tan exquisito que casi escapan mis lágrimas. Me contuve de abrazarlo nuevamente. El lo saco con delicadeza y fue aun más allá, lo puso en mi cuello mientras yo sostenía mi cabello en alto y el roce de sus finos dedos mandaban escalofríos a todo mi cuerpo con su calor y gentil movimiento, todo eso frente a los ojos de Maritza que parecía querer vomitar.

Sabia con que intención lo hacia, quería dejarle claro que no debía meterse conmigo, que era el quien estaba dando esos pasos y no yo. Ella parecía captar perfectamente el mensaje.

Llego mi abrigo y el ayudo a ponérmelo como todo un caballero. Sin mucha ceremonia, me despedí.

-Buenas noches Maritza.

-Que te diviertas querida -fue su respuesta, mas me parecía que estaba abofeteándome con su sarcasmo.

-Señora Marlow –Terry asintió hacia ella, ni siquiera eran capaces de tocarse, o desearse nada- Vamos Candice, nuestra reservación espera.

Y sin mas, nos fuimos dejándola sola en la casa.

-Era necesario… -Dije en susurros cuando estuvimos solos en el auto.

-Créeme Candy, Lo Es.

Me mordí los labios, estaba consternada de cómo Terry estaba atacando esta situación tan frontalmente, me abrumaba el hecho de que demostrara tan abiertamente sus intenciones lejos de la intimidad que veníamos manteniendo, de pronto los sentimientos adolescentes de vernos a escondidas desaparecieron para dar paso a un hombre cortejando a una mujer con seriedad y rectitud, esa mujer era yo.

Trate de olvidarme de Maritza lo que quedaba de la noche, Terry me llevo a un lugar muy exclusivo que estaba algo abarrotado por la celebración del nuevo año. Algunas personas se acercaron a saludarlo, el me presento como su cita. Las personas lo felicitaban y a mi me halagaban.

Pude ver como los conocidos de Terry estaban gratamente complacidos de verlo en ese ambiente pues según sus propias palabras el no los frecuentaba. Dijeron que era grato verlo en tan buena compañía.

En ese sentido yo me sentía dichosa de verlo relajado y feliz, tomamos una cena de 4 tiempos bebimos champaña rosada muy suave, entonces la reconocí por su sabor, no era que fuera afecta a tomar muy seguido, aquella sensación burbujeante en mi boca permaneció en mi, era la misma que probé aquella noche en el barco, la misma que me llevo a salir a cubierta y por casualidad encontrarme a solas con Terry, como olvidar la experiencia.

¿Casualidad? Seria realmente una casualidad, como el hecho de que viniera a trabajar a su casa, tan cerca de el nuevamente. No, no creo en las casualidades, no después de todo lo que he vivido. De un amigo que fue tripartita y cambio mi vida, de encuentros, des encuentros y despedidas fue un constante ir y venir… Estaba perdida contemplando a las personas que bailaban animadamente al ritmo de la orquesta. Esto parecía un sueño en realidad.

* * *

Un nuevo ritmo hizo que las personas dejaran de bailar muy pocas parejas continuaron, la melodía comenzó dulcemente entonces me volví y vi a Terry frente a mi invitándome a bailar sin palabras. Tome su mano y me dirigí con el a la pista. La orquesta tocaba nuestra melodía, un tango, "la música de la pasión" decían.

El día que me quieras…

Me deslice con Terry al compas de la música que flotaba en el aire, las luces se minimizaron mientras bailábamos lentamente. No pude contener algunas lágrimas, era increíble que en tan poco tiempo estuviéramos de nuevo juntos, sabiendo que nos queremos igual o más que antes, como si todos esos años de fría soledad no hubieran pasado.

El me apretó un poco mas y paseamos por la pista al ritmo de la música con fina elegancia, era fácil seguir a Terry quien me hacia girar entre sus brazos suavemente. Su ágil cuerpo nos balanceaba lánguidamente a veces, un poco mas rápido y apretadamente al cambio de compas, no sabia que yo pudiera tener estos dotados pies pero con la destreza de mi adorado compañero que me guiaba era sumamente fácil.

¿Sera que mis pies siguen a mi corazón que danza al ritmo del suave tango? Poco importaba en realidad, Terry me ciño a su cuerpo y bailamos mejilla con mejilla, cerré los ojos y deje que el me llevara justo a donde quería, ese lugar que yo tanto deseaba, donde estuviéramos solos, donde solo existiéramos aunque fuera por un breve momento el y yo y nuestro amor flotando alrededor.

Cuando la majestuosa melodía termino una lluvia de aplausos ovaciono a la orquesta, la compañía completa se puso de pie y agradeció el bien merecido cumplido del conocedor público. Yo estaba perdida en Terry, solo aplaudí en un movimiento mecánico sin dejar de mirarle cuando el me libero un poco de la fuerza de su agarre luego me tomo del brazo y volvimos a la mesa, alguien estaba ahí esperando por nosotros.

-Madre.

-Querido, ¿Cómo estas? -Eleonor Baker abrazo con alegría y mal disimulado orgullo a su retoño pero no hizo demasiado alarde de ello, seguramente Terry con lo gruñón que puede ser la retaría, me dio gusto verlos juntos aunque en realidad no me lo esperaba.

-Candy, querida. Estas preciosa. Muy bella –Dijo sosteniéndome con sus manos por los abtebrazos y besándome en ambas mejillas.

-Señora… señora Baker, es un gusto verla de nuevo.

-Por favor Candy, llámame Eleonor -Yo asentí y le sonreí. La orquesta seguía tocando, las luces volvieron a tener mas intensidad y las personas ocupaban de nuevo sus lugares en la pista, Terry saco mi silla y luego hizo lo propio con su madre. Furtivamente apreciaba como Eleonor miraba de reojo a Terry y como sonreía complacida apreciando como estaba pendiente de mi, yo también lo era.

Platicamos de algunas simplezas, como si ella estuviera perfectamente enterada de nuestra relación, no hizo preguntas incomodas muy al contrario charlábamos como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, como si este momento fuera solo un atisbo de los muchos que vendrían, como si jamás hubiéramos pisado el fondo.

Después de algún momento ella se retiro a la mesa donde convivía con un grupo de amigos, me pidió la visitara en su casa como si fuera una costumbre entre nosotras, le sonreí agradeciendo su invitación luego ella nos miro a ambos, nos sonrió complacientemente y se alejo dejándonos solos de nuevo.

-¿Sucede algo, Candy?

-No. Si. No se… -Terry alzo la ceja divertido por mi indecisión de sentimientos- quiero decir… es tan desconcertante.

-¿Que es desconcertante? –Terry hizo a un lado su copa y poso su total atención en mi.

-Esto. Es como si, nunca… como si tu y yo… en todo este tiempo…

-Pareciera que el tiempo no trascurrió.

-Si, como si esto fuera tan natural, como si fuera algo que siempre ha estado ahí. Como si el tiempo no hubiera…

-Te entiendo. Quizás nos sentimos de este modo porque todo este tiempo no perdimos la esperanza de un tal vez… pero el tiempo ha transcurrido Candy, irremediablemente y sin detenerse. Las cosas cambiaron y nosotros en algún nivel también. – Tome de nuevo la copa y dio un corto trago, es así como me sentía como lo has descrito Pecas aunque nosotros, nuestros sentimientos sigan intactos, Candy, yo también me siento así. Desafortunadamente tendremos que dar un ultimo trago amargo y se que, sobre todo para ti no será fácil. Pero si queremos estar juntos tendrá que suceder y muy pronto.

El maestro de ceremonias tomo la palabra advirtió que faltaban algunos minutos para la media noche, las parejas en su mayoría llenaron la pista, creí que nosotros también nos dirigíamos hacia la multitud pero Terry me llevo a un rincón solitario donde estaba el gran ventanal hacia la ciudad. Ahí juntos abrazados esperamos la llegada del nuevo año. En un momento el cielo de Nueva York se lleno de luz, mientras una melodía, seguramente la ultima de este año sonaba con cadencia y la voz aterciopelada de la interprete me hacia estremecer.

Los fuegos artificiales estallaban en numerosos destellos multicolores llenando de júbilo a las personas, la música sonaba alegre y sensual, en el fondo de la pista y en las mesas la gente reía, se abrazaba, se felicitaba, mientras Terry y yo nos besábamos de la única forma en que podíamos tolerar no ir más allá.

Abrazados en aquel rincito oscuro alejados del bullicio encerrados en nuestro propio mundo lejos de las miradas curiosas. Luego de un tiempo maravilloso y sublime Terry tomo mi mano me hizo girar, me pego a su cuerpo y bailamos lentamente mientras nos sonreíamos.

-¿Eres feliz Candy?

-Si, en este momento lo soy.

-Pues es nuestro, este momento es nuestro, así que vivámoslo.

Y sonriendo seguimos bailando con la música de la orquesta de fondo, los fuegos artificiales iluminando la noche y nuestro amor intentando no sobrepasarnos. Por ahora no.

* * *

-¿Que paso? Aun despiertas.

-Oh Candy… un terrible accidente. –Comento Margaret la mucama personal de Maritza.

-¿Cuál accidente? -contesto la cocinera con desdén mientras se llevaba algunos vidrios rotos- Si bien sabemos lo que en realidad sucedió.

Yo mire a Betty, que aun estaba despierta. Y a una de las mucamas ir a la habitación de Maritza, los jarrones en los que habían puesto las rosas que me regalo Terry habían sido reemplazados por otros, las flores ahora lucían deshojadas y en la alfombra de la sala había una gran mancha de humedad.

-Esa vieja bruja… -siseo Betty por lo bajo.

-La señora tuvo un accidente con el florero, creo que lo iba a cambiar de lugar pero se le resbalo y se estrello contra el piso.

-¡Si claro! ¿Por eso estallo en mil pedazos y las rosas estaban esparcidas por toda la alfombra? No tenía por que tocarlas, no le pertenecen.

-¡Oh...! ¿Y no se lastimo?

-Se cortó la mano derecha y sufrió algunos rasguños -Dijo la mucama con una pequeña vocecita- ya no podrá bordar como acostumbra, por algún tiempo.

-Ojala hubiera sido algo de cuidado… -Dijo Betty mal humorada- no nos perdemos de mucho, solo que ahora andará con un genio de los mil demonios, ocupara su tiempo en fastidiarnos.

La mucama se fue hacia la cocina sin decir nada, llevaba el semblante sombrío, seguramente sabia a lo que se refería Betty pero estaba demasiado bien aleccionada por Maritza para no emitir ningún tipo de juicio.

-Iré a verla.

-No vayas Candy, espera a mañana. Yo se lo que te digo. Buenas noches, espero que ahora si haya paz en esta casa.

-Buenas noches Betty, que descanses.

-Oh, pero que mala vieja soy, ¿Como la pasaron querida? -El tono de la mujer cambio de inmediato por uno mas jovial.

-Muy bien, fue una velada muy agradable. Terrence, el señor… se porto…

-Vamos cariño, conmigo no tienes que disimular, el esta loco por ti, desde que te vio su cambio fue… descomunal, antes poco pasaba por esta casa, y eso era ya mucho decir de cuando vivía la difunta señorita Marlow que en gloria este… -comento la mujer persignándose- Se la merece, con ese ogro de madre que le toco… -Volvió a decir muy bajo- Era rara la ocasión en que ponía un pie en esta casa, luego supo que estabas aquí… Por todos los años que me cargo, el ha cambiado y es gracias a ti. Eres una buena chica y Terry es un gran hombre también. Se le ilumina la mirada cuando te ve. Sonríe. Es feliz y se le nota. Dime Candy, ustedes ya se conocían de antes ¿verdad?

Me puse nerviosa no sabia si debía contestar con la verdad, aunque ya me había dado cuenta que Betty quería bien a Terry, me quede pensando por un momento si debía ser sincera.

-Betty, Terrence y yo fuimos compañeros de colegio en Londres en nuestra adolescencia, luego el vino aquí a realizar su sueño y yo por mi parte estudie enfermería… Dejamos de vernos hace mucho tiempo. Hasta que… ahora estoy aquí como su empleada.

-Ya veo… ahora entiendo todo.

Me le quede mirando, ansiaba escuchar que era aquello que entendía pero no me atreví a preguntarle, preferí guardar silencio.

-Por eso el nunca… por eso la señorita Marlow nunca tuvo oportunidad. Buenas noches Candy. –Se fue la mujer mayor con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hasta… mañana… -Dije con un hilito de voz. Susana nunca tuvo la oportunidad, Terry siempre me ha querido, como yo a el, cierto que en algún momento pensé que no se podía saber quien lo amaba mas, si ella o yo. Siento que la verdadera diferencia no estaba entre nosotras, sino que siempre estuvo en Terry. Siempre.

-Candy, volviste.

La voz de Maritza me sorprendió, parecía dormir tranquila, la respiración acompasada, tenia su mano derecha vendada.

-Si Maritza, aquí estoy. Tuviste un accidente. ¿Estas bien? ¿Ya has tomado algún analgésico?

-Si, las mucamas me atendieron ya que tú no estabas… Es muy tarde, se tomaron bastante tiempo.

-Si, algo. Si no necesitas nada por ahora, te dejare descansar, es vital el reposo para que te recuperes lo más pronto posible.

-Si, para que te deshagas de mí… -siseo la mujer muy quedo pero aun así Candy pudo escucharla.

-¿Decías algo Maritza? -No supe si lo que escuche era correcto, creo haber entendido que yo, "iba a deshacerme de ella…" pero no estoy completamente segura.

-¿El señor Grandchester ya se fue?

-Si.

La mujer volvió la mirada hacia la ventana por donde entraban algunos destellos de luz de luna. Lo mejor seria irme.

-Buenas noches.

-Candy acércate…

Me senté al borde de la cama, ahora me arrepentía de no haber hecho caso a Betty.

-Estoy muy triste… extraño tanto a mi hija, mi pobre niña, morir tan joven… con tantos sueños truncados…

Maritza comenzó a llorar, a balbucear cosas sobre Susana, de pronto una punzada de arrepentimiento me pincho el corazón.

-Tranquilízate Maritza, no crees que si ella te viera en estas condiciones estaría muy triste, un hijo no puede ver que su madre o padre sufran.

-Pero ella ya no esta, no podrá disfrutar de una familia, de un esposo que la quiera y le de su lugar… No, no, no, por que tuvo que morir, por que tuvo ese accidente… no lo entiendo, si ella era tan buena y se lo merecía todo.

-A veces las cosas no podemos entenderlas pero nuestro señor siempre tiene un plan para nosotros… aunque a veces estemos tristes o disgustados con el, el siempre sabe que camino es el que nos conviene.

-¿Tu crees que esto es mejor para mi? ¿Estar sola, sin nadie a quien le importe? ¿Crees que era lo mejor que mi niña muriera tan joven?

-Cálmate por favor, será mejor que descanses, mañana todo lo veras diferente –La arrope con la cobija mientras ella no dejaba de gemir aunque no había lagrimas en su rostro.

-¡¿Que es esto?!

Ella tomo mi muñeca izquierda sorpresivamente y con una fuerza tal como si su mano derecha no tuviera absolutamente nada.

-¡DIMELO! ¿QUE ES ESTO? –Sacudió mi mano con fuerza, me quede mirándola espantada, sentí humedad en mi muñeca.

-Te comprometiste… ¿El te dio ese anillo? ¿TE HAS COMPROMETIDO CON EL NOVIO DE MI HIJA? ¡CONTESTA!

En ese momento entraron las mucamas y entre dos de ellas la contuvieron mientras ella se agitaba sin control en la cama, la tercera la inyecto en el brazo. Aun no me soltaba, tuve que soportar el que me apretara y enterrara las uñas en mi piel mientras lo hacían, luego soltó el agarre y pude zafarme, me aparte totalmente asustada.

En mi muñeca había rastros de sangre, la herida de la palma de Maritza se había abierto, cambiaron el vendaje y volvieron a aplicar uno seco y limpio.

-Candy, ¿estas bien? -Asentí sin emitir sonido.

-No la culpes, esta muy alterada, no es ni la mitad de lo que sucedía cuando Susana… cuando la señorita Marlow murió. ¿No te hizo daño?

Moví la cabeza negando, estaba perdida mirándola como susurraba cosas ilegibles, completamente desmadejada en la cama, seguía sobando mi adolorida muñeca. Gire y salí de la habitación a todo prisa. Me encerré en mi alcoba y vi el anillo que Terrence me había dado hacia apenas un par horas como una promesa de que estaríamos juntos para siempre…

**Deja vu.**

-Es casi media noche, Candy quiero darte algo…

De pronto saca del fondo de su bolsillo interno del saco, un anillo.

-Este anillo me ha acompañado por todo este tiempo, es tuyo, es para ti, te pertenece.

Lo mire maravillada, es un anillo sumamente sencillo con un hermoso y sutil solitario adornándolo. Me llene de emoción.

-Es la primera adquisición que hice con el fruto de mi trabajo, por primera vez supe lo que es esforzarse mucho para poder obtener lo que quieres.

-Pero, entonces… -Mil imágenes de Terry aparecieron en mi mente dando significados mudos a las acciones.

-Si, ha estado conmigo por varios años -el estaba afectado por la emoción al igual que yo, podía ver que buscaba las palabras para que su voz no se quebrara, aunque yo ya estaba llorando.

-Candy, este anillo tiene mucho valor, te mande un pasaje de ida. ¿Lo recuerdas? -yo asentí entendiendo todo antes de que el lo dijera- Yo aspiraba… soñaba en que aquella primera vez que nos reencontráramos aquí en Nueva York… yo, ya no te dejaría marchar.

-¿Cómo…? -A penas y podía creer lo que mi corazón me conto anticipadamente como una verdad.

-Si, quería que te quedaras conmigo para siempre y este anillo era para pedírtelo… lo he guardado celosamente hasta que ese día volviera a nosotros…

Entonces el me saco al balcón, estábamos a varios pies de altura, el viento soplaba, los fuegos artificiales seguían anunciando el año nuevo, el se hinco sobre su rodilla izquierda y sosteniendo el anillo centre sus dedos lo dijo… lo que tantas noches había soñado y ambicionado secretamente… durante mucho tiempo.

-Candice White Andrew, Me convertirías en el hombre mas feliz, si aceptas casarte conmigo.

Yo estaba temblando de la emoción y susurre un -si- luego quite mi guante y ofrecí mi mano para que el deslizara el anillo mientras nos mirábamos llenos de emoción y temblando. Luego en un arrebato me senté en su pierna derecha el me abrazo y nos besamos sellando nuestro compromiso. Nadie nos veía, solo la noche iluminada de diminutas estrellas llenas de color.

Luego volvimos adentro después de compartir ese momento mágico e intimo y seguimos bailando emocionados compartiendo ese instante que era solo nuestro. La cantante de blues seguía entonando la canción acariciando nuestros corazones…

"**Your love is King** (Tu amor es el rey)

**Crown you my heart** (Corónate con mi corazón)

**Your love is King** (Tu amor es el rey)

**Never need to part** (Nunca necesita despedirse)

**Your kisses ring** (El sonido de tus besos)

**Roud and round and round my head…** (Alrededor y alrededor y alrededor de mi cabeza)

**Touching the very part of me** (Tocando cada parte de mí)

**It´s making my soul sing** (Esta haciendo que mi alma cante)

**Tearing the very heart of me"** (Desgarrando cada parte de mi corazón…)*

-¿Eres feliz Candy?

-Si, en este momento lo soy.

-Pues es nuestro, este momento es nuestro, así que vivámoslo.

Venia feliz suspirando después de aquel momento flotando entre nubes, recordándolo una y otra vez mientras miraba este anillo que era ahora mi posesión mas preciada porque venia de Terry después de tanto tiempo… mi dicha parecía opacarse lentamente.

Había sido testigo de una de las crisis de Maritza, de cómo había dicho que yo venia a deshacerme de ella con voz muy baja, irradiando odio.

Luego la forma en que tomo mi muñeca y veía mi anillo… -Suspire muy hondo- ¿que ira a pasar mañana? Se lo dirán a Terry, ¿o es mejor que se lo diga yo? Fue un día maravilloso, una noche muy especial y ahora…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

"**El REVIEW es el alimento para una imaginación creativa, agradezco el tuyo en compensación a la mía"**

* * *

**NOTI MUA:**

***Your love is King**

**Intérprete: Sade**

* * *

**A mis Lectores:**

**Rosy White, Cielo La Madrid William, Saly Luna, Amy C.L, Maribel, ccc, gadamigrandchest, Naila.**

Gracias chicas por sus hermosos comentarios y por la espera. =)

**enfe:**

Primero que nada, espero que estés mas recuperada de las secuelas de tu accidente y que estés mucho mejor ahora, toda mi buena vibra y un fuerte abrazo.

Respecto a tu mensaje, mil gracias por lo que me toca. Estoy emocionada y halagada con tus palabras y pues no te creas ya estoy trabajando en algo, cuando se concrete les avisare jejejeje de verdad muchas, muchas gracias sus bellas palabras sinceras quiero creer me las guardo en el corazón y me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo mis locuras. Nos leemos pronto espero ese no sea tu único mensaje.

Que te recuperes muy pronto.

**Con cariño Odet.**


	10. LA RAIZ Cap 10

**"Goza de mi Lectura como yo Goce Escribiendo"**

**Chica de Terry**

* * *

**LA RAIZ**

**Capitulo 10**

-Candy ¿Estas bien?

-Si, lo estoy.

-¿Estas segura? Por favor no me ocultes nada…

-Bueno, ella se altero cuando vio mi anillo… y…

-¿Y?

-También dijo, aunque no estoy segura… que yo… venia a deshacerme de ella…

-¡Maldición!

-Pero no es verdad… yo…

-Candy no tienes ni que decirlo, hablare con mi abogado, que los planes se adelanten.

-Que vas a hacer…

-Lo natural, lo que he querido hacer desde hace tiempo, me deslindare de Maritza Marlow.

-Pero…

-Acaso pensabas que iba a quedarme con ella –Le dije con tranquilidad y ahora debía aclararle esta situación- No Candy, lo hice porque cuando murió Susana, ella estaba mal, estaba sufriendo, no pude ser un desalmado y abandonarla en esas circunstancias, habíamos convivido varios años.

-No tienes que darme explicaciones, Terry.

-Si, si tengo. Quiero que sepas la realidad y esa es. Fue por humanidad.

-Lo se. No niego que al principio fue confusa esta situación de por si, tenía dudas sobre… ya sabes, se decían tantas cosas… si tu... habías amado a… Susana. Pero el estar aquí, el verte, el saber que sigues siendo el mismo de siempre, no podía ser de otra manera.

-Candy, confía en mí.

-Siempre. Lo supe antes de que tu me lo dijeras –Nos besamos para sellar de nuevo nuestro pacto de confianza- Terry ¿Qué pasara con Maritza?

-Eso, solo ella lo sabe.

* * *

Pasaron los días, Maritza se había tranquilizado aparentemente. Como si su cura hubiera sido mágica. Un día muy temprano cuando me disponía a saludarla, una de las chicas Simónette me dijo que Maritza había salido temprano. No supo decirme a donde, puesto que la "Señora" nunca dejaba dicho su destino.

Por la tarde cuando volvimos a toparnos, ella había cambiado, parecía de mejor humor y prescindía de mi presencia tanto como al principio solo que, algo indudablemente había cambiado.

Su actitud hacia mi era incluso, zalamera. Comenzó a preguntarme cosas, comenzó a interesarse en mis quehaceres, de pronto se volvía emotiva y terminaba hablando de su hija, pero no con la angustia de antes, sino que parecía aceptar que ella ya no estaba, que desde que había llegado yo a su vida ya no se sentía tan sola.

Me conmovía su cambio y sus recuerdos pero había algo que no me gustaba del todo. Sabía por experiencia propia que a veces uno oculta un gran dolor bajo las sonrisas y el "Estoy bien", cuantas veces no lo hice así yo misma para no preocupar a Albert, a mis madres, a Anie.

Terry seguía acompañándonos a cenar solamente, comenzaba los arreglos para un nuevo proyecto y por el día casi no nos veíamos, entre nosotros dos la relación seguía siendo sosegada y tranquila por respeto a Maritza. Ella se veía incomoda pero trataba de disimularlo.

Entre ellos dos la línea parecía tan tensa que sentía en cualquier momento reventaría, Terry parecía incólume a cualquier gesto de amabilidad de Maritza hacia mi, o hacia el.

Maritza trataba de pasar la mayor parte del tiempo conmigo, me invitaba de compras, y me pedía opinión para todo, no se sobrecargaba con las cuentas como lo hacia antes, para todo requería mi aprobación, incluso trataba de convencerme de comprar tal o cual cosa ya que según su criterio "me sentaba de maravilla" y seguramente "A Terry le gustaría" -dejaba entrever.

Era tanta su insistencia que dije que si, a ciertas cosas.

Parecía que ella disfrutaba eso, el consumir y consumir, cualquier cosa le llamaba la atención, miraba y disfrutaba como una niña en dulcería. A mi francamente me fastidiaba pasar la tarde en un almacén viendo cosas que no necesitaba y que mucho menos adquiriría.

Luego me llevaba a alguna cafetería en los lugares mas concurridos pedía para nosotras café y algún postre, nos sentábamos a charlar de cualquier cosa, incluso llego a contarme de cuando su difunto esposo la cortejaba, como tenían que llevar chaperón y como al final ella termino dándole el si. Ambos eran de una posición social buena, el señor Marlow tenía una fortuna que lo respaldaba, nada exagerado pero les bastaba para vivir con comodidades.

Desafortunadamente el falleció siendo muy niña Susana, su única hija, dejándolas desamparadas sin saber nada de los negocios, los socios arbitrariamente las dejaron fuera de las asociaciones por ser mujeres y un día, se vieron en la necesidad de venir a la gran ciudad a buscar una nueva vida y nuevas oportunidades. La joven Susana mostraba amplias aptitudes para el teatro pues siendo pequeña había ganado algunos concursos en el colegio donde tomaba sus clases.

Decía querer ser actriz, como ese era el sueño de su hija, quiso cumplírselo antes de que ella llegara a faltarle. Tenia que dejarla con algo con lo que pudiera valerse para vivir –palabras de ella- la muerte de su esposo la había dejado muy mal y temía tener que dejar a Susana sola y sin ningún recurso.

La actuación parecía ser una buena alternativa, quizás no la mas decente pero su hija tenía un gran camino por delante, no dependería de nadie, ni siquiera de un esposo, más que de si misma para hacerse de un nombre, de una brillante carrera y de una gran fortuna acompañada de una gran vida, mejor de la que tuvieron cuando su querido esposo vivía. Susana poseía belleza y Maritza muy a su pesar de pronto se dio cuenta que esa arma era muy poderosa y estaba dispuesta a usarla a favor de ambas para conseguir esa vida sin privaciones a la que estuvo acostumbrada. Los motivos de ella como madre yo lo podía entender claramente, aunque ignoraba los secretos y retorcidos motivos de Maritza.

Entonces, Susana se volvió actriz siendo muy joven. Aunque este mundo tenía sus claro oscuros como siempre se ha rumorado, Susana tuvo a su madre para velar por sus intereses y lucho por ellos férreamente. "Eso, mientras ella se hacia de un buen nombre por su talento, lo demás vendría inevitablemente" pensaba Maritza.

¿Acaso la famosa madre de Terrence no había pasado por lo mismo? Sedujo a un noble, tuvo un hijo del cual se desentendió y oculto, pero vivía como una reina, no le faltaba nada, viajaba, tenía a sus pies a un montón de caballeros que se desvivían por el más mínimo de sus caprichos. Ese tipo de vida era la que ella deseaba a consta de lo que fuera, además su hija poseía belleza y cualidades histriónicas justamente como Eleonor Baker que también comenzó siendo muy joven. Todo auguraba que la vida de Susana y la suya propia estarían en el estrellato y las marquesinas por siempre, convertirse en la sucesora de la gran diva "Eleonor Baker" era hacia donde sus ideales estaban encaminados, y el universo mismo parecía conspirar a su favor.

Nunca imagino que Terry fuera ese hijo nacido de una desvergüenza, ni tampoco que la misma Susana perdiera la cabeza por el, por ese "Don nadie" que había llegado de quien sabe donde como un fantasma. Ese chico de porte arrogante y callado poseía talento muy pronto lo demostró y atrapo a Susana aun mas muy a la par de su indiscutible belleza masculina, con el tiempo y el terrible accidente la verdad salió a la luz, "Lo que se hereda no se hurta" y Terrence era la viva imagen de su madre, dos gotas de agua en belleza y talento. Eso le beneficiaba bastante, tanto así que… fue su perdición.

Esos eran los pensamientos de Maritza, los secretos, los que ni siquiera a Susana se atrevió a contar. Era su aspiración nunca renunciar a una vida holgada, porque ella no había nacido para menos.

Bonus extra y gran sorpresa fue el enterarse algunos años después que Terrence además de ser hijo de Eleanor Baker tenía sangre azul de la mismísima realeza británica. Eso por si solo garantizaba una vida cómoda y despreocupada sin importar el que dirán, al fin y al cabo eran estrellas y a las estrellas que brillan en el firmamento, por su luz tan deslumbrante que ciega, se les perdona todo.

No podía negar que Terrence había nacido con su luz propia, tenia que admitirlo. Y su hija no pudo poner los ojos en un mejor candidato que el. Con todo y que era un bastardo, tenia fama fortuna propia y pronto heredaría fortunas de ambos padres, ¿que mas se podía pedir?

-Como corresponde a una madre –Dije, cortando el silencio entre nosotras, al recordar a la madre de Terry cuando se atrevió a reclamar a su hijo después de tanto tiempo alejada no porque quisiera, sino porque así la habían obligado con el pretexto de que era lo mejor para el pequeño, estúpida sociedad hipócrita. Como sufrieron ambos. Y el Duque también, después de todo es su hijo.

Todo tiene un precio, una consecuencia, el sufrimiento también tiene recompensa. Terry y sus padres habían pasado por un gran dolor, eso, muy pocos en realidad lo sabían. Quien los viera pensaría que, fue solo un desliz más de los muchos que hay en este mundo sin la menor traza de piedra sobre piedra, pero en el mundo de Terry era una muralla tan alta como la misma que protege a la reina de Inglaterra.

Candy ni siquiera podía imaginar lo que había en la mente de Maritza Marlow.

* * *

El día del cumpleaños de Terry, lo festejaron en casa de su madre en una pequeña recepción intima, lógicamente Maritza no estaba invitada.

Había pasado casi un mes desde el día en que se comprometieron en una promesa de amor que por la situación de Terrence no podían cumplir, por ahora, pero la fecha estaba acercándose muy rápido cuestión de unas cuantas semanas a lo mucho. Después de que el abogado Jefferson hablara a principios del mes de Enero con Marlow, ella había tomado muy mal la propuesta hecha por Terrence.

El accedía a dejarle la casa como había pensado en un principio, poniéndola a su nombre pero ni un centavo mas. Después de lo que paso la madrugada del día primero de Enero donde una enloquecida Maritza le dijo a Candy que ella era una intrusa que pretendía echarla de su propia casa Terry perdió todo resquicio de paciencia. Pidió al abogado apurara a Maritza para que tomara una decisión, cortándole el tiempo concedido para pensarlo de dos meses a uno solo y el plazo estaba por cumplirse.

Solo la casa y nada más. Era la oferta, o la tomaba o la dejaba. Así de simple.

Lógicamente Maritza protesto enérgicamente porque no le parecía moralmente justo siquiera que pretendiera deshacerse de ella que había sido la madre de su "prometida" por tanto tiempo. Ella en un arrebato amenazo con demandarlo por maltrato, por injurias, por cuanta palabra se le venia a la mente donde "según ella" manchaba su buen nombre y moral al dejarla sola, sin protección, económica claro esta.

El abogado con suma paciencia y sin alterarse ante la desfachatez de la mujer, le explico con cuidado en que situación se encontraba ella realmente, ningún lazo, de ningún tipo la unía a Terrence Grandchester.

Si el, la había estado sosteniendo todo este tiempo era por respeto a la memoria de Susana y sus años de amistad juntos. Ante todo ella, Maritza Marlow, no debía olvidar que el "supuesto" compromiso encaminado a un enlace matrimonial que había existido entre ellos hacia 4 años atrás que se había disuelto, mucho antes de que Susana muriera.

"Esa situación" –le aclaro el abogado tajantemente- del compromiso… En realidad nunca se llevo acabo, no hubo un anillo que lo constatara, una propuesta real, mucho menos un documento que lo avalara, fue más bien un deseo expresado por usted misma Maritza Marlow. Pero ambas partes, Susana Marlow y Terrence Grandchester en realidad nunca estuvieron comprometidos con una propuesta real y fidedigna.

Y esa situación no estaba puesta a discusión ahora, aunque era necesario recapitular. Tenia que dejárselo en claro – Remato- La situación que nos ocupa como bien lo ha dicho usted, es mas un asunto de carácter moral donde el Señor Grandchester le ha favorecido con su ayuda sin ningún tipo de compromiso legal para con usted, mas que el hecho de que se recuperara de su depresión tras la muerte de su hija qepd. De ahí en mas, la gran honorabilidad de mi cliente es exaltada, cualquier jurado lo podría constatar inmediatamente al ver las cuentas que usted entrega, los múltiples pedidos que hace para obtener mas recursos por los cuales mi cliente no tiene ninguna condición legal de cumplir, ni el deseo de seguir haciéndolo puesto que ha pasado el tiempo reglamentario de luto que dicta las buenas costumbres y el señor Grandchester ha decidido seguir con su vida, al igual que usted también debe seguir con la suya.

Es demasiado benévola y altruista la propuesta que el le hace, a sabiendas y consta en el acta firmada por el señor Grandchester, que es en memoria de Susana Marlow que se otorga este tipo de dadiva, a su favor y conveniencia, Maritza Marlow, si es que usted la acepta –Remato- Fuera de eso. No hay más nada que aclarar de parte de mi cliente.

-¿Una limosna para una mujer sola? -Dijo indignada.

-Yo no lo llamaría limosna, señora. El avaluó de la propiedad es de una pequeña fortuna, no se calificaría como "limosna" no he visto propuesta mas generosa en mi vida, donde no se exige nada a cambio, solo que, usted acepte.

Maritza Marlow comenzó a despotricar al ver su castillo derrumbarse como una torre de naipes, volcando la culpa de ese cambio tan hostil en Terry a la mujer que ella había contratado como dama de compañía, y que ella no permitiría que esa mujer le arrebatara lo que le pertenecía. Pero ella se encargaría de abrirle los ojos a Terrence para que viera la realidad, no podía echarla de su lado de esa manera. En ese preciso momento el abogado bien instruido hizo la declaratoria final.

-Solo una clausula rige este convenio… -Acoto con frialdad, al ver que su cliente tenia razón al redactar el documento de aquella manera.

No debía siquiera intentar hacer "Algo, cualquier cosa, cualquier comentario" a la señorita Candice Andrew, porque de hacerlo, el trato ofrecido quedaría anulado definitivamente. El vendería el inmueble y ella quedaría en la calle. Punto final. Ese era su deseo expresado por escrito y el abogado lo haría cumplir con todas las de la ley.

Entonces Maritza comprendió que por ese lado no podía ganar. Cerro la boca se trago el coraje y el orgullo y como buen estratega replegó su vanguardia, "Vive ahora, vence mañana"

Salió aquella fría mañana de principios de Enero de la oficina del abogado llevando el documento para que lo pudiera leer con tranquilidad, firmara, porque no había gran cosa que analizar o pensar y aceptar la propuesta, simple y llanamente. Lo único que gano fue tiempo y esos días era lo que ella estaba aprovechando, tratando de ganarse un lugar en aquel binomio que ya no parecería disolverse de ninguna manera.

Candice había jugado demasiado bien sus cartas, y con alguna brujería, seguramente la de sus faldas, había embrujado a Terry y lo tenía atado a ella de la forma en que lo hacen las mujeres vulgares. Pero si ese era el juego, ella también podía jugar a ser doble cara.

Después de todo no había nada que perder y mucho, mucho que ganar, -recapacito. Quizás no seria mala idea convertirse en su… madre. Al fin y al cabo ella había perdido a una hija, Candice nunca había tenido una madre, lo único que tenia era "un hijo" el cual estaba a punto de perder porque quería comenzar una nueva vida. Pero ella no permitiría que la echara de su lado.

Más le valía adecuarse a ella, puesto que "Ambas" mujer y madre querían a ese hombre, compartirlo después de todo, no era tan mala idea.

Así dejaría de andar revolcándose con muchas, y solo se revolcaría con una, podría hacerse aliada y salir beneficiada que luchar contra mujerzuelas que podrían ser aun más peligrosas que la propia Candice, si algo bueno tenía ella, era que también era rica, muy rica. "Si no puedes con el enemigo, únetele"

Si lograba tocar las fibras necesarias, quizás nunca tendría que marcharse y podría disfrutar de una vida todavía mejor de la que esperaba. Tenia que reconocer que al estar Terrence soltero, era un peligro constante para ella. Pero casándose, teniendo una esposa rica, tan rica como Candice, ¿Que tanto importaba si el estaba "molesto" con ella? Teniendo a su mujer de su lado, lo tendría indudablemente comiendo de su mano, como lo tuvo mientras Susana, la débil y tonta de Susana vivía.

Fue tan débil siempre, si tan solo lo hubiera presionado un poco mas para que se casara con ella… pero no, la muy tonta quería amor. ¿Amor? ¿Para que demonios sirve el amor? Para que el hombre solo venga y sacie sus instintos te deje alborotada, deseosa de mas… y luego vienen los hijos y el hombre se olvida de que uno es mujer, se van con las mujerzuelas porque una ahora se volvió algo mas que sagrada. ¡Valiente amor! Eso solo te trae penas y amarguras, te deja relegada, olvidada, sin más alegría que conformarte con un esposo que solo lo es de nombre, y que al muy imbécil se le ocurre morir totalmente endeudado, dejándome en la miseria y con una hija que mantener. Su única salida era, o convertirla en actriz y que fuera la mejor para ser rica y famosa, o casarla con un buen partido para poder dejar de preocuparse por asuntos de dinero, y ¡Oh bendita salvación! Terrence representaba todas esas cosas juntas. Pero Susana, era tan… mojigata… la muy tonta estaba estúpidamente enamorada de la cara bonita de su "Terry" igual como ella lo estuvo de su padre… ¿Y que gano con el amor?

¡Seguridad económica es lo que vale! Poder hacer y deshacer a tu antojo. Eso es lo que cuenta después de todo. El amor… yo nunca conocí el amor. La única vez que creí en el, me defraudo.

Así entonces, después de recapitular y de ver la situación desde otra perspectiva decidió que ese tiempo que había pedido al abogado lo iba a invertir en hacerse inseparable de Candice, ser su mamá, la madre que nunca tuvo y que seguramente necesitaba. Alguien que la pudiera guiar y aconsejarla, ¿Qué era eso de tener un tutor solamente? ¿Sin guía femenina? ¿Y ahora tener un esposo, sin tener el consejo y sabiduría de una madre? No, eso era inaceptable, debía mostrarle que una madre siempre vela por sus hijos hasta el fin, y es deber de ellos mantenerlos a la diestra siempre, para escuchar sus sabios consejos.

Todos esos días intento conocer mejor a Candy, interesarse en ella y volverse indispensable, tocarle las carentes fibras maternas para que ella sintiera la necesidad de tenerla cerca, como una madre.

Pensó que iba por buen camino pero, el día del cumpleaños de Terry no fue requerida. Se entero que el celebraría en casa de Eleonor Baker. En todo ese tiempo poco había cruzado palabras con la que casi fuera su consuegra.

Eleonor había venido en pocas ocasiones a visitar a Susana, siempre cuando ella estaba ausente. Le podía mucho saber que la diva había estado en casa y ella sin poder saludarla. Nunca la conoció en realidad. Y ahora sentía profundamente no ser invitada ni por Terry, ni por Candy.

Y para rematar había llegado un nuevo citatorio para la próxima semana de parte del abogado de Terrence. Entonces si que comenzó a temblar, ¿Qué haría? Si en ese tiempo no había logrado ser del agrado de Candy como para incluirla en todas sus actividades, como parte de su familia. Y ahora Terry seguía en su afán de que firmara el convenio.

De negarse, de no hacerlo, simplemente se tomaría como un "No acepto" de parte de ella y seria echada. Tenia que hacer algo contundente, tenia que convencer a Candy de que debía mantenerla a su lado… tal vez si… si ella rodara por la escalera en presencia de Candy… tal como hizo con…

Seria arriesgado pero, intentaría todo. Terry no le tenia consideración alguna, nunca se la tuvo, podía sentir de parte de el, la barrera que no le permitía acercarse, todo era por medio de Susana pero ni ella lograba conmoverlo lo suficiente para lograr chantajearlo de alguna manera.

¡¿Que más quería el insensible de Terrence de su madre?! ¿Acaso no respeto el acuerdo manteniendo al margen a Candy de esa situación? Fue la clausula que el abogado le puso, jamás por ningún motivo enterar a Candy de la negociación, de lo contrario, ante cualquier indicio de que ella se enterara por boca de Maritza, cualquier comentario por mínimo que fuera, todo quedaba anulado.

Debía apurar las cosas, debía aferrarse a Candice de alguna manera ya que por medio de Terry le quedaba claro que nunca pasaría, esperaba que esta vez, todo saliera bien. Por ahora solo le quedaba aguardar en la soledad de su recamara, tragándose el orgullo y el rencor de que sus hijos no la incluyeran en sus actividades, trato de trazar el plan… para mostrarles que ella les era muy necesaria, tenia pocos días, muy pocos días, antes de reunirse con el abogado.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

"**El REVIEW es el alimento para una imaginación creativa, agradezco el tuyo en compensación a la mía"**

* * *

**Gracias a todas las chicas por sus lindos mensajes me hacen muy feliz en tiempos oscuros y desesperados.**

**De aqui en adelante quizas esta misma semana la historia concluya, gracias infinitas por la espera.**

**Un fuerte abrazo desde México para todos mis lindos lectores, especialmente a:**

**Salyluna, **

**Eva Grandchester,**

**gadamigrandchest,**

**Ana, **

**Darling eveling,**

**Amy C. L., **

**Bea,**

**Maribel, **

**Andrea.**

**GRACIAS, GRACIA, GRACIAS chicas hermosas por darme algo de su tiempo¡**

**Chica de Terry. 3**


	11. LA RAIZ Cap 11

**"Goza de mi Lectura como yo Goce Escribiendo"**

**Chica de Terry**

**LA RAIZ**

**Capitulo 11**

* * *

-¡Señora! señora… No me lo quisieron surtir.

-Pero… El recado tenia instrucciones precisas.

-Si, pero el boticario dijo que…

-¡Esta bien! Gracias por nada –Contesto la mujer de mal humor al jovenzuelo que le entregaba un papel y un pequeño morralito con dinero, ni siquiera le dio propina por el esfuerzo; entonces el chico en venganza soltó el papel antes de que ella pudiera asegurarlo apretando su puño, mucho más interesada en tomar el dinero antes que el pillo echara a correr llevándoselo.

-Permítame ayudarle señora Marlow –Un hombre alcanzo el pequeño papel que rodaba por el suelo, cuando había escapado de la mano de Maritza. Antes de que ella reaccionara sintió como el sujeto tomaba diligente la pila de paquetes que llevaba encima.

-¡Spencer! -Dijo Maritza sorprendida de ver al chofer de Terry ayudarle con las sendas compras. Iba completamente sola.

-Por aquí, señora. El auto no esta lejos, la llevare.

-Gracias, que afortunado encuentro, estoy repleta de compras.

Ambos caminaron unos cuantos metros y llegaron al automóvil, Spencer ágilmente abrió la portezuela del automóvil para que la mujer subiera en la parte de atrás, luego se dirigió a la parte posterior abrió con destreza y acomodo la carga en el maletero.

-Veo que el jovenzuelo no consiguió su encargo, permítame a mí traerlo, Madame.

-¡Oh no! No es necesario, no era tan importante –Contesto ella con naturalidad- En otra ocasión yo misma lo obtendré.

-No es ninguna molestia, Madame. Así evitara venir nuevamente, ya estamos aquí. Es en la botica según escuche decir al chico…

-Si… -Contesto ella resignada pues sabia que el chofer era atento y de todas formas iría. Y así fue. No tardo ni 10 minutos cuando su presencia alta e imponente estaba de vuelta, le entrego el pequeño bolso de estraza con su contenido dentro, monto en la parte delantera del automóvil y arranco con rumbo a la residencia.

Durante el trayecto no hubo conversación, el silencio angustiante en la parte trasera del auto sofocaba todo el espacio, como si el silencio acusatorio consumiera el oxigeno dejando en su lugar veneno mortal.

Inquietud y desasosiego, incluso miedo era lo que el chofer podía sentir a sus espaldas, como una especie de monstruo acorralado, acechando con unas largas y afiladas uñas rasgando su fino abrigo de lana azul marino, sentía que lo que llevaba como pasajero en cualquier momento sucumbiría a la tensa calma, tenia que cerciorarse de vez en vez por el retrovisor con una mirada rápida y casual que era la señora Maritza quien viajaba atrás. Casi podía escuchar como se afilaba las uñas rasgando casi imperceptiblemente sobre sus hombros pero estoico soporto aquella sensación repulsiva e indeseable.

Al llegar a la entrada principal, Spencer se lanzo con energía fuera del automóvil abrió la portezuela ayudo a la señora a bajar y al ver que una de las mucamas salía al pequeño pórtico, tomo el contenido del maletero y lo llevo dentro. Se despidió con rapidez, subió de nuevo al automóvil y arranco a su destino.

-¿Que sucede Spencer? Primero llegas tarde, raro en ti… Y ahora te ha comido la lengua el gato.

-No. No es nada Señor.

-¿En verdad? Estas volviéndome loco. Estas prácticamente fuera de este lugar. Cuando a un hombre le sucede eso, muy seguramente es por causa de una mujer. Esta bien Spencer, pero no en horas de trabajo ¿De acuerdo?

El fiel chofer no contesto nada, parecía no haber escuchado el reclamo revestido de broma del patrón. Por fin se animo a hablar.

-Es que… por la tarde justo antes de venir por usted, me tope con… No, déjelo. No es nada relevante.

-Pues parece que lo es, cuéntamelo.

-La señora Marlow…

-Que con la señora… -Todos los sentidos de Terry se agudizaron de inmediato, nunca había visto a su chofer con aquella pinta de espanto, tan lejano y distraído de su "Aquí y ahora" que siempre manejaba. Era raro verlo tan sustraído, de pronto conversaban sobre el itinerario o cualquier otro asunto pero su silencio tan cortante podría sacar chispas de la nada. Ese no era el estilo siempre equilibrado de Spencer Matthews, guardaespaldas de profesión. Algo le sucedía y era algo grave para tenerlo en esa incertidumbre que se podía palpar alarmante, más aun cuando el apellido Marlow entraba en la ecuación- ¡Spencer! Habla de una vez.

-No hizo nada, esta vez. Solo lo que siempre hace, ir de compras.

-¿Y eso que tiene de extraño?

-Nada Señor. Solo una compra que me pareció… "Láudano" compro láudano.

-¿Y? Habla…

-Hacia tiempo que no lo compraba. Desde que la señorita Marlow falleció. Al menos que yo sepa.

-Pues si, es extraño que habiendo tantos nuevos adelantos quiera seguir usando…

-No es en si, la compra Señor; lo que llamo mi atención. Si no, la advertencia del boticario para la señora… -Terry se tenso de inmediato y clavo sus ojos en los de Spencer por medio del retrovisor- Dijo, Advirtió que… Era la última vez que surtía esa cantidad. Y que sin una receta del día no volvería a vendérselo porque era un remedio ya controlado por el sector salud. Tajantemente dijo, "Que era la ultima vez". Mientras salía, lo escuche decir que no podía entender la terquedad de la señora para seguir tomándolo, que podría perjudicar su salud.

-Spencer…

-Señor, yo se por las mucamas que la señora Marlow lo compraba para dárselo a la señorita Susana… pero ella ya no esta…

-Y hasta donde se, Maritza no esta enferma… -El cuerpo se le erizo completo y sus pensamientos corriendo a mil por hora por la larga enfermedad y agonía de Susana, terminando en su amada Pecosa, ¡Candy! El chofer podía leer todo el rompecabezas que Terry armo en pocos segundos, al mirarse parecía que podían entenderse sin palabras puesto que Spencer ya había cavilado lo mismo y no podía apartarlo de su mente, y antes de que Terry lo dijera hundió el pie en el acelerador- ¡Vamos ahora mismo a casa!

* * *

**Dos días después…**

-¿Como es eso que te vas? -Entro Maritza a la habitación de Candy, la rubia iba y venia preparando su equipaje.

-Si, acabo de recibir una llamada de Chicago. Albert, mi querido Albert esta enfermo y debo ir con el.

-Pero así, tan abruptamente –Dijo la mujer sin creérselo del todo.

-Si, mi primo Archivald me lo acaba de comunicar, me ha dicho que no es de gravedad pero, yo no estoy tranquila sabiendo que esta en el hospital, quizás es algo grave y no me lo quieren decir.

-Candy, tranquilízate. Si fuera algo serio, seguro que te lo hubieran dicho, eres la heredera…

-Tratándose de Albert no me quedare tranquila hasta no ver con mis propios ojos que el no esta en peligro. El es la persona mas cercana a un hermano, a un padre, que yo tengo… no puedo quedarme aquí hasta no verlo.

-¿Así de importante es para ti?

-Si. Spencer esta listo para llevarme a la estación. Hay una corrida que sale a las 7 de la noche -Dijo ella limpiándose una furtiva lagrima y cerrando la segunda maleta.

-¿Y Terrence? Ya hablaste con el.

-No, lo hare de camino a la estación.

-Pero Candice, dejarlo así…

-El entenderá. El sabe cuando me importa Albert.

-¿Lo sabe?

Pero Candy tomo sus maletas sin importar la ultima pregunta de Maritza, por la angustia y la premura de ponerse en camino a Chicago omitió su respuesta, no quería seguir dando explicaciones el tono de Maritza era casi acusador e insensible. En ese momento importaba mas saber del estado real de William que cualquier otra cosa, y ella se quedaría a cuidarle el tiempo que fuera necesario. Sabía que Terry entendería, aunque Maritza había enterrado aun mas la daga en su corazón de por si... Le era tan difícil irse sin hablar con el, no podía soportar el nudo en la garganta.

Maritza por su parte veía aquello muy extraño, ¿Cómo podía saber o entender Terrence, cuan importante era el tutor de Candice para ella, si aun no lo conocía? También era cierto que ellos estaban algo distanciados en los últimos días. Terry las dos últimas noches no estuvo en el comedor compartiendo la cena como se había vuelto costumbre durante el último mes, algo raro sucedía entre ellos, eso era más que obvio, el ni siquiera estaba aquí para despedirla.

-Spencer, estoy lista.

-Subiré su equipaje, señorita Andrew.

-Gracias, y… el Señor. –Dijo Candy mientras abrazaba a las mucamas despidiéndose, ellas sentimentales derramaban algunas lágrimas furtivas.

-El no vendrá. Tuvo llamado, saldrá muy tarde señorita Andrew y mañana comenzara muy temprano algunas diligencias –Fue todo lo que dijo el chofer sin dar mas detalles como era su costumbre. Nada de aquello paso desapercibido para Maritza.

-Ah… pensé que me acompañaría –Dijo ella con voz débil mientras Betty la abrazaba muy fuerte, comprendiendo el dolor y decepción en sus bellos ojos verdes.

-No te preocupes cariño, su trabajo es así. Por favor vuelve pronto, no te olvides de nosotros –Dijo la mujer tomándola con ambas manos, luego limpio una lagrima que escapo por su mejilla- Ya veras, ese hombre tan ocupado y cabezota cuando regrese a casa, se ha ganado un merecido regaño, cariño. Tu déjalo de mi cuenta –Aquellas palabras la hicieron sonreír pero también acrecentaron aun mas su tristeza.

Se despidió de la servidumbre, dio un último abrazo rápido a Maritza, monto en el coche y se fue llorando solo después de alejarse lo suficiente para que nadie lo notara, excepto Spencer, de el no podía esconderse.

* * *

En el transcurso del trayecto a la estación iba pensando en Terry y en el momento en que le comunico por teléfono esa misma tarde que tendría que volver a Chicago para estar con Albert. El guardo silencio mientras ella explicaba, el cual interpreto como molestia. Sin embargo no la detuvo, solo accedió a cuanto ella decía y exponía. Por un lado Candy se sentía feliz que Terry no hubiera puesto peros o reticencia en dejarla ir, pero por otra parte cuan vacía y triste se había sentido a la par, porque el no mostro ningún tipo de emoción por su partida, ni buena, ni mala.

Hacia días que poco se veían, hacia dos días que no había cenado en su compañía, lo sentía distante y lejano, meditabundo, poco efusivo, lo atribuyo a su trabajo, pensó tontamente en irse acostumbrando a sus rutinas porque su vida así seria a su lado, pero eso no dejaba de ensombrecer su re-descubierta felicidad.

Ahora necesitaba asegurarse que Albert estaba bien, que no corría ningún peligro en su salud o integridad, ella lo amaba de forma distinta, era muy importante tanto como un padre puede serlo, lo amaba casi igual que Terry y daría por cualquiera de ellos la vida si fuera necesario. El había salvado su loca existencia de tantas maneras que ella no le fallaría nunca, cuando la necesitara.

Lógicamente William estaría muy bien atendido por el mejor grupo de médicos de Chicago, una enfermera mas no le haría falta pero ella no estaría tranquila hasta no verlo con sus propios ojos. Esperaba que Terry pudiera entenderlo, no deseaba alejarse de el, pero… el también debía de aceptar esa parte de ella que le pertenecía a Albert, como ella aceptaba esa parte de su alma que le pertenecía a los escenarios y que no podía competir con ello, simplemente porque seria egoísta, tonto y sin sentido. El teatro era parte de Terry, como Albert era parte de ella.

Sabia que la amaba, aunque justamente ahora deseaba fervientemente tenerlo ahí a su lado, abrazarlo, sentirlo entero y de ella antes de marcharse de su lado, esperaba que solo fueran unos cuantos días pero ya lo extrañaba con cada fibra de su ser y ¡Ah! Como dolía.

Spencer la escuchaba sollozar pero no se atrevió a decir ni una sola frase de aliento. Candy internamente lo agradeció, las palabras estaban de más en ese momento.

* * *

Ella se sentó en la solitaria banca del anden, por mas que Spencer la insto a resguardarse dentro de la terminal de trenes de Nueva York, ella no quería estar ahí, al abierto escrutinio de la gente con todas esas luces brillantes y amarillas dándole en la cara enrojecida por el llanto y las emociones a flor de piel. Ahí donde se encontraba podía seguir derramando lágrimas sin que nadie reparara en ella. Solo Spencer que le custodiaba las espaldas pero no se atrevía a acercarse más.

El tren hizo su estruendoso arribo a la estación, pocos pasajeros subieron y otros tantos llegando a la gran manzana, gente yendo y viendo.

Candy deseaba que mágicamente apareciera Terry y… pero nada. Nuevamente el anden se quedo vacio a causa de la helada neblina de la noche. Su cuerpo estaba frio muestra de que Terry no se encontraba cerca, ella lo sabría, lo sentiría, incluso antes de verlo. Para que mirar atrás una y otra vez con desesperación, quizás estaba haciendo un drama de todo esto, quizás el estaba igual de impaciente y desesperado por no verla. Decidió pensar que así seria, que el donde se encontrara la extrañaba de la misma forma desgarrada en que se sentía ahora.

Era una tonta, claro que el la amaba pero simplemente aunque el hubiera querido, no pudo estar. Además, ella no se iba para siempre, -Esta no es una despedida, ¿O si? ¡Claro que no!- Respondió rápidamente a su pregunta interna.

Ella volvería, o el iría a ella… Si, estaba segura que así seria. Solo que el frio calaba tanto, el anden vacio, el tren silbando anunciando la salida, ella sola… Nueva York… tren de partida… invierno… frio… sin Terry… sintió como se estremeció completa de pies a cabeza.

Un mal presentimiento, tuvo el impulso de volver sobre sus talones y correr al teatro a buscarlo pero una voz suave y masculina la hizo bajarse de ese tren Expresso que la llevaba de pasajera en su loca y desesperada carrera.

-Le ayudo con su equipaje, señorita.

El mozo tomo las dos maletas y se encamino hacia el tren, Candy entro en pánico, miro hacia atrás, Spencer ya no se encontraba en el andén, se encamino unos pasos quiso detenerlo, quería gritar que no iba a tomar el tren. Dudó… el mundo se detuvo por instantes, su vista clavada en cada paso del mozo con esa gabardina negra cubriéndolo completo llevándose sus maletas, el grito anclado en su garganta ahogándola.

El fuerte silbido del tren volvió a estremecerla de nuevo haciéndola vibrar de terror, por inercia ella camino rápidamente y subió al tren.

Busco al mozo con sus maletas para quitárselas mientras sentía la vibración en sus pies que el tren estaba a punto de ponerse en marcha pero no había nadie a la vista con la descripción que recordaba. Los pasajeros hablaban en voz baja, todos estaban ya en sus lugares, ella camino por el pasillo central buscando aquella gabardina negra, al llegar al final de vagón regreso corriendo a la parte trasera, abrió la puerta y se introdujo en el siguiente vagón.

Los pasajeros la miraban desconcertados, seguramente debido a su cara con esa mascara de pánico instalada, ella corrió hacia la parte trasera pero no había rastro de sus maletas ni de aquel hombre misterioso que se las había llevado.

Entonces quiso echar a llorar, se armo de coraje y decidió bajarse del tren, pero en ese momento la maquina silbo y la pesada mole de acero comenzó a moverse lentamente.

Ella giro a ambos lados buscando la salida mas rápida, la puerta trasera era la mas cercana, se encamino los 6 pasos que la separaban de ella e intento abrirla pero estaba atascada, entonces corrió de nuevo hacia el frente como una loca mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas y esquivaba las miradas interrogantes de los pasajeros desconcertados que la veían pasar, abrió la puerta con desesperación, salió al pasillo, se acerco al estribo pero ya no pudo bajar, el tren había ganado velocidad, si intentaba algo arriesgado como arrojarse, seguramente se lastimaría. Entonces si que estaría en problemas. Terry se cabrearía de aquí al cielo con ella, la retaría por toda esa estúpida alharaca que armo, Casi podía escucharlo gritar, muy cabreado, encolerizado y preocupado.

Ella no se iba a escondidas, él sabia donde estaba, a donde se dirigía y sabia sobre todo que ella lo amaba. Entonces por que se sentía así de perdida…

-Esto no es una despedida… Esto no es una despedida… -Se repetía Candy entre lágrimas tibias. Trato de serenarse, tenia que recordar que iba a ver a Albert, seguramente Archie ya se lo había dicho, mañana por la tarde estarían esperándola, ¿Que pasaría si no llegaba en tiempo y forma como habían acordado? Seguramente se angustiarían y no debía darle a Albert así convaleciente como esta, mas disgustos o angustias. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro resignada.

-Soy una tonta… es solo que… no quiero separarme de el… si tan solo hubiera venido… si tan solo lo hubiera visto… Terry…

Cuando se hubo tranquilizado un poco, volvió al vagón antes de terminar atrapando una pulmonía en el frio congelante de la noche. Por pena prefirió volver al primer vagón por donde subió al tren. No había demasiadas personas, tomo asiento en la fila donde no había nadie cerca que pudiera verla llorar de nuevo.

Su equipaje estaba perdido, dentro del tren –o eso creía- pero extraviado. Cuando se acercara el boletero le pediría ayuda para encontrar al mozo ladrón. Las luces de la gran Nueva York quedaron atrás poco a poco, la mancha urbana iba desapareciendo dejando a los campos helados cubriendo el oscuro paisaje.

El tren hizo su primera parada en la estación a las afueras de Nueva York. Esta seria la única en toda la noche antes de llegar a Pittsburg por la mañana. Estaba tan acongojada que había olvidado probar bocado, Betty había preparado un "lunch" ligero para el camino el cual se aburría dentro de su bolso de mano, sus maletas aun brillaba por su ausencia.

El tren se detuvo lentamente, la gente humilde de las afueras de la ciudad subía en los últimos vagones del tren, estarían ahí varados algunos minutos mas. Se distraía mirando por la ventanilla a las personas afuera cubriéndose del frio nocturno cuando de pronto vio a un hombre en el viejo anden, se parecía a…

-Disculpe señorita, ¿perdió su equipaje?

-Si, un hombre de gabardina negra lo subió al tren y ya no pude encontrarlo -Contesto ella sin voltear, estaba mirando detenidamente al hombre alto que estaba afuera, precisamente con una enorme gabardina negra, apenas notaba que no era un empleado del tren sino que realmente se parecía a… -Podría jurar que aquel hombre de allá –Dijo señalando- fue quien se las llevo…

-¿Serán… estas, señorita?

Entonces Candy se giro a mirar las maletas que estaban en le asiento contiguo, en efecto eran las suyas. Levanto la vista al hombre de gabardina negra que la miraba sonriente y divertido.

-Albert…

**Continuara…**

"**El REVIEW es el alimento para una imaginación creativa, agradezco el tuyo en compensación a la mía"**

**Gracias chicas por sus lindos mensajes, un fuerte abrazo desde México. ;)**


	12. LA RAIZ Cap 12

**"Goza de mi Lectura como yo Goce Escribiendo"**

**Chica de Terry**

* * *

**LA RAIZ**

**Capitulo 12**

-¡Eres un pillo!

-Vamos Candy, no me digas que no fue ingenioso.

-Si claro… ya imagino como se burlaron de mi, tu y George. Por cierto ¿donde esta? Tengo que retarle por haberme engañado con mis maletas. Como fue posible que no le reconociera, que se ha ganado un merecido regaño.

-Candy, eres muy fácil de engañar. Y eso me preocupa.

-¡Vamos! Las condiciones no eran para menos, ustedes me pintaron un cuatro, mira que aliarse con Archie para decir mentiras… Cuando lo vea yo… -Dijo ella levantando el puño y meciéndolo lentamente en actitud amenazante.

Albert rio encantadoramente, cierto que no le gustaba engañarla pero Terry tenia razón. Candy era muy susceptible cuando se trataba de las personas que amaba y eso la ponía siempre en desventaja.

Ellos habían tenido una charla muy larga hace día y medio desde que llego con urgencia a Nueva York por llamado de Grandchester. Entre los dos acordaron aquella mentira para sacar cuanto antes a Candy de su propia casa y alejarla de Maritza.

Terry sabia que si no había una razón contundente de la que Candy no pusiera ni un pero, no se alejaría. Y con sus terribles sospechas no podía dormir de saberla bajo el mismo techo que Maritza Marlow, quizás estaba exagerando como se lo dijo Albert pero tratándose de Candy, algo en lo que ambos estuvieron de acuerdo fue en no escatimar en su seguridad de ninguna manera.

Durante esas noches que Terry no ceno en compañía de las dos mujeres que habitaban su casa, estuvo con Albert, hablando con el poniéndolo al corriente de todo lo que había sucedido en esos escasos tres meses, pidiendo formalmente su permiso para estar con Candy, aunque ciertamente no lo necesitaba, pero sentía que era su deber, después de todo el era su protector y la había cuidado bien mientras ellos estuvieron separados por las circunstancias largo tiempo, mas del que queria recordar.

Albert también le comento que el sabia que Candice venia a su casa pero guardo el secreto. Cuando ella le conto lo que pretendía hacer, pidió a Johnson que investigara a la mujer con quien su pequeña pretendía irse. Candy llevaba una vida sencilla, pero aun así era heredera de una gran fortuna. El no escatimaría permitiendo que se alejara de su ojo protector. Fue muy fácil saber quien era Maritza Smith y fue fácil también saber que la señora no tenia idea de quien era Candy, así que dejo actuar al destino.

Y así, sabiendo exactamente a donde iría a parar su pequeña protegida, la dejo partir.

Ahora que todas las cartas estaban sobre la mesa de ambas partes acordaron alejar a Candy de aquella casa y la única persona que seria capaz de lograrlo era Albert. Tuvieron que inventar aquella pequeña mentira para sacarla a toda prisa de allí, ambos enfrentarían sus reclamos seguramente, habria tiempo para preocuparse por ello y enmendarlo.

Pero antes había que mantener la farsa y el verdadero motivo por el cual fue sacada de casa de Grandchester de aquella manera tan abrupta. Ella no debía enterarse –por ahora- de lo que Terry iba a hacer a continuación. Su prioridad era mantenerla alejada de toda esa cloaca que estaba a punto de destaparse y el lugar mas seguro que pudo pensar era, al lado de Albert, solo mientras el terminaba con todo ese penoso asunto que sabia, no terminaría bien. Siempre lo supo desde un principio aquello no terminaría ni remotamente bien.

-Este departamento es hermoso, lo compraste. ¿Es tuyo?

-No, es de un amigo. Que por cierto, creo que acaba de llegar –Se escucharon unos pasos enérgicos viniendo por el corredor.

-Espero que hayan tenido el suficiente tiempo para hacerme pedazos, par de rebeldes descarriados –Dijo Terry entrando en la estancia y dirigiéndose a la sala donde se encontraba Albert y Candy charlando cerca de la chimenea.

-¡Terry! -Ella se levanto y sin ningún atisbo de pena o vergüenza salió a su encuentro y se prendió de el como un naufrago a su tabla de salvación a lo cual el castaño la recibió con los brazos abiertos balanceándola un poco para luego buscar sus labios y besarlos con suma delicadeza a pesar del ímpetu de Candy.

Albert carraspeo en dos ocasiones, provocando que ellos se separaran un poco abrumados, rompiendo el tan ansiado beso.

-Tranquila Pecosa, no estamos solos. Pero debo admitir que me encanto el recibimiento, pareciera que no me has visto en mucho tiempo –Dijo el en voz baja pero consiente de que Albert podía escucharlo perfectamente.

-Para mí, fue una eternidad -contesto ella en el mismo tono pero con angustia- Te has alejado, has estado ausente estos últimos días… y luego la estación de trenes… y yo…

Terry entendió de pronto el significado de aquel velado reclamo. En todo su perfecto y equilibrado plan, no había reparado en el peaje emocional que habría que pagar. De pronto se imagino a una Candy sola y desconcertada, en la misma estación solitaria y fría de donde alguna vez partió con el alma hecha trizas. Él sin pensarlo, nuevamente la había puesto en esa posición. Le dolió en el alma hacerla revivir aquello, sabia perfectamente lo que tuvo que sentir ahí sola, el se había alejado esos días deliberadamente, sabia que eso alertaría a Maritza pero también a Candy a quien no le dijo lo que pretendía hacer, conociendo su buen corazón, no sabría disimular una mentira.

Volvió a besarla con fuerza y pasión apretándola contra el con toda su alma, aun sin importarle que Albert estuviera presente.

-Perdóname… te juro que todo valdrá la pena… -susurro el con dolor y angustia contra sus labios. Quería que todo aquello terminara lo más pronto posible con el menor daño causado y para eso necesitaba a Albert allí, distrayéndola. Era un riesgo no alejarla, pero no cometería el mismo error que antes… apartarla, ponerla a un brazo de distancia con el fin de protegerla, necesitaba sentirla cerca y segura inyectándole fuerzas de ese amor que ambos mantenían.

No soportaba la idea de enviarla lejos de nuevo, porque así no podría calcular ni prever lo que pudiera venir, en caso de un desenlace siniestro necesitaba tenerla cerca, segura y al alcance para poder correr hacia ella rápidamente sin que la gran distancia que hubo entre ellos antes, lo impidiese. Sabia que debían estar juntos, tarde o temprano Candy se enteraría de todo pero por ahora mas valdría que fuera tarde y mejor aun cuando todo pasara, si estaba en sus manos mantenerlo así, lo haría. No quería tenerla angustiada o temerosa todo el tiempo.

Estando Albert al lado de Candy acompañándola cuando el tuviera que hacer frente a Maritza, era la tranquilidad que necesitaba para dar el siguiente paso que iba a ser muy difícil, incluso para el. Olvidándose un poco del mañana se dispuso a demostrarle a Albert que el hablaba en serio con sus intenciones de hacerla su esposa porque nunca dejo de amarla y Candy por su parte no podía disimular cuanto adoraba el suelo que pisaba Terry, ni siquiera un poco.

Se pasaron la velada charlando y cenando, Albert veía con buenos ojos que ellos dos se veneraban y que no podían mantener las manos quietas y alejadas cuando estaban cerca, se tocaban todo el tiempo y si no tenian las manos encima, se rozaban sutilmente y en sus ojos habia una necesidad inquietante, incluso que lo hizo sentir incomodo de estar haciendo mal tercio, ese lenguaje mudo sensual, pasional y amoroso al extremo que dictaba habia demasiado amor alli entre esas dos almas.

No podia evitar preguntarse si ellos ya habían… no, no, no quería pensar en ello, no era su asunto. Estaban enamorados y pronto pasando todo esto, ellos se casarían. Aunque esperaba que Terrence se hubiera comportado como un caballero hasta el final, incluso viviendo tan cerca de la indomable rubiecita. Candy era una chica bien portada, inocente pero muy digna. El lo sabia muy bien, aunque… tratandose del amor, en especial de ese amor que lo tenia mareado de cursileria y erotismo descarado flotando en el aire frente a el, no podia estar seguro de que los convencionalismos morales fueran suficientes para detener a dos amantes corazones que esperaron demasiado tiempo para estar juntos.

Trataba de no preocuparse exageradamente por las sospechas de Terry, esperaba para bien de los dos, que todo fuera una suposición, algo como aquello no iba a ser fácil de asimilar, Candy y Terry habían vencido ya muchos obstáculos y a veces el ultimo es el mas cruel, el mas difícil y también el que podría separarlos definitivamente por el efecto colateral y el daño en tercera persona que supondría, el alto sentido de honor y respeto que Candy profesaba siempre no era de a gratis.

Terry regreso con Spencer a su casa, dejando en su recién adquirido departamento a Candy, Albert y George como huéspedes permanentes mientras el trago amargo pasaba.

Estaba un poco mas tranquilo de saber a su mujercita en la casa que compro para compartir con ella, a salvo, acompañada de Albert. El la llevaría a New Jersey de paseo, a Road Island y algunos lugares cercanos con el pretexto de compartir tiempo juntos y pasear antes de que ella se convirtiera en su esposa y esos paseos ya no fueran lo mismo, puesto que ella tendría al hombre del que estaba enamorada para cuidarla para toda la vida. Fue el pretexto perfecto que hizo olvidar a Candy la trampa en que cayo de parte de todos ellos. Pasar tiempo con Albert fue algo que le emociono puesto que trabajaba demasiado y poco se veian en realidad, luego esos tres meses sin verse, era una buena ocasión para convivir y aprovechar el supuesto descanso que el se daba y que preferia pasarlo junto a ella, antes de… convertirse en la señora de Grandchester. Candy olvido completamente a Maritza, al menos por esa noche.

* * *

Al siguiente día de marcharse Candy, el abogado que representaba a Grandchester, solicito la respuesta de Maritza de quedarse con la casa y su firma en el documento para avalarlo. El ultimátum estaba hecho lo cual la enloqueció. Trato de buscar a Terry pero este se negó a verla o hablar con ella.

La servidumbre fue desocupada y pagada quedando la casa completamente sola en cuestión de dos días después de la partida de Candy. Terry también tenía arreglada su mudanza y no espero ni un minuto mas en retirarse de aquel lugar que por años había sido el sitio donde iba a dormir, más nunca un hogar. Ocupo mientras tanto una habitación de hotel en el mismo distrito de Brodway, con el pretexto perfecto que saldría de la ciudad dos o tres días a causa de trabajo como había mencionado Spencer.

Al final convino con el abogado dejar la propiedad a nombre de Maritza Smith viuda de Marlow, dádiva en nombre de su difunta hija Susana Marlow, amiga y compañera entrañable del susodicho histrión, rezaba el documento.

Pero Maritza no lo acepto. De que le servía esa enorme y elegante casa en los suburbios si no tenia con que mantenerla. Ella quería todo el paquete completo y no solo el dinero, sino el prestigio de una buena vida con una familia que la respaldara. Sin eso, ella no era nadie, una sombra sin vida propia.

Su querida salvación, su Candy, en esos pocos días de torbellino desde que se fue no se había comunicado más con ella, no había llamado ni siquiera para informarle sobre la salud de su dichoso tutor. Se sentía morir en aquella casa completamente sola. Luego recordó que había tomado "prestada" una de las cartas que el Señor Adley le había enviado a su protegida los últimos días de Diciembre, ya no encontró momento para devolverla pero quería cerciorarse de que efectivamente todo lo que ella aseguraba de ser una heredera multimillonaria, era cierto. En el sobre estaba la dirección de la mansión en Chicago de los Adley, el elegante sello junto al escudo de armas escoses de la familia y el fino papel firmado con esmero de puño y letra del encumbrado magnate.

Con el paso de los días al ver que ella no parecía reclamar o preguntar por aquella carta a pesar de que siguió recibiendo otras tres más en el transcurso del mes de Enero, decidió abrirla y violar los secretos de aquel lujoso sobre. Susana habia aprendido después de todo las artimañas de que su madre se valia para salirse con la suya, siempre hondeando la bandera del bajo perfil.

No había realmente nada relevante en aquellas líneas más que afecto y cordialidad de parte del que suscribía. El se mostraba contento de saberla trabajando de nuevo, le deseaba un feliz año y le expresaba que extrañaría no tenerla en la fiesta anual de fin de año de su clan. Por último también decía que estaba feliz de que ella reencontrara de nuevo la felicidad, que nadie más que ella lo merecía.

Entonces la palabra "Reencontrar" hizo eco en la mente de Maritza. Seria que acaso Candice estuvo cerca de tenerla y se le fue de las manos… Pero, pensándolo bien "Reencuentro" significaba tácitamente algo que se tuvo, que se perdió y que se recupero nuevamente. Pero, ¿A que se refería realmente? –Meditaba Maritza en su castillo de silencio.

-Será que Candice y Terrence se conocían de antes… Pero eso era imposible puesto que ambos fueron tan indiferentes cuando los presente. Y ni él, ni ella, parecían ansiosos por verse, o conocerse. Eso se debió a que yo no propicie el encuentro entre ellos manteniendo total hermetismo al respecto. Quería asegurar que la vida que llevaba de gastar sin limite pudiera emocionar tanto a Candice –A quien creí una simplona enfermera- que deseara quedarse conmigo un buen tiempo. Terry casi nunca estaba en casa y poco reparaba en entrar siquiera, más que lo absolutamente necesario.

Entonces… ¿Dónde encajaba aquella palabra dicha por el protector de Candy? También insinuaba muy sutilmente que él, lo sabía. De hecho estaba asegurando que ella alcanzaría esa felicidad reencontrada… -Cavilaba Maritza volviéndose loca tratando de agarrar la hebra que había perdido de la enredada madeja y aferrarse a ella a como diera lugar- Adley nunca mencionó mas de lo necesario, ni una referencia real, ni un solo nombre, era un "sobre entendido" entre ellos "Eso" a lo que se refería que no había necesidad siquiera de mencionarlo, mucho menos escribirlo… –La rabia bullo dentro de ella ante la verdad tangible.

-Candice y Terrence se conocían… Ellos ya se conocían… eso explicaría el por que un cortejo tan rápido y la forma en como Terrence me ha hecho a un lado sin el menor miramiento, nunca se atrevió a contradecirme estando Susana viva, pero ahora… no le esta temblando la mano para sacarme de su vida y eso solo puede ser…

Pero ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? Tengo que averiguarlo.

* * *

-Buenas tardes, soy la señora Smith, hablo de la casa… Grand… donde se hospeda Candice Adley aquí en Nueva York. Me ha sido imposible comunicarme con la señorita Adley y quisiera saber sobre el estado del señor Adley. Si pudiera darme algún número para comunicarme directamente con ella.

-Lo siento señora Smith, no esta permitido dar informes…

-Pero al menos me gustaría saber si el señor Adley esta bien, Candice me dijo que el estaba enfermo… solo alguna noticia sobre su estado, si se encuentra mejor…

-Creo que esta mal informada señora, el señor Adley esta en Nueva York.

-Pero… como…

-Lo siento señora, es todo lo que puedo decirle, que tenga buena tarde -La linea murió.

-Maldita… ¡Mil veces Maldita! ¡Mentirosa!

Continuara…

"**El REVIEW es el alimento para una imaginación creativa, agradezco el tuyo en compensación a la mía"**

* * *

**Gracias, muchas gracias por sus bellos mensajes me hacen muy feliz chicas, especialmente a:**

**MissyCooper**

**Amy CL**

**Cilenita 79**

**Anna Maria prunellado**

**SalyLuna**

**Usagi Grandchester**

**Andrea**

**Monandrew78**

**Ana**

**Darling eveling**

**gadamifrandchest**

**Vlilianz**

**Hola Lilian! pues si este es... no el ultimo, sino el penultimo de mis trabajos. El ultimo aun no lo posteo, lo hare cuando acabe de escribir La Raiz, casi, casi termino, ya voy en el cap 15 lista para escribir el desenlace. Mi ultimo trabajo en el Candy mundo viene despues de este... Lo tengo guardadito desde Febrero y pienso ponerlo en el Festival de Venus de Candy Hentai. Espero me alcance el tiempo porque el festival solo dura dos semanas y ya mañana es jueves =/ Bueno, en fin... todo tiene un ciclo y el mio hace tiempo que termino pero yo me negaba a irme jejejeje ya es hora... y pues tengo las semanas contadas dentro de este bello lugar, otras cosas me llaman y tengo que cerrar circulos. Gracias por venir a leerme amiga. Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo. Bye bye un fuerte abrazo¡**


	13. LA RAIZ Cap 13

**"Goza de mi Lectura como yo Goce Escribiendo"**

**Chica de Terry**

* * *

**LA RAIZ**

**Capitulo 13**

-¿Pretende usted hacer una exhumación al cuerpo de… Susana Marlow?

-Si, eso es lo que dije.

-Pero… ¿Por qué? Cuál es el motivo o razón, ademas tome en cuenta que ya han pasado casi dos años, Señor Granchester.

-Lo sé, tengo sospechas de que Susana fue envenenada. Y quiero estar seguro para actuar en consecuencia, doctor Steward. Iré a las últimas instancias, me será difícil si usted no me ayuda, pero de todas formas lo haré.

-Señor Grandchester, digame exactamente que es lo que espera descubrir, yo hice el ultimo chequeo y firme el acta de defunción de la señorita, sabe que la acompañe en toda su enfermedad y agonía.

Terrence se tomo un momento para hablar, era algo incómodo, poco convencional y crudo, el doctor lo notó en la forma en que el apretaba la mandibula y respiraba con fuerza. Pero su mirada estaba decidida, el estaba seguro de eso.

-Voy a preguntar sin miramientos, doctor. ¿Que efectos tiene el láudano a largo plazo?

-Láudano… pero si ese remedio casi ya no se usa, mucho menos en las ciudades, puede ser que en el campo pero… Bueno, Señor Granchester el láudano forma dependencia a largo plazo y provoca que el cuerpo se acostubre dando pie a que se administren dósis cada vez mayores…

-¿Y? Eso puede provocar envenenamiento y muerte.

-Mi opinión profesional, si. Pero debo aclararle que otros colegas no piensan así. Le explico… el Láudano a la larga, en dosis cada vez mayores, deteriora el corazón y los pulmones, haciendolos débiles, si la persona a la que se le administra se supone que esta bastante delicada, este remedio a la larga y poniendo énfasis en que las dósis administradas vayan en aumento, eso provocaría un paro respiratorio o un fallo en el músculo cardiaco. Por ende… la muerte.

-Entiendo.

-Señor Grandchester a Susana ¿Le daban Láudano?

-Su madre… si. Ella se lo daba.

-Pero a mí nunca se me comunicó nada.

-Yo creí que usted lo sabía.

-Definitivamente no. Yo recetaba otros remedios con fórmulas mas avanzadas… yo siempre estoy al tanto de los avances para mejoria en los tratamientos de mis pacientes. Incluso señor Grandchester algunas incluyen dosis infimas de láudano. La señora Marlow nunca me comento que…

-Entonces pudo haber caído en una intoxicación por sobredosis.

-Si, pudiera ser.

-¿Puede o no puede?

-No se durante cuanto tiempo ella lo haya administrado por su cuenta ni en que cantidad, y si eso pudo haber influido… en el desenlace de la señorita Marlow.

-Entiendo.

-Le repito Señor Grandchester, yo no lo sabía, si usted esta pensando que tenía conocimiento, le aseguro que no es asi. Ademas siempre fui sincero con usted respecto al estado de Susana, lo que realmente ella padecia mas, era del estado anímico. Flotaba entre el estar bien y después no. ¿Lo recuerda usted? Iba sin falta a su revisión semanal la encontraba con ligeras mejoras y luego me llamaban porque recaia de nuevo, ¿como podia ser eso posible si ella estaba mejorando poco a poco? Nunca me lo explique, deduje que era su mente la que ya estaba muy deteriorada a la par.

-Ella murió de un paro respiratorio Doctor, es lo que dice el acta.

-Si, así fué. Sus pulmones colapsaron.

-¿Y pudo ser a causa del láudano?

-Tal vez. O pudiera ser que, ella era realmente muy débil, quiero decir, su mente lo era y siendo asi, como podia dominar y ayudar a su cuerpo a sanar. En verdad me parecia si me permite ser sincero señor Grandchester, Susana no quería mejorar.

-¿La autopsia podria arrojarnos luz al respecto?

-Si, si puede. Eso, señor Grandchester, si el cuerpo de la señorita estuviera en condiciones… el tiempo ha pasado y sus órganos ya no estan ahí para poder analizarlos, me refiero concretamente al musculo cardiaco o los pulmones. Nuestras herramientas son escasas hablando de cuerpos que ya tienen mucho tiempo bajo tierra. Al año de sepultados después del embalsamamiento practicamente solo quedan los huesos y la dentadura intactos y algun trozo de tejido.

-Entiendo.

-Señor Grandchester, usted debe entender esto, la señorita Marlow estaba destinada a perder su lucha por la vida, ella en realidad no queria salir adelante, además estaba enferma y débil…

-Si pero… usted me acaba de decir que ella en días estaba completamente bien, y después mal. Yo…

-Señor Grandchester hable con claridad, entre nosotros hay secreto profesional. Fuí médico de Susana durante años.

-Esta bien lo dire sin miramientos porque es lo que yo creo. Si Susana estaba bien, y con miras de mejora, ¿Por qué había que llamarlo a usted dos dias después de su visita a aplicarle nuevas dosis de medicamentos? ¿Sería posible que al administrar láudano ella se sintiera mal? Quiero decir… que eso afectara su salud y recayera nuevamente. ¿Entiende lo que digo?

Cuando usted me comunicaba que ella se sentía mejor yo me iba de gira con más tranquilidad pero luego recibía llamadas de casa donde me dicen que Susana ha empeorado. En mas de una ocasión tuve que dejar la compañía y volver a casa para verla, hice muchos recorridos llendo y viniendo para estar cerca de ella. Justo cuando usted me asegurada que ella mejoraba resultaba lo contrario…

-Usted sugiere que, la madre de Susana, la señora Marlow lo hacia a próposito para hacerla decaer y usted…

-Doctor Steward, no es secreto para nadie que alguna vez Susana y yo estuvimos comprometidos, la gente creyó en eso hasta el día que ella murió pero nosotros rompimos ese compromiso mucho antes que ella falleciera, incluso durante esa racha en que ella escribió y obtuvo su propia fama nos deslindamos del compromiso. La madre de Susana siempre presionaba para que ella y yo… nos casaramos.

-Entiendo señor Grandchester.

-Ahora se de nueva cuenta que ella ha adquirido Láudano en gran cantidad sin ninguna preescripción médica y hasta donde sé, la señora cuenta con una excelente salud fisica.

-Pero como…

-¿Me entiende usted ahora? Estoy a punto de comprometerme doctor y ahora me entero de este detalle del láudano haciendo presencia en mi casa de nueva cuenta, justo cuando pienso irme y empezar una nueva vida.

-Entiendo perfectamente sus preocupaciones, ahora que lo comenta, la señora Marlow siempre insistía que Susana estaba mal y era cierto, nunca lo vi como un comentario con doble intención. Cuando ella parecia mejorar en su estado de ánimo, su madre siempre minimizaba aquello, recuerdo que en una ocasión le dije que esos comentarios no ayudarían a la señorita porque ella pensaría que era yo quien mentia para engañarla. Después de eso ella no lo mencionaba más pero fue el tiempo en que Susana se fue en picada, deteriorando cada vez más su salud, hasta el trágico final.

-Si, recuerdo que me lo mencionó.

-Señor Grandchester, con respecto a Susana… No hay nada que se pueda hacer. Lamento no poder ayudarlo a esclarecerlo, esta en su derecho el pedir una segunda opinión. Hasta donde se, si usted hubiera solicitado una autopsia después de la muerte de la señorita seguramente habría respuestas que fundamenten sus sospechas.

-Si, pero en aquel momento hubiera sido humillante para la memoria de Susana, doloroso y funesto para mi… Además no tenía estas sospechas, ni la información que tengo ahora.

-¿La señora Marlow no siguió con el tratamiento de Terapia que le recomendo el colega Thompson?

-Lo último que hizo fue tomar ese viaje que el le recomendo, cuando volvió a Nueva York no regreso a sus sesiones de terapia, ella parecía ser la de siempre otra vez. Aunque… ella tuvo una recaída, he intento quitarse la vida… en el puerto de Florida, quiso arrojarse al mar.

-¿Está seguro?

-Claro que lo estoy. Fue por ese motivo que ella contrato a una dama de compañía y la trajo a vivir a mi casa. Ella la salvo – Entonces Terry tuvo un extraño sentimiento de Deja vu- Tambien salvo a Susana hace mucho tiempo, intento quitarse la vida después del accidente de su pierna. Ambas… intentaron arrojarse al vacio… -Medito Terry, como si nunca hubiera contemplado que las dos mujeres Marlow habian intentado escapar de esa forma pero en diferente lugar, ahora que lo pensaba le parecía atroz, sintió escalofrio por todo su cuerpo al caer en la cuenta que Candy las habia salvado a ambas, era casi imposible de creer y aún mas de asimilar- Esa mujer… es quien será mi futura esposa. Vive muy cerca de Maritza, ahora que nos hemos comprometido, la señora Marlow vuelve a adquitir láudano sin motivo aparente, eso si, el boticario advirtió que no se lo vendería más, que podria dañar su salud, el boticario siempre creyó que el remedio era para ella y no para Susana.

Maritza nunca tomaba ese remedio. Las mucamas me pasaban reporte sobre Susana y su madre, nunca mencionaron que ella lo tomara, pero si mencionaban que le daba el láudano a Susana. Di por un hecho que usted lo había preescrito. Ahora se que no. Entonces que necesidad de volverlo a adquirir nuevamente…

-Señor Grandchester… por el tiempo que hemos convivido en circunstancias tan desafortunadas y conociendo de primera mano tanta información sobre usted, la enfermedad de Susana y el padecimiento paranoico de Maritza, creo que… la señora ha sido llevada a la sicosis. Yo recomendaría si me lo permite, que ella vuelva a su terapia.

-Doctor, eso ya lo hice, usted lo sabe, ahora quiero empezar una nueva vida y la señora Marlow ya no esta dentro de ella.

-Señor Grandchester esta en su derecho, es su decisión. La señora no es responsabilidad de usted. Solo no puedo dejar de recomendarle… Tenga cuidado, este padecimiento de Maritza después de todo lo que me ha contado no puede dejarlo a la ligera.

-Lo sé.

-¿Leyó el formato que le entregue cuando le recomende al Dr. Thompson? Si no lo hizo, hágalo. Quizás encuentre más respuestas de las que esperaba obtener.

-Lo haré, aunque con la mudanza… tendre que buscarlo.

-Yo le enviaré la información nuevamente a donde usted me indique.

-Gracias.

-Señor Grandchester me apena mucho todo esto que me ha contado y lamento no poder ser de ayuda, ese tiempo para aclarar lo del láudano a prescrito, sinceramente no creo que la intención de Maritza haya sido con el fin de… lástimar alevosamente a Susana,. Por ignorancia, o inconciencia pudo sin quererlo adelantar el final de Susana. Ella ya no está, no podremos saberlo nunca. Todo queda en especulaciones, sospechas, y la ley ante eso, no puede actuar.

-Lamentablemente no… Gracias de todos modos. Traté de hacer lo mejor por la salud de Susana…

-Lo sé señor Grandchester. Me consta. Y la señorita tambien lo sabía, creáme.

* * *

-Es un paquete para el señor Grandchester, enviado por el doctor Frederick Steward.

-Gracias.

-Un artículo, que curioso. ¿Estará Terry enfermo? Es sobre… Maritza Marlow…

_**Paranoia, Cuando la realidad amenza.**_

La paranoia se caracteriza por el desarrollo de ideas delirantes, como ser perseguido, envenenado, amado a distancia o engañado por el objeto de sus afectos. Con un diagnostico oportuno y tratamiento adecuado se puede detener su evolución.

La paranoia esta considerada como una ezquisofrenia que a su vez es clasificada como una sicosis. Un sicótico ha perdido parcial o totalmente el contacto con la realidad, sus sintomas hablan de un mundo caracterizado por delirios, alucinaciones, lenguaje tergiversado, pensamientos confusos y estados emocionales exagerados.

Se desconocen las causas que lo originan y se sabe que las caracteristicas de la personalidad que avisan sobre el futuro desarrollo del mal, conocidas como "personalidad paranoide".

Personas que evitan la intimidad por temor a dar información que pueda ser utilizada como arma de sus enemigos en su contra, siempre esta alerta y en tensión, son rencorosas, recuerdan los agravios, las humillaciones y los insultos por siempre y estan a la espera de la oportunidad de la venganza.

Se sobrevaloran, presentan poca tolerancia a las observaciones de los demás y critican ácidamente. Buscan inspirar respeto con sus rasgos duros y el entrecejo ceñido. Tienen un tipo de conducta para los allegados y otra para las demás personas. En casa siempre estan malhumorados pero entre sus amistades se hacen querer, niegan aspectos dolorosos, contradictorios o desagradables y proyectan su ira y enojo en los demas.

_**Tipos de Paranoias**_

**PREJUICIO**

Marcados rasgos de desconfianza o rigidez; situaciones adversas o llevarles la contra son vividas como un ofensa o humillación que dan pie a conductas conflictivas y pleitos incluso con la intervención de autoridades para reparar la supuesta injusticia que se ha cometido con ellos. Presentan conducta hostil cuando alguien pone en duda la veracidad de sus delirios.

**CELOS**

Cualquier hecho banal origina una acusación de infidelidad que tratara de comprobar con datos distorcionados, llega a establecer sistemas de vigilancia en torno a su cónyugue o supuesto amante, amenaza a su pareja, limita su actividad y se vuelven agredidos.

**EROTOMANIACO**

Se presenta comunmente en mujeres que tienen la idea de ser amadas por alguien, generalmente una personalidad de renombre o que pertenecen a un nivel socioecononimo superior, llegan a vigilarlos, o acosar con cartas, llamadas, visitas, chantajes, tampoco es raro que estas ideas las mantengan en secreto.

**SOMATICOS**

Viven convencidos de padecer alguna enfermedad, sufrir deformidades o emanar olor repugnante. Acuden a múltiples médicos y rara vez al siquiatra…

-Así que al fin te deshiciste de mí -Candy estaba absorta leyendo el artículo que habia enviado el médico a esa dirección a nombre de Terry. Al abrir la puerta sin levantar la vista del papel aquella voz la tomo por sorpresa, estaba sola en la sala de estar, sintió pánico al verla parada ahí frente a ella tan suficiente y llena de rencor, su voz contenida pero tenebrosa sonaba como trueno por toda la estancia y el pasillo hacia el lujoso elevador.

-Maritza…

-Te sorprende tanto verme, debo imaginar que si.

-Pensaba llamarte, decirte que…

-¿En verdad? No te creo nada.

De pronto de bajo de su abrigo de pieles la mujer desenfunda un pequeño revolver apuntandole a Candice directamente, ella en un acto reflejo se hecha hacia atrás con miedo pero lentamente hasta introducirse de lleno en la gran sala.

-Maritza pero… que sucede contigo.

**Continuara…**

"**El REVIEW es el alimento para una imaginación creativa, agradezco el tuyo en compensación a la mía"**

* * *

**Gracias a las chicas que amablemente me dejan un cariñito a mi historia:**

**Salyluna **

**Gadamagrnchest**

**Darling eveling**

**Amy C.L**

**Sasyta**

**Bea: **

**SALUDOS HASTA CHILE¡ Mi último trabajo tambien lo colgare aquí Bea no te preocupes se llama TRAPECISTA ;)**

**Maribel: **

**Gracias por el bello cumplido, un honor merecer ese nombre que me has dado, "Escritora favorita" awwww que lindo¡ **

**Maritza y su definicion de matrimonio, pues si, hay algo de verdas o quizas un mucho¡ Pero antes eran asi las cosas, las mujeres educadas para estar calladas y hacer la voluntad del marido, era logico que la gran mayoria fueran reprimidas, mogigatas o infieles, los hombres de aquella epoca no dejaban mucho de donde elegir.**

**Y si, tengo que cerrar circulos, lo senti en cuanto salio CCFS y lo volvi a sentir cuando termine Deuda Saldada. Ahora son otros asuntos personales los que me obligan a retirarme. Al fin llego la hora, soy de esas personas que creen que todo pasa por alguna razón. Saludos.**

**Andrea: **

**A que esencia te refieres? Jejejejee pero si, es dificil conservar la esencia de la idea principal en cualquier fic sin perder el norte. No se, si a eso te refieres, o al hecho de que Candy y Terry son los protagonistas… mhmmm no se… jajajaja**

**Vlilianz:**

**Si yo se lo que es eso Lilian. Creo que a todas nos pasa en algun momento y pues el mio me habia sucedido ya algunas veces pero pues aquí seguia aferrada jajajajaa pero pues ahora si ya me voy. **

**Monandrew, Mónica:**

**Gracias linda, te agradezco mucho tus palabras, no sabes como he gozado cada uno de tus mensajes en mis diferentes historias y capitulos. Aunque no parezca siempre leo, lo que me escriben.**

**Hotel California, Destino, Deuda, y todos mis otros hijos, me han traido muchas satisfacciones y dolor de cabeza tambien jejeje pero lo mas lindo es saber que puedo estar un ratito cerquitas de ustedes narrandoles mis sueños, ideas, locuras y lo mas gratificante es saber por sus mensajes que las hice soñar, que compartimos esta misma locura, este mismo sentimiento. Eso no tiene precio es maravillosa la conexión.**

**Gracias de verdad y gracias por tus buenos deseos.**

**Hasta el proximo capitulo.**


	14. LA RAIZ Cap 14

**"Goza de mi Lectura como yo Goce Escribiendo"**

**Chica de Terry**

**LA RAIZ**

**Capitulo**** 14**

* * *

-¿Listo señor Granchester?

-Si, vamos.

-Señor, señor, pude alcanzarlo…

-Que sucede Thomas.

Terry se volvió a mirar al tramoyista que venia llamándolo y caminando a toda prisa esquivando el moviliario espacido a lo largo de los pasillos del teatro.

-Hay una joven, esperándolo, dice que es urgente, muy urgente.

-¿Y que es lo que quiere?

-No lo sé, señor; pero parece que es importante. Dice que usted la conoce, que trabajo para la señorita Marlow. Me pidió que le dijera su nombre, que usted entendería.

-Y… ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Kathy. Kathy Adams, señor.

* * *

-Señorita Adams, ¿Sucede algo?

-Disculpe que lo moleste en su lugar de trabajo señor pero…

-¿Si?

-Se trata de la señorita Susana.

-Habla.

Terry contesto sin ninguna sutileza, haciendo saltar a la joven Kathy que temerosa lo miraba, hacia frio, estaba anocheciendo y parecia aproximarse una tormenta de nieve.

-Es que… la señorita Susana… ella era, fué mi amiga. Ella me pidió un favor, entregarle este documento a usted.

Debajo de su capa color azul marino saco un sobre manila sellado y se lo entrego a Terrence.

-Ella me dijo que lo hiciera si…

-Si, que… -Dijo Terry exasperado.

-Si ocurrían ciertas cosas…

-¿Qué cosas? –Terry estaba cada vez mas intrigado, el viento soplaba muy frio y la chica temblaba como una hoja, su cara estaba llorosa, seguramente aquella diligencia no le era fácil, debido a la extrema timidez que mostraba siempre. Casi nunca lo veia a los ojos, casi podia jurar que aquella jovencita le temia- Explicate niña, de una buena vez. Y cuéntamelo todo, te escucho -Terry la tomo del brazo y la llevo a que se resguardara bajo el pequeño techo de la salida de emergencia del teatro, no quiso llevarla adentro, sabia que aquellas confesiones era delicadas y no queria arriesgarse a que ningún curioso inoportuno escuchara. Como la chica apenas y lograba hilar palabras la tomo nuevamente del brazo y la subió al automóvil mientras Spencer se ponia al volante y conducia, leyendo el pensamiento y los gestos de su patrón en un subito deseo de ver a Candy y cerciorarse que estaba bien, lo mas pronto posible.

-La señorita Susana, me pidió que le entregara ese sobre…

-¿Cuándo te lo dió?

-Como unos 5 meses antes de morir.

-¿Lo has tenido todo este tiempo?

-Si. Es que me hizo jurar que no se lo diría a nadie. Que solo si ocurría lo que me dijo, solo en esas circustancias yo debía entregárselo en su mano, a usted.

-Sigue Kathy, por favor… no pares de hablar.

-Ella me dijo que, algún tiempo despues de su muerte… -La chica derramaba lágrimas y se las limpiaba con un pañuelito color de rosa, el cual reconoció como aquellos que la misma Susana usaba, trato de no exaltarse tras las emociones desbordadas de la chica y tenerle mas paciencia para que se lo dijera todo, de pronto retomo un valor que nunca antes había mostrado y comenzo a hablar, todo por complacer la última voluntad de la que fuera su amiga sincera.

-Ella era mi amiga, me contaba cosas, y se interesaba por mí. Ella me escuchaba y me daba consejos. Me regalo algunas de sus pertenencias y… me dejo dinero para que yo pudiera estudiar enfermeria –Terry se le quedo mirando, entonces entendió la paz que Susana mostro durante sus últimos dias, todos y cada uno de ellos la pequeña Kathy estuvo a su lado velando su sueño y cuidandola con ahinco.

-Ella me dijo que… algun día, no pudo asegurar cuanto tiempo pasaría pero… dijo que usted tendría una novia, una chica muy linda, rubia de cabello rizado… y pecosa… dijo que usted se casaría con ella.

-Pero… ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Yo no lo sabía señor, hasta hoy. Cuando la señorita Candice llego a su casa, pensé en ella, en como Susana habia descrito a la mujer con la que usted se casaría, pero luego pensé que yo estaba loca… que no podia ser posible tanta casualidad, ni tanta perfección de la descripción que me hizo Susana. Con las semanas, al verlos, puse mas atención y parecia que… en realidad usted y la señorita Adley se querian. Usted va a casarse con ella.

Terry la miro asombrado, el había propuesto matrimonio a Candice el dia último de Diciembre pero era un secreto entre ellos dos. Candy en todo ese tiempo nunca le dijo que se lo comento a nadie, los únicos que lo sabian era su madre, el abogado y ahora Albert. La joven mucama pudo leer en los gestos del que fuera su patrón la duda, y ella ya no lo hizo esperar mas porque sabía ahora que aquel sobre contenia algo muy importante.

-Hoy fui a visitar a la señora Marlow, aunque en el pasado no se porto muy bien conmigo, me daba pena que se quedara sola… Fue ella quien me dijo que usted se casaría con la señorita Candice. Entonces… La segunda parte de lo que me dijo Susana se había cumplido. Pero faltaba la tercera…

Terry volvio a mirarla impactado, ya no sabia que esperar.

-Lo que me trajo aquí señor, a cumplir la última voluntad de Susana fue que… ella dijo… que… su madre… la señora Maritza se volvería loca.

-¿Cómo?

-Esas fueron las palabras de Susana, y…

-¡Habla! -gritó desesperado Terry mientras Spencer sumia el pie en el acelerador hacia el departamento de su patrón.

-La señora Marlow apenas y me recibio, me gritó, me abofeteo y… gritaba insultos contra la señorita Candice… dijo que todos estabamos comprados y que ella no lo iba a permitir, ademas señor… ella tenía un arma… estuvo disparando a la chimenea, habia muchos agujeros en la madera, la casa estaba toda desordenada y en cuanto me di cuenta de eso, las palabras de Susana retumbaron en mi cabeza… "Mi madre perdera la razón" y era verdad, la señora parecia completamente loca y como poseída por el mismo demonio... –Dijo la chica persignandoce y juntando las manos como si fuera a orar.

Susana dijo que todo esto pasaría, yo… no quería creerlo, pensaba que eran delirios de su enfermedad pero… cuando me pidió que guardara el sobre y las condiciones en que debía entregárselo solo a usted, ella… en realidad estaba bien. Bien de su cabeza, nunca mintió.

Una chica rubia, de cabello rizado, Candice. Usted se casara con ella y después… la señora Maritza se volveria loca… y asi fue como sucedieron las cosas, justo como Susana dijo que serían.

* * *

-Te lo voy a decir Candice. Me mentiste… Djiste que tu tutor estaba hospitalizado en Chicago y no es verdad.

-Maritza, yo… iba a llamarte para decirte que no me fui. Que Albert…

-¡A callar! Cada cosa que dices es una mentira. Yo creí en ti, creí que eras diferente… que eras buena. Pero no es asi. Es aquí donde vives con Terrence, ¿Es este el agujero donde cometen sus desverguenzas?

-No sé de que hablas, pero no me gusta tu tono, ni lo que pretendes insinuar.

-Tu cara de mojigata ya no funciona conmigo. Sabes lo que hizo Terry, sabes lo que me hizo solo por tenerte en su cama calentándosela.

-Q-ue…

-Me quito todo, se llevo a la servidumbre y me dejo abandonada en aquella casa, todo por venir a revolcarse contigo. Por ti, fue que el me dejó. Por ti, me ha quitado todo lo mío, lo que fue de Susana, ¡por ti! -Dijo mientras la encañonaba una y otra vez.

Despidió a la servidumbre, se fue, me dejo sin ningún capital, solo me dejo una casa vacia… que voy a hacer ahora… Me quito todo por dártelo a ti. Yo que queria ser tu madre, que te cuide como una verdadera madre… Yo te hubiera dado buenos consejos, yo… yo… no me voy a quedar sola por tu culpa…

- ¿Mi madre? Maritza de que hablas. No se que fué lo que hizo Terry… yo no estaba enterada de…

-No me digas que no lo sabes… -Lloriqueo la mujer con burlesco sarcasmo- Tu eres la culpable de lo que me pasa, desde que llegaste intentaste robarme todo.

-Pero… yo no se nada… Además tú tienes la herencia de Susana. Ella debió dejarte protegida desp…

-¡No hables de lo que no sabes! –Gritó furica- Yo no tengo nada. –Dijo Tajante, ahora sus ojos estaban inyectados de rabia, Candy apenas podia entender a lo que se refería, se dio cuenta entonces de que la mentira de la convalecencia de Albert, él viniendo a Nueva York, quedándose en casa de Terry a su lado todos esos dias distrayendóla era un plan tramado por ellos dos para sacarla de la casa, mantenerla ocupada y alejada. No era tan estúpida como para no entender que la madre de Susana estaba muy mal.

Terry tenia razón cuando le decía que algun día conocería a la verdadera Maritza, de no ser porque ahora mismo amenazaba su vida apuntándole con un arma, Candy no la habría creído capaz de algo como aquello, sabia que era una mujer sola, que lidiaba aun con su pena pero no imaginó que hasta ese extremo estuviera enferma o deshubicada, creyendo que ella le estaba robando a "Terry" y todo el paquete de activos que viene con él. También se daba cuenta que al parecer Susana no le dejó nada, aunque había hecho una pequeña fortuna con su trabajo como guionista, según Terry ella seguía recibiendo regalias en una cuenta bancaria… era su albacea, así lo habia solicitado en su testamento y él aceptó.

Entonces entendía tantas cosas de golpe, ese sobre que llegó de "La casa del actor retirado" dirigido a Terrence, junto con otro sobre, un estado de cuenta de el banco Adley -del mismo banco de la firma de Albert- sobre los activos empleados en ese lugar, de la cuenta de Susana como benefactora. Apenas ayer lo vió sobre el elegante platon de vidrio cortado en la mesita a un lado de la puerta donde se deja la correspondencia antes de que Terry se la lleve. Será que ella y su madre al final… Será que Susana decidió emplear su dinero en ayudar a los actores en situación de vejez, pobreza o abandono, en lugar de dejar su herencia a Maritza… Terry le habia platicado que Susana era benefactora de aquel lugar, lo entendia por obvias razones, ella tuvo que dejar de lado su carrera actoral por la perdida de su pierna siendo tan joven… Eso hablaba del buen corazón de Susana al ayudar a otros en desgracia pero Terry nunca le dijo que haíaa negado la ayuda a su propia madre. Pero, ¿Por qué…? Es… su madre…

-¿Qué sucede aquí? –La voz masculina irrumpiendo en la sala le sobresalto sacándola de sus rápidas cavilaciónes.

Albert al escuchar las alteradas voces salió de una de las recámaras, tenian poco tiempo de haber llegado de Road Island, estaba dandose una ducha rápida, se habia cambiado para llevar Candy a cenar en cuanto regresara George de la oficina, luego se reunirían con Terry en el restaurante ya reservado cuando de pronto escucho los gritos y salió a ver que sucedía. Encontró para su sorpresa un cuadro siniestro, a una mujer fuera de si, con los ojos llorosos inyectados de furia apuntando con un pequeño revolver a Candy que estaba en el fondo del salón completamente a su merced.

-¿Y usted quien es? –Maritza se sobresalto por la sorpresa pero de inmediato se puso a la defensiva al ver al hombre alto y rubio, saliendo hacia la estancia.

-Maritza cálmate… él es… -Candy estaba asustada, pero muy decidida a lo que fuera que habia venido. La indesición y sorpresa de Maritza para escoger su primer blanco entre ella y Albert encañonandolos a ambos, la tenía alerta y al borde de la desesperación, era capaz de dispararle a cualquiera de los dos.

-Soy William Albert Adley, le pido que baje el arma o alguien saldrá lastimado… mi seguridad personal esta a punto de llegar y no dudarán en...

-Eres una desvergonzada Candice, como puedes ser capaz de engañar a Terry de esta manera… -Dijo mirando lascivamente a Albert con descaro y desaprobación.

-Señora Marlow, cuide sus palabras… -Siseo Albert molesto, muy pronto se dio cuenta de quien se trataba, Terry no estaba exagerando en lo más mínimo, hasta podría decir que se había quedado corto sobre Maritza Marlow- Entrégueme el arma señora, lentamente… –Dijo el con cautela acercándose a ella.

-Albert, no te acerques… -Candy estaba asustada, Maritza fuera de si, temía lo peor, mucho antes de que sucediera todos los vellos de su espalda se crisparon por terror y miedo, luego el disparo cortando el aire, Albert yaciendo sobre el suelo en agonía.

-¡Nooooo! Albert…

**Continuara…**

"**El REVIEW es el alimento de una imaginacion creativa, agradezco el tuyo en compensación a la mía"**

**Gracias nuevamente a las chicas que amablemente siguen dejandome mensajes, con cariño les dejo doble capitulo por la espera, estoy sobre el epilogo ya.**

**Andrea**

**Entiendo perfectamente tu punto de vista, es como que... un de las directrices que pudo tomar el rumbo de la historia en caso de que siguiera. Gracias por la aclaracion ;)**

**Hijoles, una escena intima entre estos dos tortolos... veremos, veremos. =D**

**Sasyta**

**jijijijiji que bueno provocar esas alarman en ti¡ Orales aprecias un poquito mas a Susana... woww jejejeje bueno yo igual que tu, tambien la comprendo un poquitin, pero solo un poquito. =P**

**Salyluna**

**Pues ya vez lo que sucedio y lo que viene a continuación. **

**Monandrew78**

**Como se entero de la direccion... buena pregunta¡ Susana te da un poquito de pena, jejej igual a mi, pero solo un poquito. Claro que leo tus review, los leo todos¡ incluso los privados. Pero lo malo es que a veces no contesto por falta de tiempo. Pero de que las leo, SIEMPRE¡ eso me da gasolina para seguir escribiendo. =D**

**BEA**

**Gracias a ti por escribirme y por tus palabras, significan mucho muchisimo para mi. Gracias por tus deseos y me alegro mucho que te gustara Deuda, es mi bebe =3**

**AmyCL**

**Gracias por la comprension Amy por los buenos deseos y sus palabras, no saben como me alientan. T_T**

**Maribel**

**jajajajajaja Me dio mucha risa tu comentario sobre las paranoias XD Maritza creo encaja en todas y cada una¡ y yo, uff tambien encajo en algunas =/ jajajajajajajaja asi es la vida, y si me preocupe, incluso le dije a mi esposo, en serio soy asi de... paranoica. El solo me miro y comenzo a reir... _ eso me dice que... "algo" jajajajajaja saludos chica¡**

**A todos mis lectores silentes que no me abandonan y que siguen ahi en lo secretito leyendome, GRACIAS, ninguna de mis historia habia logrado superar a Deuda Saldada en vistos. Estoy muy sorprendida en realidad puesto que esta historia es pequeñita y no muy profunda como lo es Deuda. en fin, algo les habra gustado de La Raiz. A todos GRACIASSSSS Y MUCHAS BENDICIONES.**


	15. LA RAIZ CAp 15

**"Goza de mi Lectura como yo Goce Escribiendo"**

**Chica de Terry**

**LA RAIZ**

**CAPITULO 15**

* * *

Al llegar al edificio el documento que estuvo resguardado en un simple sobre manila por dos años se quedó olvidado en el piso del automóvil al flotar muy quedamente a ese lugar mientras Terry descendia del vehiculo a toda prisa al ver la conmoción en la calle.

Sin molestarse en preguntar subió hasta el departamento por el ascensor con el corazón en la garganta, este avanzaba demasiado lento pasando piso tras piso. Su mente estaba en el limbo con las palabras de Susana escritas en el papel, las seguia repasando una y otra vez como letania.

Ella sabía del Láudano, sabía que su madre se lo daba supuestamente para aminorar el dolor, sabía que lo hacia para adormercerla después de la visita del médico que decia mostraba ligeras mejoras pero su madre siempre insistía en que el doctor mentía, que era mejor dormir y descansar en su condición.

Entonces le daba un té con láudano que la ponia a dormir, la aletargaba haciendola parecer siempre débil y desmejorada, después de tanto tiempo de pasar recostada se le atrofiaban los musculos y se negaba a moverse, adolorida y mareada.

Luego por cuenta propia y con ayuda de Kathy volvía el estómago para des hacerse del té para detener el efecto con el pretexto de que aquello era parte de la enfermedad y sus padecimientos, no queria engañar a la pobre chica pero tampoco quería que nadie supiera el monstruo de madre que tenía y lo que pretendia al darle ese maldito Te. Que viviera preocupado por ella y al pendiente de su salud, de nunca negarme a nada y soportar la presion de la señora Marlow al insinuar continuamente el compromiso y una boda aun en aquellas condiciones, esta completamente loca y yo nunca me di cuenta de que tanto...

Maritza al ver su inquietud, administraba dosis cada vez mayores, el componente entraba en pequeñas cantidades en el tórrente sanguineo pero suficiente para debilitarla aunado a su acción de deponer el té, Susana se debilitaba cada vez mas, llendo direncto a la muerte. Cuanto sufria pero ante mi, nunca se quejo. No tuvo la suficiente confianza para decirmelo… ¿Quien la tendría? Aceptar y acusar a la propia madre de ser un monstruo que martiriza a su propia hija para obtener beneficios económicos… Dios…

Por su debilidad fisica y mental fue perdiendo la batalla contra su madre, Susana estaba harta de luchar ya no queria seguir así, y se dejo a la buena de Dios, si es que "eso" existía, alguna vez lo expreso en uno de sus guiones, demasiado drámatico, fuerte y oscuro lo consideraron algunos. Se le dieron los santos oleos y la comunión cuando ya no sabia de ella. Antes, rechazó la visita de mi amigo el padre Gregory que venia a escuchar su confesión. Ahora entiendo el por que se negó tan educadamente, proclamandose débil e indispuesta, en realidad no queria verlo a él ni a nadie, ella se volvío atea, dejó de creer, todo por su madre…

El elevador seguía subiendo a su ritmo, Terry estaba completamente abstraido, sintió pena por Susana y el darse cuenta de cuanto fué que soporto todo aquello, lo atormento. Nunca hubiera imaginado que Maritza llegara a tanto pero era verdad, esos escalofríos que sentía, esa sensación de alerta cada vez que estaba en presencia de Maritza, esa mirada penetrante… ella era una mala persona en realidad.

Susana siempre había sido débil ante su madre, era por orgullo y por su propia gana que la dejaba ganar. Y así, haciendola creer que ganaba aceptando todo lo que ella decía, en realidad Maritza estaba perdiendo. Ella nunca se casaría con Terry, demasiado débil para reclamos, demasiado débil para ser esposa de alguien, demasiado débil y asqueada para escucharla y entonces prefería dormir, dormir plácidamente y ya no despertar…

Sus palabras escritas en áquella carta eran dagas, aunque sabía que el no tenia la culpa de esa relación macabra y enfermiza entre ellas dos, si era la raiz de esa tortuosa convivencia. Las palabras de Susana le causaban un doble sentimiento de tormento y rabia.

"Espero que un día puedas perdónarme Terry, fue la única forma que encontré, de la que fui capaz para alejarte de este infierno. Perdona mi debilidad por no dejarte libre desde hace mucho pero no soy capaz de ir contra mi madre.

Es la forma en como pude defenderte de ella, manteniéndote a mi lado, yo sabía que tú estabas muy lejos de aquí, de nosotras, de mi… y eso esta bien. Mi madre te hubiera hecho la vida imposible si yo te hubiera alejado, quizás hasta habría arruinado tu carrera con chismes y reclamos y sabrá el maligno con que más…

Terry no soy capaz de confesártelo de frente… Pero no quiero morir sin que lo sepas, sé que será difícil para ti cuando yo ya no este, pero aún asi me importas, sabes que te amo…

Fue mi madre quien planeo lo del accidente de las luces en el teatro… yo no lo sabía, creéme por favor, lo supe después, lo juro por el amor que me provocas sentir que es lo mas valioso que tengo. Se aprovecho de mi amor por ti y fraguo aquello para simular que me debias la vida. Todo salió como ella deseaba, te mantuvo a mi lado todo este tiempo pero, lo que no pudo prever fue que yo perdiera mi pierna.

Eso la desquicio, mató su alma definitivamente pero no su ambición.

Y no por mí o mi sufrimiento de perder mi oportunidad de ser actriz, o mi dolor de no saberte mio, sino porque estropeó la segunda parte del plan. El de casarnos inmediatamente, apresurar esta absurda unión…

Ella nunca supo que, eso jamás sería posible. Que no valió la pena todo ese esfuerzo porque tú, nunca has sido mío. Con pierna o sin ella, tú jamas lo serías.

Me enteré de este macabro secreto unos días después de que perdí mi pierna en el hospital, estaba harta de escucharla quejarse de que no ibas a verme y yo simplemente fingia dormir. Un hombre entro y hablo con ella exigiendo el pago del favor. No me atreví a mirarlo, no pude reconocer su voz. No creo que haya sido alguien del teatro yo los conosco a todos, lo hubiera reconocido. Ella le pagó y el hombre desapareció.

Ella le dijo que no contaba con que yo quedara coja y desgraciada, el hombre le dijo que eso era aún mejor, razón más que suficiente para que tú te hicieras cargo de mí sin reparos, que era al fin lo que ella quería, no que yo fuera feliz, esa nunca fue su meta. Y lo hiciste, te quedaste, fuiste fiel a tu palabra de caballero de cuidarme, de ver por mi recuperación, de estar a mi lado no importara lo que sucediera contigo pero yo nunca obtuve lo que realmente deseaba y eso era, tu amor. Tu siempre le fuiste fiel a ella.

Ahora entiendes mi motivo para dejar de existir aquella fría noche… Sin embargo Candy me salvo. Se que nunca hemos hablado de lo sucedido ese nefasto día, para todos. Tanto dolor… Desde entonces he reflexionado demasiado al respecto y llegue a la conclusión de que tu enamorada fue un ser de luz que vino a salvarte a ti, no a mi.

Yo ya estaba muerta Terry ¿Lo entiendes? Ella, salvando mi cuerpo te salvo a ti. Mi madre te hubiera hecho trizas… y eso si que no podía permitirlo. Cuando dijiste que, "te decidías por mi" no niego que nació una esperanza en mi corazón de que pudieras amarme pero luego que me enteré de lo que hizo mi madre… supe que jamás, jamás, nunca me amarías, el rechazo tuyo hacia mi era patológico y ahora entiendo más que nunca el por qué.

El saber que no me amabas era algo que apenas podía soportar pero tenia una infima esperanza de luchar por merecer tu amor, pero mi madre… a quien yo admiraba, mi ejemplo a seguir y nunca defraudarla, el conocer realmente quien es esa mujer… ahí, perdí toda mi fé.

Terry, se que comenzarás de nuevo y… ese día mi madre se volverá loca, el último resquicio de córdura lo perderá cuando te vea feliz y ella se vea sola, no es capaz de asimilar ni soportar la dicha ajena.

No puedo darte pruebas verídicas e irrefutables de que lo que te estoy confesando, lo lamento. Solo se que con esto dejarás a mi madre atrás sin el menor remordimiento, y me pondrás a mi junto a ella y nos odiarás a ambas por haberte robado años de tu vida desperdiciados, obligado a estar a nuestro lado, siendo un preso cautivo de nuestra enferma locura.

La raiz de todo esto es, mi debilidad a las imposiciónes de mi madre, su incapacidad para valerse por sí misma, su apego enfermizo al pasado y mi nula decisión para hacerle frente. La raiz de esta desdicha que te he hecho pasar fue… mi amor por ti, la alevosía de mi madre al aprovecharse del sentimiento dulce y puro que tú me inspiras, creo que internamente me odiaba por ser capaz de amar y ella no.

Pude darme cuenta de ello por todos estos años en la forma en como se expresaba de este amor que siento por ti, cuanto odia a las personas que saben amar, pero sobre todo odiaba a las que como ella y yo nunca fuimos correspondidas pero eso, no es tu culpa.

Lo que más me pesa es haberte dañado, que con mi amor fueras el blanco de todo este cuento de terror, nunca debí poner mis ojos en ti, ni pretender que el capricho de amar sin ser amada resultaría a mi favor, creyendo que seria suficiente para mi pero no lo fue y al final se volvería mi propia tumba. Era tonta, ingenua, caprichosa, joven y estúpida. Perdóname…

Yo no sabía de las intenciónes de mi madre de ofrecerme en el momento indicado al mejor postor. Nunca tuve oportunidad ante eso. Solo me enamore, ese fue mi error, mi pecado, amarte y en el llevo la penitencia y el castigo.

Este amor resultó maldito por mi propia madre. Nunca tuve oportunidad de ganarte como deseaba. Incluso si Candy no existiera, mi madre habría echado todo a perder de igual manera… muy pronto seras libre amor mío. Resiste un poco más.

Espero algun día puedas perdonar mi pecado.

Ve, adelante, siempre hacia adelante y no mires atrás.

_**Susana M.**_

* * *

-Terry. Se ha donde se los llevaron.

Terry estaba parado en el centro de la sala mirando la mancha de sangre que se esparcia sobre el piso de madera. La mesa volcada, el jarron estrellado hecho añicos, la licorera de cristal rota y el oloroso Oporto empapando la alfombra gris, inundando con su fragante olor mezclado con sangre, todo el recinto.

-Spencer… que sucedió… -Pregunto en un susurro. Tenía miedo de que le dijera que Candy estaba herida, o quizás… muerta.

-Terry, vamos estan aquí cerca, en el San Jacob. ¡Vamos!

-Y Candy…

-Ella esta bien, es el señor Adley quien esta herido. No atraparon a la mujer pero Candy dijo al portero que habia sido Maritza Marlow quien disparo el arma.

-¿Traia un arma? Esa mujer esta loca de remate… si llega a tocar a Candice… yo… -Ambos hombres iban en la parte delantera del vehiculo Spencer conducia a toda velociada las 10 cuadras que los separaban del antiguo nosocomio.

-Vamos tranquilizate, ella esta bien y según se, Albert no iba herido de muerte. Casi llegamos estan aquí en el San Jacob.

-¿Dónde?...

La cara de Terry se puso pálida, otra vez al sitio donde todo habia terminado entre Candy y él. Se estremeció solo de imaginar que nuevamente ambos estaban en ese territorio al que pensó jamas volvería.

El hospital San Jacob era uno de los más antiguos de la ciudad, su arquitectura era bastante antigua y ante el constante flujo de pacientes poco o casi nada lo habían remodelado desde que lo construyeron, se erguía ante Terry como una alta torre lúgubre que le ensombrecia el corazón.

* * *

-Terry.

-Albert ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien, solo fue un aparatozo rasguño en el torso. Estoy cabreado por no ser mas cauteloso al creer que no iba a ser capaz de jalar el gatillo.

-¿Y Candy?

-Salió un momento, no te preocupes esta en compañía del doctor, fue a llamar a George, el esta en las oficinas Adley, aún no sabe lo que sucedió. Tenías razón, esa mujer esta completamente desquiciada.

-Y eso que aun no sabes de… lo de más -Dijo Terry caminando nervioso por la habitación, Albert se veia bien después de todo, un poco palido por la perdida de sangre y el susto, tenia el torso vendado y el brazo suspendido con unas vendas atadas a su cuello. A parte de eso parecía que no le habia sucedido nada en realidad, estaba mas que encabritado, furioso y no deseaba ocultarlo. Pero ese era el efecto "Maritza Marlow" nunca te esperas que ella haga ese tipo de cosas aberrantes. Siempre te ataca cuando tienes la guardia baja por su condición de mujer mayor y sola.

-¿Hay más?

-Mucho más.

En pocos minutos Terry entero a Albert de lo sucedido, le expreso su preocupación por la reacción de Candy se si lo contaba tal cual lo habia narrado Susana en la carta póstuma que le dejo.

-No lo sé, Terry. Eso es algo que tú debes decidir –Dijo el rubio soltando el aire, aún dolia la herida pero afortunadamente solo habia sido un raguño en el costado derecho que carcomió su carne al contacto con el acero caliente de la bala pero nada de gravedad gracias a la mala punteria de la desquiciada mujer, con algo de teatralidad al dejarse caer la hizo huir asustada de su propio acto, al hacer parecer que estaba gravemente herido aunado al gran susto y los gritos de Candy. Ella al revisarlo se dió cuenta que no era de suma gravedad, al menos la mujer huyó dejando a Candy intacta y eso era lo importante, eran claras sus intenciones de lastimarla- Entiendo, aunque suene incómodo en este momento, no se puede hacer nada en contra de Maritza Marlow respecto a Susana pero yo levantare cargos, eso no lo dudes.

-No, parece que no hay nada que hacer en contra de ella en ese aspecto. Espere ingenuamente que se calmara con dejarle la casa pero ahora estoy seguro que, ni todo el oro del mundo podría controlarla.

**Continuara…**

"**El REVIEW es el alimento de una imaginación creativa, agradezco el tuyo en compensación a la mía"**

* * *

**Los capitulos fueron pequeños por eso les traje dos de jalón, espero traerle otro mañana o mas tardar el Jueves. Casi termino la historia pero no quiero adelantarme que luego me comen con la presión de mas capitulos jijijiji Espero les haya gustado hasta aqui, nos vemos pronto¡**

**Chica de Terry**


	16. LA RAIZ Cap 16

**"Goza de mi Lectura como yo Goce Escribiendo"**

**Chica de Terry**

* * *

**LA RAIZ**

**CAPITULO 16**

* * *

-¿Qué hora será?

-No lo sé… las 8, quizás…

-Candy ya tardó…

-Cálmate, no dices que Spencer se quedo abajo.

-Si, no puedo entender como fue que Maritza se enteró de donde estaba quedándose Candy... –Terry estaba ensimismado y preocupado buscando una respuesta lógica a toda esa situación pero no encontraba ninguna, lo mas seguro es que, o ella lo siguió a la salida del teatro y dió con la dirección de su nuevo apartamento y por un golpe de suerte pudo ver a Candy entrando en el edificio, sola… Pero ¿Por qué sola? Se suponía que Albert estaría con ella a cada momento, o tal vez los vió juntos y su retorcida mente lo trasgiversó todo, tal vez investigó con el portero… -¡Demonios!- Se devanaba el seso buscando cuadrar algo sin forma. Estaba demasiado inquieto sabiendo que Maritza andaba por ahí con la clara intención de lastimar a Candy, al amor de su vida. Ojalá fuera a él a quien buscara, a quien le apuntara con el arma… ojalá fuera él con quien deseara desquitarse personalmente pero tenía que golpear donde más le dolía, en su corazón y su corazón era Candy. Ante ese imaginario dolor de perderla, se toco por instinto el pecho ahí donde su corazón latia desbocado, froto suavemente como si con aquel gentil y disimulado gesto pudiera tranquilizarse un poco, después de todo no era tan imaginaria aquella terrible sensación de alarma.

-Terry… ¡Terry! ¿Estás bien?

-Mhmm… si, sigo aquí. Es este silencio y tranquilidad lo que me pone nervioso. Iré a buscarla. No puedo esperar a verla ni un minuto más.

- Te pregunta si, alguien más sabe de tu departamento.

-No, solo ustedes, el padre Gregory y el médico que atendió a Susana. Yo le deje mi dirección porque iba a enviarme cierta información medica que dijo iba a interesarme sobre el trastorno que se le diagnóstico a Maritza Marlow, hace tiempo.

Mientras Terry se dirigía a la puerta ante las sonrisas de Albert al ver al incorregible enamorado insistir en ver con sus propios ojos que Candy estuviera bien. Muy ha su pesar, él debía permanecer tendido en la cama reposando, la puerta se abrió de súbito antes de que Terry alcanzara el picaporte, el médico de guardia entró en la habitación llevando su caracteristica bata blanca sus lentes de pasta negros y una carpeta que revisaba distraidamente para dar los resultados finales, casi chocaba con la roca angustiante que era Terrence en ese momento.

-Señor Andrew su traslado esta arreglado -Dijo el hombre entrando sin mirar al frente, totalmente despreocupado- No hay heridas de gravedad, aunque yo insitiría en que al menos permaneciera esta noche para observación.

-Doctor, soy Terrence Grandchester –El saludo del actor le hizo despegar la vista de los papeles, el joven médico alzo la cara se acomodó los lentes sobre el recto tabique y distraidamente le tendió la mano a su interlocutor sin dar demasiada importancia a quien se trataba.

-Mucho gusto, soy el médico de Guardia, Geronimo Beaver.

-La señorita Candice salió con usted hace un momento –Terry tampoco le presto mucha importancia, eran otras sus prioridades en ese momento.

-Ah si… La joven rubia que llego con el Señor Andrew… -El hombre volvió a enterrar la mirada en los papeles- Su… ¿hija? -Dijo el médico alzando la ceja desviando luego la vista hacia el hombre convaleciente que estaba en la cama como no pudiendo entender que un hombre tan joven aun, tuviera ese parentesco con la hermosa señorita que el llevo al puesto de enfermeras para prestarle atenciónes y pudiera llamar lo mas rápido posible, moviendo sus influencias, para que tuviera mayor privacidad, pero sus obligaciones lo alejaron de ella mas rápido que tarde.

-Si, Candice Andrew, mi prometida -Enfatizó Terry de inmediato al reconocer esa mirada de admiración que despertaba Candice en los chicos a quien impresionaba con su belleza. Aunque ella ni se enterara del poder que poseía, él mismo era muestra innnegable de ser esclavo de sus embrujos.

-Oh… ya veo –Dijo el médico sabiendo que el moreno marcaba su territorio desde ya- La deje en la central de enfermeras, necesitaba avisar a alguien. Creí que la encontraría aquí de nuevo he pasado por ahí en dos ocasiones y ya no estaba en la oficina…

-Co-mo… -Terry sintió que toda la sangre se drenaba de su cara y bajaba por su cuerpo escapandose de él al mismo tiempo que por segundos sentia que tambien la vida, la vitalidad, y sus fuerzas lo abandonaban.

Terry y Albert se miraron a los ojos en cuestion de segundos con temor, incluso el rubio que siempre se mostraba mas sereno su rostro no podia disimular la preocupacion inmediata. Un sudor frío resbaló por la cien mojando los castaños cabellos de Terrence, no entendía porque tenia tanto calor, sintió que se asfixiaba en aquella habitación tan encerrada y caliente, cuando llego se despojo del grueso abrigo de lana negra que portaba pero la bufanda que le había obsequiado Candy colgaba aun de su cuello, se negaba a quitarsela como si con aquella acción se sintiera más cerca de ella, tenia su aroma atrapado entre las fibras, -Candy… ¡Candy! ¡¿Dondé estas?!- Gritaba enloquecido por dentro, obligandole a actuar, sacándolo de su estado de shock.

-¡Ve! -Dijo Albert a Terry mientras se colocaba a la orilla de la cama, bajo las piernas lentamente hasta alcanzar las pantunflas que el hospital le habia proporcionado, tratando de no moverse demasiado.

Terry salió desbocado al pasillo mientras el médico trataba de disuadir a Albert que se quedára en su sitio pero el rubio solo lo uso de apoyo para ponerse en pie mientras se calzaba unas pantunflas.

Terry se quedo plantado enfrente de la puerta mirando hacia ambos lados, ¿En que dirección ir primero? Albert al mirarlo indeciso trato de caminar mas aprisa pero el dolor que sentía punzandole el costado derecho se lo impedía.

-Terry, la central de enfermeras esta a la derecha.

-Entonces ire a la izquierda -Contesto él y se marcho a toda prisa.

Pasó como un rayo atravez del largo pasillo, estaba a punto de llamarla a gritos cuando algo capto su atención de forma inmedita, el viento frío le dió en el rotro humedecido por el sudor, colándose sigilosamente entre el filo de la mullida bufanda blanca y su camisa estremeciéndolo, en acto reflejo giro sobre sus talones y su vista se dirigió hacia lo alto de la escalera, estaban en el segundo piso del hospital. Flotando rápidamente a causa de la brisa helada llegaban los pequeños copos de nieve desde el nivel superior del sanatorio.

Fue un tremendo shock, la corazonada de terror estalló por todo su cuerpo, la arritmia, el miedo, la sensación de revivir nuevamente aquella escena… Las enfermeras corriendo, los medicos gritando el nombre de Susana afuera en los jardines del hospital, el entro corriendo y en la central de enfermeria le comunicaron lo que estaba ocurriendo, Susana había desaparecido y todo mundo la buscaba, sin pensarlo demasiado subio corriendo las escaleras, atraveso el largo pasillo pasando de largo la habitación donde convalecia la delicada rubia y entonces fue que lo sintio, la misma sensacion que ahora lo estremecia, la misma alarma vibrando dentro de su pecho, volviendolo loco, amenzando con reventarle los timpanos de tan fuerte que sonaba. Como en aquella fria y oscura noche… volvía a sentir el frío proviniente de la ventisca allá afuera calandole en los huesos, alguien dejó la puerta abierta de la escalera de emergencia, la que llevaba a la azotea, se acercó a la barandilla, se aferró a ella perdido por un momento en las sensaciónes del pasado, a lo lejos por el rabillo del ojo distnguió a lo lejos a Albert en bata de hospital acercarse lentamente apoyandose en la pared mientras el médico corría en dirección contraria a llamar a la policia seguramente.

No lo pensó ni un segundo más y se lanzo escaleras arriba, con la garganta cerrada, completamente aterrado, pero con una nueva sensación que no tuvo en el pasado y que reconoció de inmediato, opacando lo demas, un fiero valor le surgía de adentro en forma de un calor que le quemaba las entrañas y el corazón, esta sensación de proteger lo que mas amaba, algo que en el pasado no pudo sentir porque ni siquiera se imaginaba que era lo que le esperaba en lo alto de esa misma escalera.

En segundos revivio la escena ocurrida hacia muchos años atrás, con cada escalon que pisaba el retrocedia en el tiempo… Estaba preocupado por Susana en aquella ocasión por el aviso que le hicieron llegar de urgencia apenas y el telón cayó al terminar la función de estreno de Romeo y Julieta, apenas alcanzó a pedirle a un tramoyista que buscara a Candy y le dijera que lo esperará en su camerino y salió disparado al hospital pero esta sensación, la adrenalina quemándole las venas, no se parecia nada a aquel sentimiento de agradecimiento y compromiso que lo hizo dejar a Candy y atender aquel llamado, este estallido febril ancestral, fiero y animal de protección estallando por todo su cuerpo le decía que debía mover sus pies mucho mas rápido y olvidara todo lo demás.

* * *

-Maritza… cálmate… hablemos por favor…

Se escucho un severo golpe, que resonó en la cabeza de Terry como un martillo golpenado el metal, por la puerta a medio abrir la nieve se seguia colando. Escucho la voz de Candy y en seguida la de Maritza, ¿Cómo habría de olvidarla?

-Eres una mentirosa que no merece consideración, ahora mismo me las vas a pagar.

-¡Candy! Detente Maritza…

Candy se encontraba en el suelo frotandose la mejilla, seguramente Maritza la habia golpeado. Se encontraba fuera de si, lloraba pero de rabia, la mujer estaba furiosa no escuchaba mas que a su propia voz.

-¡Tú! Como te atrevez… Al fin me das la cara Terrence.

-No la tocarás ni una sola vez más.

El se inclino sin prestar atención a Maritza, la ayudo a levantarse, ella se tomo de sus brazos, estaba asustada y llorosa, la mejilla enrojecida por el golpe ¿Con que la habia golpeado? Pero fuerte como sabia que ella era Candy se puso de pie reponiendose rápido al dolor que seguramente debía sentir. Llevaba un vestido rojo de lana y el cabello increiblemente atado en dos coletas como lo hacia en el colegio, Terry se quedo contemplándola lo que pareció una eternidad sintiendo como el deja vú barria con él al mismo tiempo que la ventisca arreciaba. Se quito la bufanda y la paso por el cuello de Candy sacando después sus alborotadas coletas con una ligera sonrisa, no llevaba agrigo y seguramente estaba helandose, ella le correspondió con un gesto simple de amor mirándolo directamente a los ojos devolviéndole apenas una sonrisa, como si el mundo hubiera dejado de existir para ellos. Entonces Maritza guardo silencio, los observaba con cuidado, rememorando… Candy y Terry se fundieron en un abrazo, asegurandose al calor del abrazo que ninguno de los dos estuviera herido, por un momento se olvidaron de Maritza.

-Tú… ¡Eres Tú!

Ellos se separaron sin dejar de tocarse, se volvieron a mirarla sin entender.

-Eres tú, la chica de aquella noche… llevabas un vestido rojo… eras tu la que estaba en la habitación de mi hija esa noche…

-Martiza, muy pronto llegará la policia -Dijo Terry tratando de infundirle algo de miedo para que se replegara.

-Si claro. ¿Ahora vas a encerrarme en la cárcel? Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti…

Entonces Terry perdió el poco control que le quedaba, por instinto trato de poner a Candy detrás de él para protegerla pero ella se negaba a apartarse y dejarlo de pleno para que ella si traía el arma le disparase a quema ropa en cualquier momento, la había golpeado con algo muy duro no pudo ver que era pero el golpe dolia tremendamente. A una distancia tan corta sería muy difícil que Maritza pudiera fallar, como falló con Albert.

-¡¿Qué es lo que has hecho por mi?! Tú no has hecho nada por mí.

Terry encolerizado sin pensar en el riesgo se adelantó, le encaró furioso sin ningún aparente temor, la tomo por los hombros con fuerza y la zarandeo ante la sorpresa de Maritza que no se esperaba aquel movimiento de él. Ante el coraje con que el reclama y entre los jalones, el arma en la mano de Maritza que había permanecido oculta en la bolsa del abrigo, se agitaba en su mano al ritmo de los reclamos de Terry. Con igual tono e intensidad de emociones Maritza le refirió lo que según ella, Terry habia hecho mal.

-Te he cuidado todo este tiempo y así me pagas. Destruiste la vida de mi hija, todo por salvarte, yo te la entregue y nunca te hiciste cargo de ella… -Dijo aporreándolo en el pecho con los puños tratando de sacar todo esa amargura que por años guardó, el arma aunque pequeña seguía en su mano agitándose violentamente al compás, no estaba apretando el gatillo la sostenia débilmente por la cacha, Candy no apartaba la mirada del arma tambaleante en la mano derecha de Maritza, en aquel momento ante el forcejeo el arma salió disparada de su mano cayendo a una distancia considerable tras sus pies pero ninguno de los dos se inmutó, seguian forcejeando y reclamando.

-¿Qué es lo que dices Maritza? Estas completamente loca.

-No, ¡Yo no estoy loca! Tú eres mi familia, eres el prometido de mi hija, mi futuro yerno. Pero ahora te revuelcas con esa sucia mujer y ella se revuelca en tu casa con otro hombre.

-¿Pero que atrocidad estas diciendo? -Terry no pudo evitar el desconcierto ante las palabras ofensivas que salian de la boca de esa desquiciada señora.

-¿Qué? ¿No lo sabias? Eres tan ingenuo Terrence y así la harás tu esposa, nadie sera tan buena para ti, como lo es Susana.

-Habla de Albert, Terry. Ella no sabe quien es él… y le disparo -Dijo Candy recordando los acontecimientos anteriores de esa noche, se lleno de rencor contra ella, no podia evitarlo puesto que Maritza no habia tenido la menor misericordia hiriendo a Albert, cayó en la cuenta que de no ser por su mala punteria otra seria la historia. Albert estaria muerto. Esa mujer que se veia tan menuda e incapaz de tal violencia habia ido a buscarla con un arma escondida en su bolso, ahora lo entendía, ella era el objetivo de Maritza.

Maritza iba dispuesta a matarla, entonces su infinita bondad y Fe en la humanidad de las personas menguo con esa criatura convertida en demonio que amenazaba a Terry tratando de herirlo de alguna manera, el velo cayó de sus ojos incrédulos mientras no podia hacer nada al verlos discutir de esa forma, ella pensó que el momento de decirse las verdades habia llegado- ¡Susana esta muerta Maritza! ¡Acéptalo! Hablas de ella como si aún viviera. Susana no volverá.

-No, mi hija seguira viviendo mientras Terrence y yo estemos juntos, ella nos une, el tiene que quedarse conmigo velando por su memoria pero tú… tú te has interpuesto entre nosotros y nuestra paz.

-Ya callate de una vez. Eres despreciable, como puedes decir tantas atrocidades y mentiras -Terry la empujo para quitarsela de encima, se retiro de su cercanía, estaba perdiendo lo que le quedaba de autocontrol a punto de abofetearla se aparto de ella fue directamente a donde estaba Candy la abrazo quedándose a su lado, la rubia en gesto de protección tambien lo tomo de los brazos.

-Ustedes… ustedes dos ya se conocían. A mi no me engañan, ustedes ya… si… áquella noche… Tu Candice estabas aquí. ¿Por qué? ¿Quién te llamo? ¿Estabas persiguiendo a Terry desde entonces? ¿Intentabas metertele por los ojos? Deseaste que Terry abandonara a mi hija que estaba en desgracia por su culpa -lo señalo con la mano- Debo admitir que al menos en aquel momento se porto como un hombre, se quedó al lado de Susana como correspondía. Ni siendo una golfa pudiste separarlos, ahora has vuelto, te aprovechaste de mi debilidad, estudiaste la ocasión y volviste conmigo a Nueva York para intentarlo una vez más, pero sabes que… Estas muy equivocada si piensas que voy a permitírtelo, Susana jamás dejará a Terry ¡JAMÁS!

¡Claro! -Dijo ella especulando en aquel monologo sin sentido que fraguaba su mente- Esa es la razón por la que estabas aquí aquella noche, intentaste hacer algo malo a Susana, la atosigaste, la convenciste de cometer aquella barbaridad… Primero te encontre en su cuarto, estabas sola, mi Susana no estaba, luego te vuelvo a ver… aquí… -Dijo ella trayendo de su memoria la escena- Si, lo recuerdo ahora, por eso llamaste tanto mi atención, te conocía de algún lugar pero no recordaba donde, ¡Estabas aquí en la azotea con Susana! ¿Qué hacian tú y mi hija aquí? Querias matarla, querías quitarla de en medio como lo haces ahora conmigo ¿No es así? ¡Eso es lo que quieres! Eres una mujerzuela barata y….

-¡Candy le salvo la vida a Susana! Y tambien te la salvo a ti –Defendió Terry cansado de oir tantas tonterias juntas.

-Eso es mentira… -A Maritza nadie la convencería de lo contrario. Ahora entendía todo, las piezas del rompecabezas al fin habían encajado en su sitio correcto, entre esos dos hubo un pasado vergonzoso donde quisieron hacer a un lado a Susana pero ella al cuidar tan bien de su hija lo trunco sin saberlo.

-¿Susana nunca te lo dijo, Maritza? Ella quiso arrojarse al vacio pero Candy se lo impidió, ella la salvo de morir áquella noche. Igual como te salvo a ti en Florida. Ambas le deben la vida a esta mujer. A la mujer que amo.

-Te enamoraste de una cualquiera, abusiva…

-Basta, ¡He dicho BASTA! No permito un insulto más… No quería hacerlo de esta forma pero… Te das baños de pureza Maritza Marlow, tu intención real era vender a Susana al mejor postor, ¿No es así?

-Pero como se te ocurre semejante…

-Solo que Susana se enamoro de mi desgraciadamente –Terry continuó y ya no pudo parar- Ella sabía que nunca fue correspondida porque yo estaba enamorado de otra mujer y esa misma noche, la del estreno de Romeo y Julieta yo iba a pedirle a Candice que se cásara conmigo, que se quedara aquí en Nueva York a mi lado.

-Entonces no niegan que se conocían.

-No, Candice y yo nos conocímos en Londres, fuímos al mismo colegio. Teníamos una relación antes de conocer a Susana, mucho antes de venir a probar suerte como actor a este país, ella y yo estábamos enamorados y eso nunca ha cambiado.

-Pero entonces… Susana se sacrificó en vano por ti. Tú le mentiste, la hiciste creer que… le querías… que te casarías con ella.

-Estas equivocada Maritza. Yo nunca prometí tal cosa. Susana sabía perfectamente que Candice y yo éramos pareja y no le importó. Estabamos forjando nuestro futuro cada quien por su lado, ella como enfermera, yo como actor, pero con miras a reunirnos tan pronto nos establecieramos en nuestras respectivas carreras. Pero ocurrió el accidente y…

-Y tú maldito infeliz, eres el culpable de todas nuestras desgracias, en buena hora mi hija se fijó en ti.

En ese momento la luz artificial proviniente de la puerta hacia las escaleras alumbro la oscura y fria noche. Albert emergió con paso lento pero decidido.

-Lo que dice Terry es verdad, yo soy testigo del amor de estos chicos porque yo los reunía en Londres un sinfín de veces, Maritza Marlow.

-Estan todos confabulados en mi contra, quieren… que yo… -Dijo la mujer al borde de la histeria.

-Cuidado Maritza, no hables de conspiraciónes secretas. Bien podrías superarnos con creces. Se que fuiste tú, quien mando planear aquel accidente de las luces donde Susana perdió su pierna. Pero… el cálculo salió mal y ella sufrió la peor parte.

-¿Qué estas diciendo? Como te atrevez a…

-Es la verdad, tú lo sabes. Encontre al hombre al que le pagaste. Aquel que te dijo que era mejor que Susana hubiera perdido la pierna porque eso me ataría a ella de forma definitiva sin que pudiera negarme. Eso era lo que tú pretendías realmente.

-Co-mo… lo…

-¿Es eso cierto Terry? –Dijo Candy completamente asombrada y entonces un terrible dolor mezclado con rabia cayó sombre ella, todo aquello que vivieron y sufrieron lejos el uno del otro fue un terrible plan, una obra macabra del destino, no, no del destino, de Maritza Marlow.

-Si, lo es. También se lo del láudano.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver? Solo tratas de sembrar culpas en mí…

-No te das cuenta Maritza, adelantaste la muerte de tu propia hija con tal de tenerme atado a los pies de su cama velando por ella. Se lo dabas para adormecerla, para volverla débil y que yo no me atreviera a dejarla en aquellas circunstancias. Lo que aun no puedes enteder es que yo nunca la habría abandonado… yo deseaba lo mejor para ella, que se restableciera. Nunca me ataría a ella en un matrimonio y ella lo sabía. El envenenamiento a causa de las dosis de Láudano se puede probar exhumando el cádaver…

-No te atreverás a tocar el cuerpo de mi hija, yo nunca lo permitiré.

-A que le temes Maritza Marlow. El que nada debe, nada teme -Contesto Albert en el umbral de la puerta siendo testigo de cómo se desarrollaba aquello.

-No tengo que pedir tu autorización, no la necesito; yo tengo la potestad de los bienes de Susana y el derecho de su cuerpo y su tumba. Date cuenta que envenenaste a tu propia hija por ambición.

-Eso no es verdad, yo… yo… jamás lastimaría a Susana, yo soy su madre y la amo…

-Es algo que llevarás en la conciencia, y serás juzgada por ello. Si llegas a tocar a Candy a quien le debes estar agradecida, no me detendré a pensarlo dos veces… ella salvo la vida de tu hija, la tuya y la mía también, de mil formas.

-Terry, cuidado… ¡Candy!

Albert se alarmo al ver a la mujer correr hacia donde estaba el arma casi enterrada bajo la nieve. La tomo y les apunto con ella antes de que pudieran reaccionar.

-¿Qué pasa con la maldita policia, Albert? -Grito Terry desesperado sin apartar los ojos de una enloquecida Maritza.

Todos tenian los ojos clavados en la mujer que empuñaba el arma, ahora les apuntaba por turnos sin decidirse a disparar, el viento rugía cada vez más fuerte y la nieve golpeaba sus rostros sin piedad. Candy no se atrevió a decir nada, estaba devastada no podia creer que esa mujer hubiera hecho tanto daño a su propia hija y a ellos dos con ese daño colateral. Apenas si lo podia concebirlo, sintió lastima por Susana seria seguramente ese el motivo, enterarse de lo que era capaz su madre el que la llevo a querer morir, sintio un terrible pesar, quizas si ella hubiera estado cerca... si hubieran podido hablar y conocerse mejor tal vez, hubiera existido otro camino para los tres, pero las cosas ya estaban escritas en el largo libro de sus vidas y no habia como regresar a borrar y reescribir. Ahora entendía tambien aunque no aprobaba la desesperación de Maritza, Susana la dejó fuera de su herencia y ayuda económica.

Terry sostenía su mano con fuerza totalmente a la defensiva, la rabia bullia atravez de él, ella lo podia sentir temblar, esa mujer era la raiz de todo el tiempo que habian estado separados, la causante de la desdicha y muerte de Susana, la causante directa de su separación y ahora nuevamente se interponía entre ellos, tenia miedo de que esta vez cumpliera con su objetivo de separarlos definitivamente.

Las sirenas de los cuerpos policiacos se escuchaban en la lejanía, a cada momento se acercaban y con esa acción apuran un desenlace fatal. Candy temblaba de miedo, de indignación, miedo por Terry, por Albert que aún estaba herido y no tenia libertad de movimiento. Sabía que Maritza no dudaría en dispararle, se sentia suspendida en el tiempo recordando la nota que Susana le dejo a su madre aquella terrible noche…

_**Perdón mamá por favor no seas dura con Terry, lo amo.**_

_**Perdona a esta niña tonta, espero que seas feliz mamá**_

_**Susana**_

* * *

-Pobre Susana… -Susurro derramando una lágrima, ahora entendía las palabras de la chica mutilada, cuando ella se colgó de sus piernas se entero que habia perdido una en el accidente que salvo la vida de Terry…

"Quiero morir, Quiero morir" "Dejame Candy, si sigo viva haré sufrir a Terry, A ti" "No tiene sentido seguir viviendo así" "Es mejor que me muera mi vida será un infierno, es mejor que me muera por Terry" "Dejame Candy, solo seré un estorbo para ustedes" "¡No puedes morirte, no puedes!"

Dios mio… nunca tuvimos oportunidad ante eso… -Recordaba Candy los crueles acontecimientos y como todos esos años se negó al dolor de la propia Susana centrandose en el suyo propio y el de Terry. Cuantas veces creyó que era feliz porque Terry estaba a su lado, Cuantas veces lloro pensando que el se habia enamorado de Susana en correspondencia al profundo amor que ella le profesa incluso a consta de si misma. Cuantas veces con el pensamiento lo enviaba una y otra vez a su lado sin imaginarse el infierno en que vivían ambos a causa de Maritza. Oh… ironía del destino, ella misma salvo a Maritza de morir aquella tarde en Florida, una casualidad que caminara justo por ahí… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué precisamente ella…? Salvar a madre e hija… Era algo que aun no comprendía.

-¡Ven acá Candice! –Ordenó la mujer apuntandole con el alma- Si no lo haces te dejaré huerfana definitivamente.

Terry trato de acercarse pero ella solto un tiro muy cerca de la puerta donde estaba Albert.

-Ni pienses que dudaré en vaciar el revolver, ya no tengo nada que perder. Nunca se hacen apuestas con alguien que no tiene nada que perder… ¡Muévete Terrence! Deja que esa mujercita se acerque a mí.

Terry se quedo paralizado, el tiro habia impactado en el concreto muy cerca de donde estaba Albert recargado. Esta mujer no iba a titubear si intentaba algo arriesgado. No sabía si lanzársele encima o que hacer, en ese momento Candy se adelantó, trato de detenerla tomándola de la mano y oprimiéndola para no dejarla escapar, rogando con los ojos que no fuera, Candy le devolvió una mueca de sonrisa apretó fuerte su mano luego la soltó de pronto aproximándose a Maritza, sin que Terry pudiera impedirlo.

-Candy… ¡No! -Gritó Albert con rabia, no podia hacer nada en su actual condición solo observar al igual que Terry como la desquiciada mujer llevaba a Candy hacia la orilla de la azotea amenazándola con el arma.

La ventisca arreciaba el viento rugia con fuerza y la nieve nublaba la visión, las sirenas de los autos policiacos estaban a unas cuantas calles. Spencer aun no aparecía, Terry estaba desesperado, ¿cuanto tiempo habia pasado? No tenia idea pero lo pareció una eternidad.

-Vamos Candice, camina. Si alguien le hará compañía a mi hija hoy serás tú. O Terry… tú eliges.

-¡Spencer! ¡Spencer! -Gritó Terry como loco, después Albert lo secundo, ante tal acción Maritza soltó un disparo hacia donde se removian las siluetas.

-¡NOOO! ¡Terry!

La voz de Terry se escucho apagada y su silueta esparcida como una negra sombra en la nieve blanca. A Maritza le temblaban las manos mientras sostenía con ambas la pistola apuntando hacia donde hacia segundos Terry estaba de pie, pareciera que ella misma no podia creer lo que habia hecho. Albert se habia replegado un poco y a gritos pedia ayuda. Terry se quejaba.

-Maritza… ¿Por qué? Termina con esto de una vez… -Dijo Candy tratando de traer su atención hacia si misma, con la esperanza de que se alguien llegara y pudieran auxiliar a Terrence que se quejaba aun en el suelo cubierto de nieve.

-Sube a la barandilla… ¡Sube de una vez! Tu destino será marcharte con mi hija.

-Candy… ¡Déjala en paz, maldita loca! -Grito Terry con mucho esfuerzo.

-Sube, ¡Ahora! -La voz de Maritza sono como un trueno.

Candy obedeció ante las protestas de Albert y el dolor de ver a Terry herido. Se encaramo con cuidado en la barda de concreto se agarro de la baranda mientras plantaba bien sus pies, se tomo su tiempo para afinzarse, luego lentamente y equilibrandose se puso de pie con el metal del frio barandal en medio de las piernas.

-Ya estoy aquí, ahora ¿Qué quieres? Que me arroje al vacio para que termine todo de una vez. Maritza, yo llegue a apreciarte realmente nunca imagine de lo que serias capaz.

-Tú no sabes nada, pero eso ya no importa. Tendrás que decirle a Terrence que me devuelva lo que es mío, que todo debe seguir como antes, asi todo estará bien.

-Pero si lo has herido. ¿Y si muere? Si él muere… ¿Qué es lo que obtendrás? -Candy sumamente nerviosa y preocupada por Terry trataba de ganar tiempo, la policia estaba llegando al hospital San Jabob. Maritza dudo un momento, Candy sintió perder el equilibrio ante una fuerte rafaga de viento, se agacho bruscamente tomandose del barandal.

-Maritza Marlow baja el arma y libera a la señorita Candice –El chofer del actor emergió muy cerca de donde se encontraban las mujeres en la orilla de la azotea. Spencer al ver la confusión de la mujer aprovecho y solto un disparo muy cerca de Maritza, el objetivo era asustarla y disuadirla a rendirse. Pero el disparo sono tan fuerte y tan cercano que solo provoco que soltara el arma por la sorpresa de sentirse agredida y Candy tambaleara agazapada en la corniza perdiendo el equilibrio.

-Spencer ayuda a Candy… -Ordenó Terry intentando incorporarse muy a pesar del dolor.

-¡Spencer ayuda a Terry! –Grito ella al mismo tiempo pero en el brusco movimiento ella resbalo y callo al vacio. Spencer se quedo mudo y el alma se le escapo en un suspiro al ver a Candy desaparecer en la fria noche.

**Continuara…**

"**El REVIEW es el alimento de una imaginación creativa, agradezco el tuyo en compensación a la mía"**

* * *

**Gracias a:**

**Darling eveling**

**Cilenita 79**

**Sasyta**

**salyluna**

**monandrew78**

**AmyCL**

**bea**

**vlilianz**

**Andrea**

**Nos vemos pronto. =)**


	17. LA RAIZ Cap 17

**"Goza de mi Lectura como yo Goce Escribiendo"**

**Chica de Terry**

* * *

**LA RAIZ**

**Capitulo 17**

Maritza sin pensarlo se acerco rápidamente al filo de la corniza Spencer aterrado pero sin perder el control se acerco al notar el gesto de Maritza de asombro.

Candy estaba colgando literalmente del techo sujetandose de un lienzo blanco que se afianzaba al barandal, entonces Spencer no perdio tiempo, se quito el grueso abrigo y se avalanzo para ayudar a Candice.

Terry venia caminando muy lentamente, estaba herido pero aún así no dejaría que esa mujer se saliera con la suya. Albert seguía gritando, pidiendo ayuda. La ventisca arreciaba y desde su posición seguramente no podia ver lo que había sucedido, pero los disparon habian logrado sacar a flote sus peores temores, ya no escuchaba la voz de Candy.

-¡Alto ahí Terrence! -Maritza tomo la enorme arma del chofer y le apunto de nuevo a Terry, Spencer habia dejado su arma en la cornisa para poder ayudar a subir a Candy quien se encontraba muy bien afianzada a la bufanda blanca y tomando de apoyo un pequeño relieve en la pared, ella le gritaba que ayudara a Terry pero el ignorando sus gritos intentaba subirla, no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar cuando Maritza tomo el arma en un supremo descuido de su parte, pero para el las palabras de Terrence cuando iban rumbo al hospital eran lo que lo tenian arriesgando incluso su propia vida tratando de subir a Candice en una posición muy alarmante colgandose mas allá de lo que el centro de su cuerpo permitia para guardar el equilibrio, un mal cálculo, un movimiento en falso y podría caer al vacio llevandose a Candy con él, eso y la amenaza de que Maritza Marlow ahora portaba la potente arma, solo esperaba que no supiera como quitar el seguro, eso le daba un poco de confianza mientras seguia arriesgandose tratando de subir a la mujer que Terry amaba mas que a nadie.

Ahora la madre de Susana estaba parada en la baranda apuntandole a Terry con el arma, sin importarle lo amenazadora y trastornada que lucía en aquella suicida posición, una que antes Candy habia adoptado, el seguia caminando hacia ella muy lentamente, sin apartar la mirada. Los altavoces de la policia desde el patio delantero del hospital resonaban entre la ventisca y los muros de los edificios en la oscura noche estaban iluminados por los enormes reflectores que enfocaban la dantesca escena; una mujer colgando del techo en una posición extraña, y otra mujer mas con el ruedo del vestido al viento encaramada en la cornisa como si aquello se tratara de un feliz dia de campo en pleno verano. Por los megafonos le pedian se rindiera, bajara del barandal y se alejara de la corniza, ignoraban el estado que llevo a esas mujeres a estar en aquella increible situación. A lo lejos se escuchaban voces, Albert hablando y gritandole a Johnson.

-Maritza, baja de ahí, ya todo término –Hablo Terry con una calma que helaba la carne, parecia haberse olvidado que estaba herido, que Candy colgaba peligrosamente del techo de un hospital de tres niveles y aparte de eso una mujer seguia amenazandolo con un revólver enorme.

-No, tú eres para mí, eres parte de nosotras. Nunca te atrevas a dejarnos, Terrence.

-Estas equivocada, yo le pertenezco a Candice desde que la conocí, desde que tenía 16 años. Siempre ha sido asi, y así seguirá. Reconozco que fui un cobarde al no decirtelo desde un principio, pero era mi deber moral ayudar a Susana. Ella merecía todo mi respeto por haberme salvado la vida. Era lo correcto apoyarla, Candy y yo lo sabíamos y nuestro mutuo acuerdo fue separarnos.

-Entonces, ella es realmente la razón… como siempre creí –Dijo ella llena de rabia, se volvio hacia Candy girando sobre sus pies y apuntandole con el arma- Entonces que muera, así no tendras más impedimento que… seguir a mi lado. Como tiene que ser.

La policia entro de súbito ante los reclamos de Albert que gritaba que habia heridos y que la mujer estaba armada y era peligrosa. El tumulto, los sonidos, las órdenes por el megafono seguian insistiendo en que bajara y se retirara de la orilla eran las voces autoritarias desprendidas de toda emoción de los oficiales de la policia, las armas desplegadas eficientemente, los seguros estallando en aquel momento que se suspendio en la noche, los dedos prestos a punto de accionar los gatillos, los gritos de Albert, las exclamaciones de Spencer por el esfuerzo, la voz de Terry llamando a Candy…

-Candy… ¡Nooooooo!

El viento soplaba, la ventisca rugia, las rafagas heladas del norte se encontraron con las gelidas provinientes del sur haciendo un tremendo remolino de aire y nieve, todo sucedió en cámara lenta Terry fue enviado al piso en medio de la odisea mientras no dejaba de gritar el nombre de Candy, Spencer seguia aullando como un loco, al fin aquel vendabal cedió, Terry abrio los ojos, los pasos de los oficiales se escuchaban amalgamandose en la nieve de la azotea, un disparo cortando el aire, Maritza ya no estaba.

Saco fuerzas de flaqueza se incorporó rápidamente y se asomo sobre el barandal, escucho vagamente a Candy hablarle a Spencer, el alma le volvio al cuerpo, el chofer estaba tomando de la mano a Candice mientras ella seguia apoyandose con los pies en la saliente para no hacer contrapeso y llevarse el peso del hombre hacia al vacio ya que estaba practicamente echado sobre la corniza sin ningun apoyo. Ambos estaban aguantando, pero las fuerzas los abandonaban a pesar de que Candy seguia infundiendole animos al hombre que la sostenia.

Terry extendió la mano, Candy solto la bufanda blanca de la cual estuvo sosteniendose para no caer, se aferro a ella y en un grito desgarrador de dolor ambos la subieron para caer los tres sobre la nieve que cubria la azotea.

* * *

Se escuchaba el sonido de la sirena abierta, Candy iba en el coche acompañada por Albert, no decia nada. No habia derramado ni una sola lágrima, estaba más preocupada por Terry que parecia haber olvidado que estuvo colgada cerca de 5 minutos del techo del hospital, soportando su peso atravez de una bufanda de lana asegurada por la mitad a la baranda de metal, aquella que tejiera para obsequiarsela a Terry, la misma que en un gesto intuitivo él le habia puesto en el cuello cuando se encontraron en la azotea del hospital olvidandose de la presencia de Maritza. Candy no estaba segura si Terry se adelanto a los hechos y lo hizo con ese fin… o si aquellas palabras que resonaron en su mente él las pronunció en realidad o fue un entendimiento callado al mirarse a los ojos.

"**Una cuerda blanca se extiende en la noche atravez del bosque… una mona se balancea atravez de ella…"**

Terry sabía que Candy era una chica fuerte, pero lo que habian vivido era incluso para él fuera de este mundo. Le quedaba claro que estaban haciendo frente a una mujer enferma y desquiciada que puso en peligro las vidas de todos, al final como siempre habia temido en un principio aquella relacion con las Marlow… no terminó bien.

Candy miraba al frente con los ojos clavados en la ambulancia que llevaba a Terry hacia el hospital a donde Albert habia pedido su traslado, uno mas grande y mas moderno, con médicos especialistas donde el podía montar un cerco de seguridad mas eficiente que en el San Jacob.

Terry estaba herido de bala, y aparentemente se habia dislocado el hombro al ayudar a Spencer a subir a Candy a la azotea. Luego del tumulto en la azotea, los enfermeras llegaron y se llevaron a Terrence debido a la gravedad de su condición, apenas lo estabilizaron con suero y el insistió en que se fueran del lugar, Candy trato de convencerle que le intervinieran ahí mismo que ella estaria a su lado pero, el se negó rotundamente, no queria estar más en aquel lugar que le sabia a muerte y desolación, asi a pesar de que los medicos no lo aprobaban, ella y Albert se lo llevaron a otro hospital. Hasta ese momento nadie habia comentado el trágico final de Maritza.

Como habia dicho Susana en su carta póstuma "Ve, sigue adelante y no mires atrás" Nadie habia siquiera preguntado por lo sucedido con Maritza Marlow, aunque Albert sabia que tendrian que declarar luego, era un paso inevitable que alargaría el proceso de dejar atrás pero, no había manera de evitarlo. Por lo pronto lo que importaba era alejarse de ese lugar con tan mala vibra y poner a Terrence en las manos de los médicos lo antes posible.

* * *

-Candy, pequeña ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien.

-Estás segura… no dejaste que el médico te examinara.

-No tengo nada, solo… quiero saber que Terry esta bien -Se apresuro a decir.

-Lo está. La bala entró y salió limpiamente, no toco ningún órgano importante, estará como nuevo en algunos dias. No te preocupes. Además, te tiene a ti para cuidarlo. Estoy seguro que estará en las mejores manos y su recuperación será casi… milagrosa.

Albert intentaba hacerla sonreir pero no lo logró, Candy tenia cara de piedra, como si nada la afectara. Estaba a punto de creer que ella estaba en estado de shock, comenzó a preocuparse, podía sentir la tensión irradiando atravez de ella y casi sentía que en cualquier momento estallaría en mil pedazos debido a la tensión.

Siguió observandola con detenimiento para estar alerta a cualquier cambio en ella, sus verdes ojos iban clavados en la ambulancia que transportaba a Terry custodiándolo como un halcón, parecia hipnotizada por las luces azules y rojas que iluminaban las calles oscuras de Nueva York provinientes de la sirena que giraba y aullaba sin cesar abriendose paso por las transitadas calles. De pronto se removio algo inquieta, se agacho un momento y saco de entre sus pies un papel.

No le dio importancia hasta que decidio dejar de custodiar como centinela la ambulancia que llevaba a Terry y a George que se habia ofrecido a acompañarlo para mirar de que se trataba la hoja aquella. Albert la habia convencido con mucha insistencia que era mejor viajar en el coche de Terry, conducido por Spencer.

De pronto ella tomo verdadera atención sobre el sucitado y misterioso papel, se acerco a la ventanilla y con las escasas luces de los edificios comenzó a leer. No le pregunto de que se trataba pero una cosa era segura, nunca se hubiera atrevido a arrebatarle aquel papel, lo tenía sujero entre sus manos con una total aprensión.

Después de unos momento de suma tensión donde el y Spencer intercambian miradas preocupadas por el retrovisor, Candy arrugó la carta la arrojo de nuevo a sus pies y hecho a llorar con tal desconsuelo del que nunca habia sido testigo, y eso que la había visto llorar muchas veces.

Sus lágrimas y sus profundas aspiraciones y sollozos le indicaban que estaba soltando literalmente todo el aire contenido en la última hora por los acontecimientos fatales. En silencio la tomo con su brazo izquierdo y la atrajo hacia su hombro para brindarle su apoyo silencioso, ella agradecio el gesto pues sabia que en nadie, como en Albert podia confiar sus emociones, sin importar cuales fueran. Candy estaba dejando salir todo el stress pos traumatico de la horrible noche que acababan de vivir y aun no temirminaba.

El no se atrevió a preguntarle de que se trataba pero Candy de pronto se quedo quieta sobre su hombro mientras el seguia acariciando su alborotada melena, sus coletas estaban deshechas, enredadas, parecia tan infantil como antaño como en el tiempo en que vivian en aquel pobre departamento. Su niña, su chica, su Candy ¿hasta cuando podrían ella y Terry ser felices?

El cuerpo laxo de ella le indico que se habia desmayado, la llamo pero no hubo respuesta, el hospital estaba justo a dos calles, Spencer apuro el acelerador llegando a la entrada principal del Hospital Maria Auxiliadora mientras la ambulancia arribo por la entrada de emergencias.

**"El REVIEW es el alimento de una imaginacion activa, agradezco el tuyo en compensación a la mía"**

**Gracias a:**

**Salyluna**

**Darling Eveling**

**megafanHP**

**ccc**

**gadamigrandchest**

**Sasyta**

**Maribel**

**Amy CL**

**bea**

**Andrea**

**Vililianz**

**Pati: **

**Huy segunda vez que me dicen que "Yo" no soy "Yo" la que escribe jijijijiji me da gusto que a pesar de esa primera impresión tuya, aun asi la historia te haya atrapado. Creo que es un logro nuevo para mi, y me siento bien con el. Es un avance, gracias a ti por darle la oportunidad, Pati. La primera vez que dijeron que yo no era quien escribia, fue cuando sucedió lo del plagio de Deuda Saldada y no fue nada agradable en aquel entoces... en fin, creo que demostre que como "YO" no hay ninguna otra por ahi ;).**


	18. LA RAIZ cap 18

**"Goza de mi Lectura como yo Goce Escribiendo"**

**Chica de Terry**

**LA RAIZ**

**Capitulo 18**

* * *

-Padre… Padre Gregory…

-Candice, ¿Qué haces sola en este barrio? Y con este frio muchachita.

-Podría hablar con usted…

-Claro, pero ven, esta helando aquí afuera**.**

* * *

-Y ahora no sé lo que debo hacer…

-Pero tú lo amas.

-Si, con toda mi alma. Solo que, todo esto… es muy difícil de asimilar. El chismorreo es terrible, esta arruinando la carrera de Terry. Las cosas horribles que dicen, lo que insinuan.

-Si hija, lo he leido y no sabes como quisiera… -el padre se persigno mirando hacia el cielo con resignación, Candy sonrio al ver como el padre apreciaba sinceramente a Terry.

-Terrence… me ha pedido que me aleje. Me ha dicho que no me preocupe que todo se arreglará. Padre… siento que… esto ha levantado una barrera nuevamente entre nosotros, como en el pasado.

-¿Terry te pidió eso?

-Si

-Y tú que piensas.

-Trato de seguir con mi vida… ¿Pero cual vida Padre? Casi no puedo visitarlo y verlo en el hospital porque los periodistas acampan en la entrada esperando una primicia. La noticia de la muerte de Maritza, tan tragica y tan… inesperada… todo lo que la rodea, el haber disparado en contra de Albert, de Terry, el haberme amenazado he intentado hacer que saltara… Dios… luego la carta póstuma de Susana… -Decia Candy parada detrás de la silla, golpenado con su puño cerrado el sencillo respaldo, irradiaba molestia, desesperación y rabia.

-¿Cuál Carta? –Gregory podia ver claramente como la chica estaba pasando sola por esta terrible etapa igual que Terry lo hacia al alejarla para que no se viera envuelta en las descabelladas habladurias, porque aunque se mencionaba su nombre, como posible victima apenas y habian arañado la superficie, nunca podrian imaginarse lo que habia debajo. William A. Adley estaba haciendo lo posible por suprimer su nombre a como diera lugar pero no era posible del todo ya que Candy y Terry ya se habian dejado ver en algunas ocaciones asi como tambien habian visto a Maritza acompañada de Candy.

Si bien era cierto que insinuaban sandeces equivocadas, también era cierto que su relación con las Marlow fue caótica y que si la prensa se enterara de la verdad… sería un banquete perfecto para los lobos la vida privada del actor que tan bien mantenía a raya. Candy saldría a la luz pública así como el apellido de su encumbrada familia, aunque Albert estuviera al corriente de toda la verdad no queria poner esa mancha cuando él tenía claras intenciones de emparentar, un novio nunca debía exponer a la mujer que ama a ningun escandalo, sobre todo cuando apenas comenzaban a formalizar, bien lo sabia Gregory.

El clérigo podía ver como Terrence prefería seguir callando, mas que nada por proteger el nombre de Candy, Susana estaba muerta desde hacia dos años ya y su madre… Maritza, seguramente se habia ido directo al infierno por sus deudas sin siquiera pisar el purgatorio.

El padre Gregory conocía la dinámica de la vida de su joven amigo junto a Susana y su madre, luego la introducción de Candy el amor de su vida a su fuero mas íntimo en su hogar al que muy pocos tenían acceso, lo mantenia vuelto de cabeza incluso cuando el había deseado y repasado tantas veces aquel reencuentro, bien lo sabia el hombre de Dios. El actor apenas creía que ella estuviera viviendo en su casa y sabia que un Terry "enamorado de un ensueño" -como el llamaba a la joven rubia perdida que ahora se paseaba de un lado a otro en su despacho completamente abatida- no descansaría hasta pedirle la revancha de ese amor truncado que tanto lo atormentaba por no poder expresarlo abiertamente.

Pero había cosas que Gregory desconocía, cabos que con mucha malicia podía atar en las presentes circustancias. No tuvo mucho tiempo de charlar con Terry y saber a ciencia cierta lo que realmente ocurrió pero entendía su reticiencia a guardar silencio y la desesperanza de Candy, viendose nuevamente obligados a estar separados por un apellido que ensombrecía de nuevo y totalmente su recién adquirida felicidad. Candy seguia hablando.

-Una carta que le envió a Terry, no se como se la hizo llegar Padre pero ese día trágico él la leyó… y yo también por casualidad. Estaba dentro de su automóvil… creo que al salir corriendo la dejó olvidada.

El sacerdote se inclinó sobre el respaldo del adusto sillón mientras este hacia un chirrido inportuno, junto las manos en el regazo y espero pacientemente a que la chica dijera lo que quería y necesitaba sacar de su alma. Candy emitió un hondo suspiro y con los ojos húmedos comenzó a desahogar sus oscuridades, esas que no se le confían a nadie por ser siniestras, aceptar esa parte de nosotros causa daño por ser concientes de ellas, callarlas y guardarlas.

-Padre… odio a Susana… La odio por haber hecho tan infeliz a Terry.

-Y a ti también hija, y a ella misma.

-Si pero, yo antes la compadecía, pude incluso aunque esta mal decirlo, sentir pena y lástima por ella. Ya no podría ser lo que soñaba, una actriz famosa; al mismo tiempo envidiaba su belleza y… me sentía avergonzada por guardar tales sentimientos tan posecivos respecto a Terrence… porque él, ya era parte de la vida de ella.

-¿Y?

-Y pensaba que, ella amaba a Terry de una forma tan febril… demostrándoselo incluso a costa de su propia vida. Yo nunca iba a tener manera de… -Decía ella sollozando.

-Pensabas que ella amaba más a Terry por su sacrificio y que tú nunca tendrías la oportunidad de demostrarle cuán grande era tu amor por él, quizás más grande que el de ella. Pero, ya no existía posibilidad de demostrarlo.

-Si… -Candy sollozaba de rabia, en sus verdes ojos acuosos un remolino tumultuoso de emociones que no sabía como manejar, el padre sabáa por Terry que ella era una mujer sumamente comprensiva y piadosa, sacrificada al extremo, bondadosa como ninguna otra que hubiera conocido antes, no era díficil imaginar como debía sentirse al darse cuenta de la clase vida que llevo Terry todos estos años y en como fue a terminar ese episodio tan gris en sus vidas.

No podia retarla por expresar ese sentimiento, era una reacción natural después de lo vivido, vino hasta él buscándolo para hablar seguramente porque no sabía como lidiar con esa carga que sugería ser demasiado pesada para llevarla ella misma, mucho mas pesada que la que cargo por largos años en silencio sin saber adémas como vivía Terry que según lo creyó ella, tranquilo y feliz.

No podía culparla por decir que odiaba a Susana, aunque estaba seguro que en realidad era un ardid por los recientes acontecimientos que pronto se apagaría, él le ayudaría a tranquilizar ese pérdido y acongojado corazón.

-Como podía… -Sollozaba entrecortadamente la joven rubia- imaginar… todo los sentimientos negativos y perversos que rodeaban ese supuesto amor, maxime que nosotros tuvimos que decir adiós por… Oh padre… como pude dejarlo así… yo también contribuí a la desgracia de Terrence -Y ahí estaba el verdadero motivo del tormento de Candice, el experimentado pastor de almas lo supo de inmediato- Susana y yo jugamos con sus sentimientos como si fueran de trapo. Yo arrojando su corazón herido y enamorado a ella para que lo hiciera feliz, porque ahora era su obligación corresponderle, tenía una deuda de vida con ella yo lo sabía y lo entendía pero saberlo no apaciguo nunca mi corazón, el nunca pudo comprenderlo. Y Susana… Susana intentando inútilmente darle un poco de felicidad. Ninguna de las dos cumplimos nuestras promesas, fallamos miserablemente en nuestro próposito de hacer feliz a la persona que más ámamos.

-¿Puedo hablarte con sinceridad? -La rubia lo miro y asintió mientras limpiaba sus copiosas lágrimas que mojaban sus enrojecidas mejillas- No hablaré de Susana porque ella ya murió. Candice, eres muy dura contigo misma. Como lo es Terry consigo mismo. En realidad son un par de testarudos ambos.

No sé que habrá pasado entre ustedes tres con pelos y señales porque aunque Terry me confió su parte de la historia supongo y casi puedo asegurar que tú tienes tu propia versión de los hechos.

-Si… Hace mucho tiempo Susana me envió una carta…

-¿Ah si? -Dijo el padre interesado- Terry creía que ustedes dos jamás volvieron a tener contacto.

- Solo fue esa vez, yo nunca le conteste, la destruí, pero aunque la leí una sola vez, se quedo grabada en mi memoria. Ella escribió que… Padre… ella estaba conciente de que Terry -Dijo Candy entre sollozos cerrando los ojos- que él me amaba, que su alma se fué detrás de mi aquella noche… cuando nos separamos en pro de su mejora…

-Continúa hija -La alento el sacerdote.

-Aún así, ella decía que no debía preocuparme por el, que ella lo amaría por las dos, que lo haría feliz. Y aunque supongo que lo intentó, no pudo, Terry no ha sido feliz como yo imagine que sería. ¡Ella lo prometió! Pero falló…

Siendo sincera padre Gregori, destruí la carta y lloré amargamente porque yo tambien lo amaba, lo extrañaba, desesperaba por verle y tocarle… pero no podía venir a buscarlo aunque me estuviera muriendo… y él, él… estaba muriendo tambien por dentro.

Cuando se perdió por un tiempo… cuando desapareció estaba sumamente preocupada por él… y luego lo encuentro convertido en un alcoholico trabajando por unos cuantos reales en un teatro ambulante pestilente y de tan mala calaña… lo ví… y él… estaba muerto… y de pronto cambió… ante mis ojos volvió a la vida… -ella suspiro fuertemente ante los recuerdos que le robaban la calma incluso después de todo el tiempo trancurrido- y lo dejé.

Entonces el padre Gregory unió las piezas del puzzle. Terry había contado en alguna ocasión ese doloroso evento de su vida cuando cobardemente huyó de su responsabilidad con Susana, "No de la responsabilidad misma, sino de Susana; no toleraba la abnegación devota que ella me prodigaba como si yo fuera su santo particular, como si yo fuera el idolo de barro que iba a cumplirle todos sus deseos… simplemente no podía, ni quería corresponderle, me asqueaba aquel infierno del que creí no tenía escapatoria posible" palabras textuales de él mismo.

Entonces surgió esa especie de milagro, Terry creyó ver una alucinación de Candy, visualizarla ahí parada en la penunbra de aquel lóbrego lugar le hizo sentir vergüenza de sí mismo, de cómo cobardemente se destruía a placer ¿Cómo podía aspirar a que Candy lo quisiera en aquel estado deplorable e indigno? Como podía siquiera pensar que Candy lo amace cuando él no cumplió su parte de la promesa, cuando no honraba su propia palabra hecha a Susana. Y el solo creer que ella pudo verle metido en aquel oscuro y asqueroso agujero fue suficiente para hacerlo volver a desear nuevamente todo lo que era capaz de ser, un dotado de las tablas. Volvió y triunfo. Más Terry nunca supo que realmente Candy estuvo ahí, aquella tarde.

-¿Por qué lo hicieste, Candice? Por que no ayudarlo.

-Porque le conozco Padre. Porque sabía que si me veía, si yo c me arrojaba a sus pies suplicándole que no siguiera destruyendose él… él me odiaría por verlo en aquel estado. Y se odiaría a sí mismo al verse de aquella manera tan ruin. Él que fue tan gallardo y orgulloso, tan seguro de sí mismo, tan fuerte... ¿Me entiende Padre? ¿Puede entender que yo le deje en aquel miserable lugar para salvarlo? Para que por sí mismo saliera adelante… Porque yo sé, que él tiene ese capacidad. Y no me equivoque… pero… Digame que lo entiende usted… Porque yo no puedo perdonármelo aún –Dijo ella llorando amargamente.

Cada paso que dí alejandome de aquel lugar era arrancarme en carne viva el corazón… Siento que pude haberlo salvado, pero me fuí. Por mucho tiempo sentí que quizás en aquel momento pude demostrarle cuanto yo le amaba al punto de confiar ciegamente en él y en su capacidad, en su valor propio como persona, la persona buena, honesta, sensible, noble y leal de la que yo me enamore…

Creí que desperdicié la oportunidad de demostrárselo, y… me fuí. Negandóselo, negándome la única oportunidad que creí tenía para demostrárselo…

Ahora al leer ese mensaje póstumo, Susana se sincera y dice que no lo dejó libre a sabiendas de que Terry nunca la amaría, a sabiendas de que él era muy desdichado, porque era la única forma de protegerlo, le pide perdón por dañarlo, reteniendólo a su lado. Padre… digame usted si debo perdonarla porque sinceramente siendo que no puedo hacerlo y que la odio con todo mi ser… como me odio a mi misma por permanecer indiferente a la realidad.

-Hija… no te tortures de esa forma.

-Padre Gregory, amo a Terrence pero todo esto, la muerte de Maritza, las circunstancias que la rodean, es una sombra ahora entre nosotros. Sinceramente no se que va ha suceder, Terry esta distante, las pocas ocasiones que hablamos por algunos minutos, pareciera que… que esto es demasiado para él, como lo es para mí.

-Hija debes entender que no es para menos, ambos pasaron por momentos muy dificiles. Tú más que nadie lo sabe mejor que yo.

-Es tan bufón el destino, llevarnos justamente a ese hospital donde todo acabo para nosotros… Terry no quería permanecer ahí un minuto mas, se rehúso a que lo antendieran y le extrajeran la bala. Yo estaba aterrada, entre en estado de shock ante su petición de irnos. Tambien sentía esa aura oscura y macabra en aquel lugar y temblando me lo lleve. Todo el camino tuve miedo de que el no resistiera el viaje, no se dejó examinar por los médicos solo lo estabilizaron y nos fuimos dejando a la policia en un mar de confusión. Albert dice que me desmaye en el trayecto después de leer la carta de Susana, dormí por más de un dia entero. El mismo tiempo que Terry estuvo inconciente por el efecto de los medicamentos y la fiebre, hubiera querido haber estado a su lado velándolo… asegurandome que él, estaba aún en este mundo…

-Que arrogancia la tuya Candice, tú no eres Dios, eres una mujer que también siente y padece, no podías hacer nada en ese momento, tú también fuiste victima. Por que te esfuerzas en querer ser villana en algo que no estaba en tus manos arreglar -Dijo el padre algo molesto- Terrence y tú se parecen tanto, por eso estan metidos en este enredo, quieren remediarlo todo por sí mismos y eso es imposible. Si no consiguen confiar el uno en el otro, nunca podran hallar el punto medio, conocerse y entenderse debidamente. Si solo estan enfrascados en ver quien hirió más, y quien sufrió más, jamás podrán aprender a querer como Dios manda.

-Usted cree Padre… -Dijo ella asombrada de que por primera vez alguien lo expusiera de esa manera. Era verdad, siempre ambos tiraban de la carreta de sus ilusiones pero en distintas direcciónes y no hacia el frente caminando juntos a paso firme, hombro con hombro. Eso nunca lo habían hecho hasta hace apenas unas semanas y por poco tiempo antes de que se desatara la tempestad de la cual aún debian sortear los remanentes.

-Hija, Candice, debes tomar tu lugar de mujer y Terrence su lugar de hombre, ambos deben actuar debido a su papel natural, sin hacer nada extraordinario ni exponerse de más, es tan sencillo como se escucha.

Aunque siendo como son, seguramente a ustedes les resultará dificil bajar las manos y tranquilizarse, aunque todo este tiempo que no se han visto, se puede decir que estuvieron fuera de sus vidas, la verdad es que no; han vivido a latidos de corazón, me sorprende que ninguno haya sucumbido a un infarto. ¿Me entiendes, verdad?

Candy sonrió por primera vez, en todo ese tiempo de charla en la oficina del padre Gregory, al fin se habia desinflado al sacar todo esa agua turbia de su alma que la mantenia irasible, al fin dejó de vagar por la habitación y se sentó en una silla mientras sus hombros antes tensos ahora caían como si hubieran dejado de soportar un enorme peso.

-Sabe Padre… ese tiempo que estuve dormida… soñe que, todo esto no había ocurrido, que Terry vino a Nueva York, que comenzaba a trabajar, que nos habiamos visto y que intercambiábamos cartas… nuestra correspondencia que aún guardo celosamente… éramos felices planeando un futuro juntos… lo veía a él trabajar muy duro, me veía a mi misma soñando con el día en que nos reencontraramos… y… soñe que se cumplía… y… desperté…

-Candy ¿me permites llamarte así? -La chica asintió- Candy, no pueden cambiar el pasado, nada de lo que sucede en nuestras vidas es, sin sentido. Todo tiene un por qué y un significado, esto tambien se lo he dicho a Terry, ambos se culpan porque creen que no lucharon por este amor que comparten. Pero dejame decirte lo mismo que en varias ocasiones le he dicho a él…

Tuvieron que pasar todos estos años, todas estas situaciones, todas las personas que fueron sus compañeros de viaje durante todo este tiempo porque ellos tenían algo que mostrarles, algo que enseñarles. Conozco su historia porque Terry me lo confió, déjame decirte que ustedes eran demasiado jovenes para hacer lo que pretendían, bueno… lo que Terry pretendía hacer el muy mañoso –Dijo el Padre con el entrecejo fruncido en desaprobación.

-¿Casarnos? –Dijo Candy sin entender aún las palabras del sacerdote.

-Estar juntos, sin casarse. No dudo que con los meses el matrimonio hubiera ocurrido pero, se que era clara la intención de Terrence "muy poco caballerosa por cierto" de que tú te permanecieras aquí en Nueva York con él. Conociendo su historia, se que no hubiera resistido mucho la tentación de juntarse contigo, después de todo tu la gran chica rebelde que lo tenía atolondrado vivías con ese amigo tuyo, Albert.

Candy se sorprendió al ver que el padre estaba muy bien enterado de todo.

-Si podías ser capaz de eso, sabiendo que no es bien visto por la sociedad, "aunque cumpliste con tu deber de buena cristiana" –añadió el sacerdote- ¿Que tanto habrían resistido el estar separados? –el hombre miro a los ojos a Candy sin ningun remilgo, a ella no le quedo la menor duda de lo que trataba de decir- Ambos eran jovenes eh impetuosos, juntos podrían creer que el mundo era tan chico para ser comido de un mordisco. Pero siendo como eran, lo mas seguro es que su misma juventud, su misma irreverencia y rebeldía contra las normas establecidas, su desfachatez les hubiera pasado la factura, Candy.

En otras palabras, ustedes en aquel momento muy a pesar de lo mucho que se amaban y deseaban estar juntos…

-No estábamos preparados para… ser pareja, un matrimonio.

-Si. Hubo demasiadas cosas en sus cabezas en aquel entonces. Terry tenía lo de sus padres y ambos en condiciones distintas, eh igual de problemáticas. Tú, eres hija adoptiva de una encumbrada familia y aunque no le dieras importancia en su momento ¿Has llegado a pensar lo que hubieras acarreado a la familia Adley al haberte quedado a vivir en Nueva York junto a Terrence? Eso no es de una buena cristiana, pagar de esa manera a la familia que te educó y que bien o mal te acogió en su seno, estarás de acuerdo conmigo ¿No es así? -La chica no tuvo mas remedio que darle la razón, bajo la mirada un poco avergonzada, la familia Adley era en lo último que pensaba cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza.

Quizás para ustedes en ese momento de arrebato seria un sueño hecho realidad, pero todas nuestras decisiones, Candy, tienen consecuencias. Les faltaba experiencia y la madurez que solo llega con los años para poder afrontar problemas de esa índole, la serenidad y la sabiduria solo llegan con la edad y el paso de experiencias buenas y malas; y las dolorosas, las que nos marcan son las que realmente nos enseñan a fincar que camino queremos tomar.

Ahora, con el paso de los años ya no nos asustaran las desavenencias pues por mas duras que sean tenemos ya la tolerancia necesaria y la paciencia para dar a todo su justo lugar y lo que antes parecía tan dificíl de pronto ya no lo es tanto, y lo que parecia simple y cotidiano, toma de pronto verdadera reelevancia y son esas pequeñas cruzadas diarias las que nos permiten ganar la gran batalla de la vida, todo con calma, paso a paso en su justo momento.

**Continuará... **

**"El REVIEW es el alimento de una imaginacion activa, agradezco el tuyo en compensación a la mía"**

* * *

**Una pequeña aclaración del capitulo anterior aunque creo que ya se dieron cuenta. Es sobre la "nota" que leyó Candy que ustedes mencionan. No es una nota, es la carta póstuma que Susana le deja a Terry con su mucama, si lo recuerdan... cuando Terry llega a su apartamento despues de que ella le entrega el sobre en nombre de Susana, el sale muy rápido del automovil al ver que hay policias en el edificio donde el vive, la carta se queda tirada y olvidada en el piso del automóvil, esto es antes de que el vaya al hospital San Jacob. Ese papel fue el que Candy leyó. Asi que no vayan a esperar ninguna otra nota, solo lo menciono por si quedara alguna duda. ;)**

**Gracias Especiales a:**

**Darlign Eveling**

**Salyluna**

**Andrea**

**Amy CL**

**Cilenita 79**

Gracias siempre por tu apoyo amiga, pero la cosa no es tan tragica jijiji. TQM.

**gadamigrandchester**

Muchas gracias por tu comentario, es halagador y muy muy lindo. *_*

**Sasyrivero**

Gracias Sasy por tus palabras, ya sabes que me hiciste reir mucho con ese "lalo" XD XD

**grau grey**

Gracias a ti por seguirme leyendo, lo aprecio mucho.


	19. LA RAIZ Cap 19

**"Goza de mi Lectura como yo Goce Escribiendo"**

**Chica de Terry**

**LA RAIZ**

**Capitulo 19**

* * *

El eclesiástico continuó en su monólogo ante la total atención de Candy a sus palabras.

-La relación de Terry y Susana, estaba destinada al fracaso desde un inicio, Candy. Por todas estas razones que te he mencionado pero sobre todo por la principal, estos chicos iban a unir sus vidas por motivos equivocados, no por la justa razón que dos almas deben compenetrarse.

Es honorable y loable que Terry se hiciera cargo de las necesidades de Susana como lo hizo, fue lo correcto, aunque aquí lo más terrible fue que ella estaba enamorada de él. Si ese no hubiera sido el caso, otro gallo nos cántara, a todos. ¿Me entiendes? Las cosas se dieron así, pasaron así, y todo tiene un motivo. Quizás ahora mismo si lo buscas no lo encuentras pero con el tiempo sabrás que tengo razón.

Ahora, con el paso del tiempo no irán a decirme que las cosas estan tranquilas. Es una verdad absoluta que Susana ya no esta entre nosotros pero eso no significa que… ya no haya obstaculos que librar, o que el camino este completamente limpio de guijarros con los cuales tropezar, el pasado tuvo sus dificultades y sin sabores, el presente tambien los tiene y el futuro seguramente los traerá. ¿Entonces cuando sera el momento indicado para poder al fin, libremente unirse? La diferencia entre el presente y el pasado es que ahora son adultos, se supone que tienen más sensatez y un mejor juicio.

Dejen ya de culparse por lo que no fué, porque precisamente eso… no volverá, nunca regresará, fueron situaciones pérdidas que no llegaron nunca muy a nuestro pesar, a ser oportunidades.

El presente lo tienen ahora ante sus ojos, hagan de el algo dichoso con la sabiduria de los años, demuestren que el tiempo transcurrido no fue en vano. Que aprendieron la lección.

-¿Y cuál lección es esa Padre?

-¡Ah hija! Eso solo lo podrán descubrir tú y Terrence. Y cambia esa fea palabra de "Odio" por perdón a ti misma, si no eres capaz de perdonar tus propios errores no puedes siquiera en pensar ser perdonada por los demás. Después se "comprensiva" y si tu corazón puede ser aún generoso cambia todo eso por, "Agradecimiento". Agradece a Dios porque estas viva, porque Terry mal trecho, malhumorado y todo pero esta vivo –el sacerdote siguió en su discurso con la esperanza de que sus palabras dieran un poco de dirección al conpunjido corazón de Candice.

Lloran y lamentan las oportunidades que nunca lo fueron, entiendánlo y acéptenlo, no hay nada que hacer al respecto, nuestro creador es mucho mas inteligente que nosotros y el sabe cuando, en donde y cuanto. A cambio hija mia, tienen el presente; ¿Qué harán con el, ahora que esta en sus manos? Quisiste en el pasado expresarle a Terry cuan importante es para ti, ¿Qué estas esperando entonces? ¿Que un auto lo atropelle a la vuelta de cualquier esquina, salvarlo y morir en tan honorable pero sumisa acción para que él se entere cuanto le amas? –Sondeo el sacerdote con dolorosa ironía, Candy bajo la vista algo perturbada y perdida, las palabras del clérigo calaban hondo, a la vez picaban su orgullo de mujer y al mismo tiempo se sintio avergonzada, ¿Acaso esperaba, como decía Gregory que una tragedia terrible pasara para poder "al fin" demostrar su gran amor? Pero que estaba diciendo, ¡Eso ya había ocurrido!

Terry le dio la bufanda, se la dió con una clara intención de que ella la aprovechase si fuese necesario, él se adelantó a los acontecimientos, confió en ella y en sus locas habilidades. Y sin siquiera concientizar los própositos de Terry se lanzó al vació para desviar la atención de Maritza en Terry y no le hiciera mas daño, ella lo amaba tanto que… hizo lo que pudo para ayudarlo, lo hizo sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces. Simplemente actuó por instinto de protección al ser amado al verlo en peligro sin pensar en su propia seguridad.

"Fue lo mismo que hizo Susana…" pensó Candy con un sentido de empatia que nunca antes había creído que existiera entre ellas. Susana a su manera lo amo he hizo lo que su corazón exigió en aquel momento sin pensar. Le salvo la vida a Terry sin medir las consecuencias, sin ninguna intención inicial de perdir una retribución por el gesto instintivo y primitivo sobre el que no tenemos control, como tambien ella se la habia salvado esa noche en la azotea del hospital, en ningún momento le paso por la mente el pedirle a Terry una recompensa por tal acto.

Entonces entendió el tono de ironía en las palabras del sacerdote, quien después de verla meditar y sopesar sus palabras volvió a mirarlo con la luz de la verdad en sus ojos como entendiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería, prosiguió entonces con su alegato. No descansaría hasta encauzar los sentimientos de Candy en el camino correcto aportandole un poco de luz a su sendero el cual tendría que andar ella sola y no se perdiera en el tenebroso y oscuro bosque de la culpa, el resentimiento y el odio.

-No hija mia, el amor es menos drámatico que eso, el instinto de superviviencia lo tenemos todos en menor o mayor grado –expresó el sacerdote como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de Candice- En mayor grado cuando quien esta en peligro es alguien que nos importa. Esos actos son de enorme nobleza pero al pedir algo a cambio por ellos deslinda al ser de la bondad del gesto. Es algo que no se puede pagar a ningún precio que no sea el agradecimiento sincero, punto. Cualquier cosa que este fuera de esto carece de sentido porque un gesto de esa naturaleza, no es razonado, es instintivo.

Y el instinto incluso también, nos llama a matar si fuese necesario preservar la vida de los seres que ámamos o la nuestra. ¿Me ententiendes?

El amor, el amor puro y verdadero se alimenta todos los días de sonrisas, de caricias, de complicidades, de perdón y comprensión. Y también de Pasión, Candy. No solo a nivel fisico sino, una que por elección nos llama a amar concientemente lo que nos hace felices, sin vanalidades, ni falsedad.

Superen juntos esa etapa de amor drámatico juvenil estilo Romeo y Julieta, pasen al siguiente nivel que es por mucho el más encantador de todos, donde juventud y experiencia se funden para crear el amor verdadero, fortaleciéndolo día a día en la cotidianeidad pues a veces vencerla y navegar a travéz de ella es más difícil que luchar con obstaculos superfluos que desaparecen solo con el tiempo.

Cuando formas pareja, ya no hay a donde correr, ni en donde esconderse. Ya no hay padre o madre que nos defienda, o país o paredes que nos escondan. Una pareja que a unido sus almas frente al creador y en su nombre, son un mismo ser. ¿Cómo puedes esconderte o huir de ti misma? ¿Entiendes ahora?

Su verdadera aventura apenas comienza. Todo lo que han vivido, les servirá para sobrellevar lo que les falta por venir, y no pretendo asustarte Candy, sino que entiendas y Terry también debe entender que para fincar una relación con miras de éxito, debe hacerse sobre roca sólida y no sobre arena que con la mas suave ola del mar se desborona poco a poco, un hombre y una mujer se deben unir con el único motivo que es perfecto para estos casos, el amor. Ese, ya lo tienen entonces es hora de sondear el terreno y buscar el lugar, el cuando y el donde fincar cimientos sólidos.

Candy se quedo mirando al sacerdote, él le tendió la mano para que se levantara y le dió un fuerte abrazo.

* * *

La acompaño hasta el hotel para que no viajara sola a esa hora de la noche, durante el viaje en taxi ella no dijo nada, iba pensando en las palabras del sacerdote, "Odio" "Perdón-Comprención-Agradecimiento" "Amor verdadero" "Siguiente nivel".

Al llegar ella se apeo del automóvil agradeció el buen gesto del sacerdote y entro a toda prisa al hotel donde Albert se hospedaba desde que llegó a Nueva York, la suite seguía alquilada aunque no la habían ocupado puesto que estaban quedándose en casa de Terry a petición de él. Ahora no podia volver a su departamento aunque lo deseaba fervientemente, quería estar allí para esperar su arrivo del hospital pero sabía que era algo que no se iba a poder, a menos que... tendria que ser muy cuidadosa o si no la prensa los acabaría.

* * *

Terrence estaba a solo dos dias de ser dado de alta en el hospital, estaba harto de estar allí pero sabia que era mejor soportar todos los interrogatorios de los detectives del caso, de la prensa y de todos los chismorreos en su convalecencia en el hospital dando un mensaje claro de victima, aunque odiaba sentirse así, en este momento era lo mas adecuado. Cuando regresara a su departamento no recibiría a nadie que tuviera que ver con ese tema, saliendo de el hospital Maria Auxiliadora aquel sería un capitulo cerrado en su vida y comenzaría uno nuevo, el cual ansiaba y al mismo tiempo le provocaba escalofrios.

Otro nuevo bajón se veia venir y con demasiada rápidez, pero eso se antojaba mucho mejor que seguir arrastrando un pasado lleno de tribulaciones.

En esos momentos agradecía tanto que Candy no estuviera cerca de él, podia concentrarse en lo que tenia que decir y hacer, tenerla cerca lo perturbaba, le robaba la calma, sabia que debia mantener el aplomo en las pesquisas, no soportaría que algun reportero incensato con tal de encontrar una nota la hiciera caer en un juego de palabras y por ende en una trampa, el saberla junto a Albert le proporcionaba cierta tranquilidad, debía tomar decisiones tajantes, agradecia el tiempo a solas para pensar con claridad, con calma y aunque no era lo que había planeado en un principio, era lo mas parecido a comenzar de nuevo, porque eso era lo que necesitaban ambos, él y Candy, comenzar de cero, lo quisieran o no.

* * *

-Buenas tardes señor Adley.

-Padre Gregory, un gusto volver a verlo aún en estas circunstancias.

-Si… -Dijo el párroco en un suspiro- Parece que no encontraron otra manera pero, si esto es lo que necesitan… ¿Cómo se encuentra Candy? –Quiso saber el hombre mayor.

-Ella… aparenta estar bien, pero yo sé que no le es fácil, como tampoco debe serlo para Terry. Ellos sabrán por que han hecho esto.

-Creí que Terry iba a comenzar una nueva temporada en el teatro.

-En cierta parte es verdad Padre, pero lo que no nos dijo fue que tenía este ofrecimiento y después de lo sucedido… creo que fué la mejor decisión, alejarse.

-¿Dónde esta Candy?

-Allá -Señalo Albert con la mano hacia lo profundo del muelle, Candy miraba hacia el mar donde la estela aún burbujeaba al paso del gran navío que tomaba rumbo hacia el este con destino a Inglaterra, en ese enorme barco iba su amor separandolo nuevamente de su lado.

-Se despidieron entonces…

-No, creo que lo hicieron antes. Terry no queria que ella viniera, pero ella insistió sin que él lo supiera. No entiendo por que hacen esto.

-¿Preferiría que su hija adoptiva se fuera con Terrence, Señor Adley, así nada más?

-Que importa lo que yo crea Padre, son ellos quienes han decidido como deben ser las cosas. No he hablado con Candy, no tengo idea si ellos terminaron definitivamente o…

-Mhmm… son un par de testarudos, aunque creo entender…

-Sabe usted algo que yo no… -Dijo Albert mirándolo con sospecha.

-Solo… las esperanzas de un sueño premonitorio, Sr. Adley.

* * *

-Hermosa vista. Perfecto crepúsculo.

-Padre Gregory.

-Lo dejaste ir…

-No, ambos lo decidimos así.

-¿Mutuo acuerdo?

-Si.

-Se supone que no deberías estar aquí.

Candy volvio la vista hacia donde estaba Albert al entender que ellos ya habían cruzado palabras.

-Se supone. Las noticias viajan muy rápido hoy en dia, ¿No lo cree Padre? –Dijo ella desviando la mirada hacia el horizonte- Pero… el corazón no entiende razones.

-Candy…

-Mientras vivamos Padre, siempre hay esperanzas –Dijo ella con lágrimas calladas mirando hacia la distancia donde el sol estaba ocultándose. Luego suspiro hondamente- Es hora de volver a Chicago.

-¿Nos volveremos a ver, Candy?

-Si –contesto ella con una sonrisa y guiñandole el ojo picardía, el sacerdote se alegro sinceramente en su corazón, esa era la sonrisa de una mujer enamorada.

La rubia giro sobre sus talones y se encamino por el muelle tratando de alcanzar su tenue sombra dibujada entre los claros rojizos y amarillos del atardecer, era finales de Febrero un mes muy frío, sin embargo algo dentro de ella quemaba como una llama pequeña pero terca he inextinguible. Por alguna razón no sentía el desgarrador sentimiento que su piel anticipaba de otras partidas. A diferencia de aquellas ocasiones en que ellos se separaban, en este término si se habian despedido.

Ella fué a su apartamento hablaron, decidieron darse un tiempo para airar todo el contaminado ambiente a su alrededor.

Fue algo difícil llegar a esa conclusión pero ambos estaban seguros que así tenía que ser. Pasaron juntos la noche, recostados frente a la chimenea, casi sin decir palabras, abrazados, llenandose de su propio calor.

¿Qué habia que decir? ¿Qué se amaban? Eso ya lo sabian. ¿Qué se perdonaban? ¿De qué? si ningúno tuvo la intención de lastimar al otro.

Hablaron muy vagamente de la carta póstuma de Susana, no había nada que aclarar, no había nada que reprochar, necesitaban soltar las riendas tan tensas que los sujetaban al pasado y dejar que el caballo desbocado se alejara cabalgando hacia la infinita noche llevandóse con el sonido de sus cascos todo aquellos que ya no les pertenecía.

Ahora solo estaban ellos dos, abrazados, tomados de la mano, tranquilos y al mismo tiempo excitados ante un futuro incierto lleno de posibilidades.

Hubiese querido Terrence tomarla y hundirse en sus caderas como un joven corcel que galopa y da coses sobre la amplia pradera sintiendo en su fino crin el viento de libertad. Pero, no sería justo para ninguno probar esas mieles ahora porque lo mas seguro es que desistirían en separarse y era necesario hacerlo. Era necesario saber que estaban seguros de seguir adelante dejando atrás el pasado para que no afectara su futuro siendo una sombra que agazapada espera la luz para hacerse presente en el mas minímo rincón para luego reinar en las penunbras por siempre, acechando.

Al llegar el alba, ambos siguieron tumbados y abrazados, los suaves rayos del sol se colaban por los ventanales de una forma tenue como no queriendo importunar a las almas que languidecian sumisas y dóciles una junto a la otra. El calor de la chimenea hacia mucho que se habia extinguido pero el calor de sus cuerpos aún seguía crepitando, calentandólos, haciendoles saber que la llama en sus corazónes contra la ventisca a la que se habian enfrentado, advirtieron que un votibo les cubría de las fuertes rafagas era tan transparente como el mismo cristal puede serlo, era una barrera casi imperceptible que te cubre a veces sin ser conciente de ella, era su amor que protegía la llama, la podian sentir, la escuchaban vibrar muy dentro, la sentian calentar su piel y la escuchaban cantar por sus venas alegremente invitandólos latente y constante a hacerla explotar, pero dar rienda suelta a esa cansión timida y traviesa como una niña, despertarla en forma de mujer no haría sus deseos mas fáciles de cumplir. En un descabellado vuelco del destino podría traer consecuencias… y esas consecuencias aunque anheladas secretamente por ambos, deseaban hacerlas realidad con plena conciencia.

Querían eso, querian hacer todo concientemente, al fin podían decidir por sí mismos que rumbo o que dirección tomar. Ahora tenian ese derecho, era un privilegio que se habian ganado y lo iban a ejercer.

Después de desayunar, Terry salió con Candy por la parte de atrás, Spencer ya los esperaba, pero esta vez no conduciría. El mando lo tomo Terry después de abrir la puerta del copiloto a Candy, ella se despidió de Spencer pues sabía sería la última vez que lo viera en quien sabe cuando tiempo. Volvió a darle las gracias por ayudarla aquella noche en la azotea.

Terrence la llevo a Central Park, caminaron juntos un rato se perdieron en la espesura del desierto lugar, habia frio, casi no se encontraron personas transitando por la arboleda cubierta de nieve pero ellos caminaban abrazados, suspirando a ratos, conteniendo los sollozos y las lágrimas, besándose en cada puente, en cada callejoncito arbolado, jurando… prometiendo… deshaciendo las obligaciones…

Al fin volvieron al automóvil, la llevo al hotel donde ella se hospedaba con Albert. Terry se apeó y ayudo a bajar a Candy, la tomo del brazo y la condujo dentro. La escoltó hasta su suite, la tensión en el reducido elevador danzaba a su alrededor. Entraron y en el salón se volvieron para abrazarse apretandamente, Candy soltó el llanto que ya le era imposible contener.

-Tranquila… no llores. Harás que me arrepienta.

-No, no, eso no. Yo misma te echaré de aquí –Dijo ella dibujando una especie de sonrisa.

-Te amo. Por favor no lo olvides.

-Tonto. No podría.

-Mientras vivamos Candy…

-Seguiremos encontrandónos, Terry.

Entonces la beso con arrebato y furia, le mordió el labio haciendole daño y ella le correspondió en la misma forma. Luego abruptamente se apartó de ella y desapareció tras la puerta.

-Adiós, amor mio… buena suerte.

* * *

Terry se encontraba en popa viendo como la estatua de la libertad le daba el último ádios de esa tierra que le adoptó por largo tiempo, que fue luz y oscuridad en su camino.

Tomo el libro y volvió a recitar en su mente cada linea con una voz tan fuerte que ensordecía pero que nadie escuchaba, solo él; y estaba seguro que también Candy podía escucharlo:

"¿Cómo podré marcharme en paz y sin pena? No, no será sin una herida en el alama que dejaré esta ciudad.

Largos fueron los dias de amargura que pase dentro de sus muros, y largas noches de soledad; ¿y quien puede despedirse sin tristeza de su amargura y de su soledad?

Muchos fueron los trozos de mi alma que esparcí en estas calles, y muchos son los hijos de mi ansiedad que caminan, desnudos, entres estas colinas, y no puedo abandonarlos sin sentirme oprimido y entristecido.

No es una simple vestimenta la que hoy me saco, sino la propia piel que arranco con mis manos.

No es un mero pensamiento el que dejo detrás mio, sino un corazón enternecido por el hambre y la sed.

Sin embargo, no puedo tardar más tiempo.

La mar, que llama hacia sí todas las cosas, me esta llamando y debo embarcarme.

Pues permanecer aquí, mientra las horas se queman en la noche, sería congelarme y cristalizarme en un molde.

De buena gana me llevaría conmigo todo lo que esta aquí, Pero ¿Cómo hacerlo?

La voz no se lleva consigo la lengua y los labios que le dieron alas.

Y, sola, debe buscar su éter.

Y también sola y sin nido volará el águila rumbo al sol. (…)

Y tú, vasta mar, siempre recordada.

Que, sola, eres paz y libertad para el río y el arroyo.

Una sola curva le falta aún a esta corriente, un solo murmullo susurrará aún en este remanso.

Después, volveré a ti, cual gota ilimitada en un ilimitado océano. (…)

Y se dijo…

¿Será acaso el día de la separación, el día del encuentro?

¿Y se dirá que mi anochecer era, en verdad, mi aurora?

Un ser en procura de silencio, eso es lo que soy. ¿Y que tesoros he hallado en mis silencios que pueda yo otorgar confiadamente?

Si éste es mi día de cosecha, ¿en qué campos esparcí la semilla y en qué olvidadas estaciones?

Si ésta es, en verdad, la hora en que deberé alzar mi lámpara, no será la que mi llama en ella ha de brillar.

Vacía y apagada alzaré mi lámpara.

Y el guardián de la noche la llenará de aceite y también la encenderá. (…)

No permitas que ahora nos separen las olas del mar y que los años que pasaste con nosotros se conviertan en recuerdo. (…)

Mucho te hemos amado. Pero nuestro amor ha sido silencioso y como un velo te ha cubierto.

Ahora, sin embargo, alza su voz para llamarte y ante ti quiere revelarse.

Y asi ha sido siempre con el amor.

Sólo conoce su verdadera profundidad cuando llega la hora de la separación. (…)"*

**"El REVIEW es el alimento de una imaginacion activa, agradezco el tuyo en compensación a la mía"**

* * *

**Referencias:**

***Gibran Khalil Gibran, El profeta, El loco.**


End file.
